The Jedi Path Series: 5 From the Heights
by TamsynDell
Summary: ObiWan and Zak journey to Alderaan, but the trip turns into a fight for survival when they are trapped in the mountains by poachers. A.U. with some O.C.'s Read and Review please
1. The Painful Absence of Family

**A month after his return from Belarid, Zak is nearly fully recovered from his injuries. Due to the change in the Jedi Code, several days are designated to reunite the younger Jedi with their families. To spare Zak's feelings, Obi-Wan takes him to Alderaan to explore the mountains with Boba Fett. But the trip becomes more than they bargain for when they are trapped in the mountains by poachers...**

**---------------**

Chapter 1 The Painful Absence of Family

Obi-Wan stood at the end of the hallway, arms folded, watching his apprentice. Zak was standing along the observation rail staring down at the training floor below. He could sense just a slight feeling of wistfulness in Zak, and he could understand this; the training floor overflowed with younglings and Padawans interacting with their visiting families. As Obi-Wan watched, one of the boys looked up and waved for Zak to come down, but Zak shook his head. The boy, Obi-Wan recognized him now as Del, broke away from his family and headed up the stairway taking two steps at a time, "Hey, Zak! Aren't you going to come down and wait for your family?" Del asked.

"No, I rather doubt that my family will be here." Zak answered.

"Why not?" Del asked before he remembered, "Oh, I forgot; geez, I'm sorry." He looked at the floor, "I…um…think I'll just go back down….I'm….uh…really sorry, Zak."

"It's alright, Del; I'll see you later." Zak said.

"Yeah, sure; I really am sorry." Del repeated as he rushed back down to the training floor.

Zak shook his head, put his elbows on the railing and then rested his chin on his hands.

"Recovered well, your Padawan has." Yoda said as he came up and stood next to Obi-Wan.

"Physically, yes." Obi-Wan answered.

"Broken his heart is…hmm?" Yoda guessed.

Obi-Wan nodded, "And these visitor days are not helping."

"Unhappy he is then?" Yoda asked.

"Yes, I don't know what I was thinking; I should have taken him someplace away from the Temple for the next few days." Obi-Wan replied.

"Hmm…easy it would be still for you to do this." Yoda told him.

"Well, I can't now; we have to leave to settle that trade dispute near the Outer Rim in two days." Obi-Wan answered.

"Change that, we can, Obi-Wan; other Jedi we have who can settle trade disputes. Difficult it is for your Padawan to watch others with their families; in time accept he will that no family is left to him, but for now, a time away, good it will do him." Yoda said.

Obi-Wan nodded, "I agree with you, Master Yoda; as long as other Jedi can take over our mission." He replied.

"Hmm….settled then it is; a Council meeting later today there is. Select another Jedi team we will." Yoda said. "A place in mind to take him do you have?"

"I promised I would take him to Alderaan once he was recovered. I had planned on waiting until after Anakin's baby was born, and then this trade dispute came up." Obi-Wan told him.

"Oh, to see his friend…hmm?" Yoda surmised.

"Yes, Boba has been doing some exploring there and he has wanted Zak to come to Alderaan to explore with him sometime. Now seems to be a good time." Obi-Wan explained.

"A very good time it is, Obi-Wan; yes, a very good time. Tell him now, will you…hmm?" Yoda answered.

"Yes, I think he needs a little cheering up. I will see you at the Council meeting later." Obi-Wan replied.

"A good master you have become." Yoda said as he turned and walked back down the hallway.

"A better master I would have been if I had thought of Zak's needs before this." Obi-Wan answered.

"Time there is to correct your mistake, Obi-Wan." Yoda assured him. "Later will we see you."

"Yes, Master." Obi-Wan confirmed as he watched the venerable Jedi continue down the hall before turning his attention to his apprentice.

Zak gave a little sigh as he watched his friends mingle with their families. He wondered what it was like to actually have a family, a loving, caring family. He shook his head sadly and then felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see his master standing behind him, "That bothers you a little, doesn't it." Obi-Wan said.

"No, I wouldn't say that." Zak answered.

"No? Not even a little?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Well, alright, maybe it does….a little. I know it's wrong." Zak admitted.

"Maybe, but it's understandable. You want what your friends have." Obi-Wan told him. "You are not jealous of them, are you?"

Zak smiled sadly and shook his head, "No, I'm really happy for them, I wish that I had what they have; but I don't think….I mean, it's not…is it?" He replied.

"No, I am not sensing anything like that from you; but I do sense unhappiness, Padawan." Obi-Wan answered.

"I'm trying hard not to be." Zak said, looking back down to the training floor again.

Obi-Wan turned him around, "I know and it is very hard, isn't it." He said.

"Yes." Zak admitted shamefully as he stared down at his feet.

"Look at me, Zak." Obi-Wan instructed gently.

For a moment, Zak continued to look down and Obi-Wan waited patiently for him to turn his gaze upward, "I'm sorry, Master." He said when at last he brought his eyes up to meet his master's.

Obi-Wan squatted down in front of him, gripping him by the upper arms, "There is no reason for you to be sorry, Padawan. What happened between you and your family is still a fresh wound. In time, it will heal; but for now, seeing the younglings and other Padawans with their families is very painful." He told him.

"I should be stronger than this; it shouldn't bother me at all." Zak answered, "What's the matter with me?"

"Nothing, except that you are a twelve-year-old boy who has just come to understand that his family, his blood family wished he had never been born; that is a terrible realization." Obi-Wan replied. "This is not the place for you to be right now."

"But I can't run away from it." Zak protested with a shake of his head.

"No, I am not saying you should; what I am saying is that it is too soon right now. Next year, when enough time has passed would be a better time." Obi-Wan said.

"Well, we're leaving in two days anyway; I'll be alright until then." Zak replied.

"Maybe, but I would rather you did not have to do this at all right now." Obi-Wan answered.

"What choice do I have, Master?" Zak asked.

"We could leave tomorrow." Obi-Wan proposed.

"You want to leave a day early for the Outer Rim?" Zak asked, "I don't think…"

"We are not going to the Outer Rim; Master Yoda said the Council can assign that mission to someone else." Obi-Wan informed him.

"Well, if we're not going to the Outer Rim, then what mission are we going on?" Zak asked.

"I thought a trip to Alderaan would be in order." Obi-Wan answered.

"Alderaan? What would our mission there be?" Zak wondered.

"I did not say there would be a mission, Zak." Obi-Wan replied.

"Then why go there, Master?" Zak asked.

"It would be a good learning experience; consider it part of your training." Obi-Wan said.

"Oh." Zak answered.

"Oh? Don't you want to go?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Well, yes…but….well, I…isn't it selfish for me to want something for myself?" Zak questioned.

Obi-Wan smiled, "Master Anakin once told me that sometimes we have to think about our own needs; this, Padawan, is something you need." He explained.

"Oh, I guess that's alright then." Zak said, "Um…Master…."

"Yes, Zak, Boba is there; and I will let Chancellor Organa know so he can tell Boba that we are coming." Obi-Wan replied.

"Oh…are you going to let me explore with him?" Zak asked.

"That was my intention." Obi-Wan answered.

"But I thought you said it was going to be a learning experience." Zak said.

"It is; do you not intend to learn anything while you are exploring?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Well, I guess; I mean it's a place I've never been to so I would have to, wouldn't I." Zak answered.

Obi-Wan's smile deepened, "Yes, you will have to; but I think it is also important to continue with your others lessons as well." He told him.

"You mean the ones from Master Nu." Zak replied.

"Yes, the ones from Master Nu." Obi-Wan confirmed.

"That's alright; they are important too." Zak decided.

"Good, Zak; I am glad you realize that." Obi-Wan said as he stood up, "Now, I must attend the Council meeting and then go talk to Master Nu; you are free to do as you like for a bit and then we will go have our dinner together."

"Yes, Master." Zak answered, "I think I'll go to my quarters until then."

"That would be a wise choice; I think you have seen enough of that for today." He replied as he pointed down to the training floor.

"I think so too." Zak said as he moved away from the railing.

Obi-Wan patted his shoulder and sent a surge of Force love through to him. As he always did when Obi-Wan did this, Zak took a sharp intake of breath and closed his eyes, letting the sensation flow through him.

"I will come to your quarters when it is time to go eat." Obi-Wan told him.

"Yes, Master." Zak replied, turning to the hallway leading to the private quarters quadrant.

He looked back once, "Thank you, Master." He said and then continued on his way.

Obi-Wan smiled, "You are certainly welcome, Padawan." He answered as he watched Zak walk away and noted a slight spring to his apprentice's stride.

---------

"Decided it is; send to the Outer Rim, Clive Maru and his Padawan we will since his family could not be here at this time." Yoda concluded when the matter had been discussed.

"Shall we send for Master Maru then?" Obi-Wan asked.

"No, already consulted with him I have, Master Obi-Wan. Ready he and his apprentice are." Yoda informed him. "Ready is your Padawan for his trip?"

"Yes, Master; once I convinced him that it was important for his own state of mind." Obi-Wan answered.

"You mean he said he did not want to go?" Mace asked.

"Well, that is what he said, yes, Master Windu; he resisted what he wanted because he thought leaving now would be running away….and he thought it was selfish." Obi-Wan explained.

"Doesn't he understand the difference between necessity and want?" Adi Gallia asked.

"He didn't until I explained it to him." Obi-Wan replied.

"When are you leaving then?" Ki Adi Mundi asked.

"Tomorrow; I must consult with Master Nu about the lessons he will need and I should speak with Chancellor Organa, we cannot just show up unannounced." Obi-Wan answered.

"Arrangements, made already they are, Obi-Wan. Talked with him I have; prepared they will be for your arrival." Yoda told him.

"Ah, well then; I guess there is nothing left but to collect Zak's lessons and pack." Obi-Wan said.

"It looks that way, Master Kenobi; and I do not believe there is any other business to discuss." Stass Allie replied.

"Yes, finished we are for today." Yoda decided. "Adjourn we will."

The Council members stood up bowed to each other and to Yoda and filed out.

"Thank you, Master Yoda." Obi-Wan said as he followed the others out.

"May the Force be with you, Obi-Wan." Yoda said in reply.

---------

Obi-Wan rapped lightly on Zak's door before he entered. Zak's open duffle sat on the bed, one change of clothes laid neatly beside it. Zak was folding his extra sleep tunic and he looked up when he sensed Obi-Wan standing in the doorway.

An easy smile lifted the corners of his mouth, "Hello, Master. I'm just getting ready for tomorrow." He said.

"Yes, I see that; Master Yoda has already picked another team to take our mission, the Chancellor has been contacted and I have informed Master Nu that you will be needing lessons for the next week or so. She will have them ready for you by the time we are done eating." Obi-Wan told him.

Zak placed everything neatly into the duffle, "Well, I'm about set." He said.

"Not quite; if you are going into the mountains, you will need the proper clothing." Obi-Wan replied.

"Well, that wouldn't be right, would it? Then I wouldn't look like a Jedi." Zak answered.

"Sometimes it is more practical to be properly dressed for the climate. You will need a parka, warmer trousers, snow boots, gloves and a hat." Obi-Wan said.

"But I'm a Jedi; I shouldn't need all that." Zak objected.

"Even a Jedi needs to protect himself from adverse weather; Trust me, you will be much happier if you are dressed for the cold." Obi-Wan insisted. "We can go down to supply before we eat and get you all set up."

"And you too?" Zak asked.

"I already have warmer clothing because I have been to systems where it was needed. You never needed it before, now you do." Obi-Wan answered.

Zak nodded, "Well, as long as you think it's alright." He consented.

"I do; now if you are finished here, we might just as well go now." Obi-Wan said.

"I'm ready." Zak replied.

Zak had never been down to this section of the storage area before. Row upon row of brown parkas with the Jedi emblem emblazoned on one sleeve hung neatly from racks in the center of the room, and shelves lined the walls; the upper shelves held a vast array of brown hats and gloves, the lower ones, insulated boots in various sizes. Benches stood out away from the walls.

"Ah, Master Kenobi; Master Mundi informed me that you would be down. So, this is your mountain climber." A tall exotic looking Jedi said as they entered.

"Yes, this is Zak; Zak, meet Jerod Malian. He will fit you with the proper clothing." Obi-Wan replied.

Zak bowed to Jerod.

"Well, Zak; let us see what we can find." Jerod said as he walked to the first row of parkas, sorted through several, then took one and handed it to the Padawan, "Here, try this one first."

Zak slipped the jacket on, the sleeves ended above his wrist and he could not fasten it.

"No, that will not do." Jerod said as he searched further, "Here, I think this one would be better."

Zak handed Jerod back the first parka and put the second one on.

"Oh yes, that will do nicely; how does it feel?" Jerod asked.

"Strange, Master." Zak admitted.

"Yes, quite different from what you are you used to. But can you move in it?" Jerod asked.

"Yes." Zak answered.

"Good, excellent. Now, boots." Jerod said, leading the way to the smaller sized boots, "Hmmm….let me see, no…no….too small….let me see, yes, try these."

Zak sat down on a bench, removed one of his boots and slipped the insulated one on, "I think this will work." He announced.

Jerod crouched down in front of him, pressing the toe of the boot between his fingers, "Yes, just right; not too loose and not too tight. Good, that was easy." Jerod decided.

As Zak removed the insulated boot and replaced it with his regular one, Jerod brought down several gloves and hats. After trying on two pair of gloves, Zak found a well-fitted pair and the first hat he tried on was a perfect fit.

"There, that was pretty easy, now wasn't it?" Jerod said. "Master Kenobi, I just need to have you confirm that you authorized this and then you can go."

Obi-Wan punched a code into the pad Jerod held out to him while Zak removed the parka and gathered up the rest of his assigned clothing.

"I'll bring this back when I'm finished with it." Zak assured Jerod.

"He does not understand, Master Kenobi; did you not explain it to him?" Jerod asked.

"I thought I did; Zak this is your clothing to use, you do not have to return it until you grow out of it. Then you just come back down here and exchange it for clothing that fits." Obi-Wan explained. "Alderaan will probably not be the only cold planet we travel to."

"Oh, but then couldn't I just come back here and get all this again if I need it?" Zak asked.

"Why bother when you have already been fitted once?" Jerod questioned.

"Well, that does make sense….Master, this extra clothing is not going to fit in my duffle." Zak said.

"No, it will not and that is why you will pick up a larger duffle before you leave Storage." Jerod told him, "And yes, Zak you will keep that too."

"Thank you, Jerod." Obi-Wan said as they exited the room.

A quick stop to retrieve the necessary duffle and they were on their way back up to Zak's quarters to drop everything off before heading to the dining hall; when they arrived, it was crammed with the younger Jedi and their families. Zak felt uncomfortable as he gazed upon the scene. Obi-Wan put a hand on his shoulder and turned him toward the kitchens, "Come on, Padawan; let's see if we can find someplace else to eat." He said when he sensed his apprentice's discomfort.

"Yes, Master." Zak replied with relief.

They walked into the bustle of the kitchens; a kind-faced older woman turned toward them, "The dining hall is open now; you should eat there." She admonished.

Obi-Wan approached and spoke softly to her; she nodded, "Oh, I understand, Master Kenobi; you may sit over there and let me know what you want." She said.

"You told her, didn't you." Zak said when they were seated.

"No, she already knew; she just didn't know how difficult it was for you to be among them yet." Obi-Wan answered.

"Oh." Zak replied.

When they were finished, they went up to the observation deck to watch the lights come on around the city.

"Are you excited now; about tomorrow?" Obi-Wan asked.

Zak did not answer immediately, "I shouldn't be excited." He answered.

"Well, it would be normal to be; I will not disapprove if you are." Obi-Wan assured him.

"Oh, then I guess I have to admit it then." Zak replied.

Obi-Wan smiled and nodded, "Good." He said.

They stayed a while longer, until they knew the families had gone back to their temporary lodgings, before Obi-Wan walked Zak back to his quarters.

"Good night, Padawan." He said as Zak opened the door and entered.

"Good night, Master." Zak answered, waiting until his master had started back down the hallway to his own quarters before closing the door.

He repacked all his clothing in the larger duffle before climbing into bed and dimming the light. He fell asleep looking forward to the trip and what adventures it might bring.


	2. An Act of Cruelty

Chapter 2 An Act of Cruelty

The day dawned clear and bright and simulated sunlight, programmed to mirror the outside weather, streamed through the window, striking Zak in the face and bringing him into wakefulness. He stretched, yawned and then sat up. His packed duffle sat next to the wall reminding him of the impending trip; how lucky he was to have a master who cared so much….well, that was wrong, all masters cared about their apprentices. He hopped out of bed, picked out a set of fresh clothes and walked down to the showers used by the Padawans in the wing. Galyn sat in her usual place in the common area between the girls and boys' shower areas, "Good morning, Zak; I hear you're leaving us for a while again." She said pleasantly.

"Yes, Master Obi-Wan is taking me to Alderaan." Zak answered.

"Alderaan, huh? It's pretty there, you'll like it." Galyn told him.

"Master Obi-Wan says it's going to be a learning experience." Zak replied.

"Oh, it will be; Alderaan is very different from any other place you've been. Are you going up into the mountains?" Galyn asked.

"Yes, I know someone who lives there part of the time; we are going to go exploring together." Zak answered.

"Well then, you had better get yourself properly fitted out with warm clothing, the mountains can be very cold." Galyn said.

"I already did that; Master Obi-Wan took me down to Storage yesterday. I have everything I need." Zak assured her.

"Of course he did; I should have known that he would." Galyn replied. "Listen, the showers are all free right now, so you don't even have to wait."

"Thanks, Galyn." Zak said as he walked through the doorway into the boys' shower area.

Rows of cubicles lined all four walls of the room each one containing a small private area and a shower; all of them open as Galyn had informed him. Zak entered the first one and the door slid shut behind him.

By time he had finished showering and dressing a few minutes later, the rest of the Padawans had begun to file in and chatter filled the room.

"Morning, Zak." Del said as Zak emerged from his cubicle.

"Hello, Del." Zak replied.

"Is it true that you're leaving for Alderaan today?" Del asked.

"Oh yeah, haven't you heard, he's running away." One of the others boys taunted.

"That was uncalled for; what's the matter with you, Ferri? You know what happened." Del remarked defensively.

"All I know is that this little baby has to leave because he can't stand being around us; we have families and he doesn't." Ferri answered.

"Then you don't know anything; Zak was…" Del began.

"Stop it; stop it, both of you. I am not running away, Ferri; Master Obi-Wan decided that he didn't want me to be here right now." Zak explained. "It was his decision, not mine."

"Master Kenobi; I never could understand why he chose you in the first place." Ferri said.

Zak staggered back as if he had been struck and then began to slowly retreat from the shower room.

"That's right, run away you little baby." Ferri taunted again.

By this time, the others boys had become silent and stood listening and watching what was taking place between the three.

"I've heard just about enough from you; you're a bully and you are just jealous because Master Kenobi chose Zak instead of you." Del replied.

Zak continued to back slowly toward the doorway, fighting the urge to turn and run; and the need to cry. Ferri had expressed what he had always felt.

"What about you? I heard that when you thought Zak wouldn't be coming back as a Jedi that you wanted Master Kenobi to choose you as his next apprentice." Ferri fired back.

Zak blinked and looked at Del quizzically, "I…" Del stammered.

Then Zak did turn and rush from the room, out of the common area and down the hallway before Galyn could react. Galyn looked toward the doorway where Zak had disappeared and then into the boys' shower room. She stood up and walked to the entrance to the shower room, "Just what the devil is going on in here?" She demanded, putting her hands on her hips.

"Nothing, Galyn." Ferri answered innocently.

"Don't tell me nothing when I just watched Zak Perrin race out of here. What did you do?" Galyn asked.

There was silence as every boy in the room looked down at the floor and shuffled their feet.

"Very well, since no one here will tell me what you did, then I have no choice to report each and every one of you." Galyn informed them.

"But that's not fair, Galyn; most of us didn't do anything." One of the boys protested.

"No, Khyber; but since you won't tell me who did, then you are covering for him. That makes you just as guilty." Galyn answered.

When they continued to remain silent she said, "Not one of you will speak up and tell me what happened in here; and you call yourselves Jedi?"

"Well, maybe we didn't do anything." Ferri suggested.

"Really; then why did Zak leave here the way he did? He was distressed, I could sense it." Galyn replied.

"Well, you know how sensitive he is, maybe he didn't like the way someone looked at him." Ferri put forth.

"I know him better than that. He is not that sensitive; someone here did or said something that hurt him." Galyn answered. "And since none of you are willing to tell me, then you will all have to account for it. Those of you with masters will have to explain to them why you are keeping this secret; the rest of you can explain it to Master Windu. Personally, I find your behavior reprehensible." She turned and went back to her place, entering the names of every boy in the room into a data pad so that their masters would be notified. She then contacted Master Windu. By the time the boys had finished showering, their masters and Master Windu would be waiting for them.

Zak sat on the bed numb and in shock. He had not been surprised at Ferri's remarks; he had always been a bit of a bully, but to learn that Del had….he put his head in his hands waiting for the tears to come; but surprisingly they didn't and after a moment, he looked up to see his master standing in front of him.

"What's wrong?" Obi-Wan asked, concerned.

"I…nothing I can't deal with." Zak told him.

"I sense your distress; I sensed it all the way from the Council room. What happened to cause it?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I'm alright now; I was just thinking about my family, that's all." Zak lied.

Obi-Wan sat down on the bed next to him, "I think there is more to it than that." He said.

Before Zak could answer, there is a knock on the door, "Zak, it's Master Windu; may I come in?" A voice requested.

"Come in, yes; Master Windu." Obi-Wan replied.

The door slid open; Mace stood in the doorway for a moment before entering, "I thought I sensed your presence here, Obi-Wan. I understand there was an incident down at the showers." He said.

"How did you …Nothing happened, Master Windu." Zak claimed.

"Oh, but something did; Galyn contacted me." Mace countered. "She said you ran out of the shower like something was chasing you; she sensed your distress, I can still sense it."

"Come, Zak; something happened, bad enough to hurt and send you running." Obi-Wan added.

"I can't; it's not that bad, I shouldn't be such a baby." Zak answered.

"A baby? Where did that come from? Did someone down there call you a baby?" Obi-Wan asked.

Zak said nothing, but nodded slowly.

"Why, Zak?" Mace asked.

Zak sighed, "Because I'm going to Alderaan." He told them.

"And that would make you a baby?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes, he said I was running away like a baby." Zak explained.

"Running away from what?" Mace asked.

"From all the families visiting here." Zak answered.

"Well, I am appalled that we have Padawans here that would be that insensitive. You do understand that none of us think you are running away, Zak; don't you?" Mace asked.

"Yes; I guess so." Zak replied.

"Well, you are not running; after what you have just recently been through, it would be wrong to expect you not to be effected by the presence of other families. That is the reason why Master Obi-Wan wants to take you somewhere else until they have gone. This does not make you a baby and it does not mean you are running away." Mace explained. "Right now, I want you to tell me who said this."

"I can't." Zak answered, looking away from him.

"Zak, the boy who said that is a Jedi and should be made to understand that it is wrong for a Jedi to even think such a thing, let alone hurt someone by saying it." Obi-Wan told him.

"Listen to me, young Perrin; if you do not tell us who said it, all ten boys will be given the same discipline assignments. Since none of them would talk, they will all receive some punishment." Mace said, "If I do not know who did the taunting, I will have to…"

Zak sighed, looked past Mace and cut him off, "It was Ferri." He said quietly.

"Ferri; that does not surprise me. I had hoped that he would change once Clive Maru had chosen him." Mace replied, shaking his head.

"He wanted Master Obi-Wan to choose him; Not Master Maru." Zak said.

"Who told you that?" Obi-Wan asked.

Zak looked down at the floor, "Del." He answered.

"Why did he tell you that?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I don't know; Del was…Del is my friend. I don't think he wanted Ferri's words to hurt me." Zak replied.

"Well, that would make sense." Obi-Wan decided.

"Hmm; and I am sure Del was telling the truth. I have heard talk among the others boys that Ferri was disappointed when you chose Zak over him." Mace confirmed.

"Zak, you started to say that Del was your friend. What else happened, Padawan?" Obi-Wan asked.

Zak continued to look at the floor.

"Zak, come on." Obi-Wan urged.

Zak shook his head, "It doesn't matter." He said.

"Did you find out that he wanted to replace you after you were hurt?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes, Ferri told me." Zak admitted.

"I see there is no end to Ferri's cruelty. Clive will have his hands full trying to straighten him out." Mace said. "Well, he and all the other masters should be down at the showers by now. Come on, we might just as well get this over with."

"I don't think I want to go back down there." Zak told them.

"I think you should." Obi-Wan told him.

"Why? I already know what they will think." Zak answered.

"Really? Learned to read minds have you?" Obi-Wan asked.

"They are going to think I went running to you." Zak replied.

"Well, it doesn't matter; you are coming down there with us, I am not giving you a choice." Obi-Wan said.

Zak nodded and stood up, waiting for them to lead the way.

Several masters stood behind their Padawans and those without masters stood in front of Galyn when they arrived. At the sight of Obi-Wan and Mace, every boy's gaze turned to the floor…except one, Ferri.

"Galyn, you told me there was a problem here." Mace started.

"Yes, Master." Galyn answered and then waited for Mace to ask her to explain.

"Alright, start from the beginning, Galyn." Mace prompted.

When she had finished, Mace turned to the boys, eyeing each one of them in turn, "So, you think that is acceptable to hurt another; especially one of your own comrades." He said.

The boys, except Ferri, looked down at the floor again.

"Well, speak up; is that what you think?" Mace demanded.

"No, Master Windu." Khyber mumbled.

"Who said that, Khyber is it?" Mace asked.

"Yes, Master." Khyber confirmed.

"So, you think whatever was said to Zak was wrong?" Mace asked.

"Yes, Master." Khyber answered.

"You do; well if that is the case, then why are covering for the one who said it?" Mace asked.

Khyber shrugged and looked back down at the floor.

"I see; you all think you owe more loyalty to him than you do to Zak who has done nothing wrong." Mace surmised, "In that case, all of you will be given disciplinary assignments and then maybe you will come to a different conclusion.

"As for you, Ferri; it seems that you have a much larger lesson to learn." He finished.

Ferri glared at Zak, "You little womp rat; you had to go run off and tell your master didn't you." He said.

"Ferri, what's the matter with you? I thought you were better than that." Clive said as he grabbed Ferri's arm and turned him. "Just what did you say to him?"

"What difference does it make? It was the truth." Ferri answered defensively.

"No, it was not." Obi-Wan spoke up, "Zak is not running away from anything; he is coming with me to Alderaan. I made the decision to go; he did not even want to leave. Do you have any idea of what he has been through?"

Ferri dropped his gaze, "I still don't understand why you chose him instead of me." He said.

"Is that what this is all about? Your jealousy? Then you should know why I did not choose you." Obi-Wan replied.

"Well, I do; we have a lot to discuss, Ferri." Clive added.

"Yes, Master." A subdued Ferri replied.

"Master Windu; with your permission, I would like to decide what disciplinary measures to take." Clive requested.

"Of course, Master Maru." Mace consented, "And that goes for the rest of you, Masters; I will leave it up to you to discipline your Padawans as you see fit."

He then turned to the small group standing with Galyn, "As to you; I will deal with you myself. You will report to training room ten in one hour; but, Del, you will remain here. I wish to speak with you. The rest of you are dismissed."

When only the four of them remained, Obi-Wan put his hand on Zak's shoulder and turned him back toward his quarters, "We have a journey to make; come, Padawan." He said.

"Yes, safe journey, Obi-Wan; and may the Force be with you." Mace replied.

"Thank you, Mace." Obi-Wan answered.

"Umm…Master Kenobi; could I speak to Zak?...please, it's really important." Del asked.

"Of course, Del; Zak, would that be alright with you?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Sure, why not." Zak answered.

"Listen, I just wanted to say I was sorry; Ferri was right, I did want Master Kenobi to take me in your place." Del admitted.

"But we were friends; why would you do that?" Zak asked.

"I was worried about not being chosen…I'm still worried about it; but I should never have approached Master Kenobi about it. I'm sorry." Del answered.

"It's alright, Del; I understand." Zak assured him.

"Then, we can still be friends?" Del asked tentatively.

"Yes, as long as you promise not to do that again." Zak replied.

"Promise." Del vowed, "Never again."

An hour later, they were aboard the small transport and preparing to leave when Jerod appeared with a pair of lined trousers, "You nearly forgot these, Zak; I checked the records to confirm your size. Your legs would probably get numb without a pair of these." He explained.

"Thank you, Master Malian." Zak said, as he took the trousers.

"You are very welcome, Zak….Master Kenobi, have a safe trip." Jerod answered and then left the ship, but stood watching as Obi-Wan lifted it up and maneuvered it toward the hanger door.

"Well, here we go; are you still excited, Padawan." Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes, Master, very excited." Zak answered.


	3. A Piece of Silver Metal

Chapter 3 A Piece of Silver Metal

Once the craft was free of the hanger, Obi-Wan turned the controls over to Zak. It had been their routine for some time, and Obi-Wan could not see any reason to change it now. He could feel Zak's enthusiasm swell as he took the ship higher and higher until they were clear of the atmosphere and into space. Obi-Wan entered the coordinates for Alderaan into the nav computer and Zak punched the button that sent them into hyperspace.

"Well done, Padawan." Obi-Wan complimented.

"Thank you, Master; I learned from the best." Zak answered.

"Yes, I would say Master Anakin is certainly the best." Obi-Wan replied.

"Well, one of the best." Zak said. "I learned from you too."

Obi-Wan smiled at him, "You never asked." He said.

"Asked what, Master?" Zak wondered.

"If I would have taken Del if you had not recovered completely." Obi-Wan answered.

"Oh, that; I didn't need to." Zak told him.

"No?" Obi-Wan questioned.

"No, I already knew you wouldn't." Zak explained. "You promised."

"So, you have finally learned to trust me." Obi-Wan said.

"Yes, Master." Zak answered.

"That's good." Obi-Wan replied.

As they settled in for the trip, Zak pulled out one of the lessons Jocasta Nu had sent along for him. To his delight and complete surprise, it was about Alderaan, "Did you tell her to do that?" He asked.

"No; I don't think anyone can tell Master Nu what to do. She asked me where we were going, so I assume she decided that a lesson about it was in order." Obi-Wan answered.

"Well, I'm sure glad she did." Zak replied as he began to study the data pad.

Obi-Wan smiled and after a few moments, slipped into meditation. Zak turned to look at him for a few moments; he could not think of another Jedi he would rather be apprenticed to.

Apparently sensing Zak's eye on him, Obi-Wan, without opening his eyes, asked quietly, "What are staring at, Padawan?"

"Nothing; I was just thinking." Zak answered.

"Ah." Obi-Wan murmured, "Thinking is always good."

When they came out of hyperspace, Obi-Wan allowed Zak to take the ship down and he made a near-perfect landing on the platform assigned to them. After securing the ship, they grabbed their belongings, lowered the boarding ramp and joined Boba and the Chancellor waiting for them. Obi-Wan led the way down and bowed, "Chancellor." He said.

"Welcome, Master Kenobi. I trust you had a good flight?" Bail asked.

"Yes, no problems at all; I must thank you again for the invitation." Obi-Wan replied.

"It was my pleasure." Bail answered and then turned his attention to Zak, "You are looking much better, Zak."

Zak bowed politely before answering, "I am feeling much better too, Chancellor; thank you for asking."

"Well, that is good because Boba has a busy schedule planned." Bail told him. "Starting this afternoon, isn't that right, Boba?"

"Yes, sir; just a little hike into the foot hills; about 10 Kilometers round trip." Boba said. "What you're wearing is fine for now, but tomorrow, when we go higher, you'll need something a lot warmer. We should be able to find you something."

"You won't have to; I brought warmer clothes with me." Zak replied.

"I didn't know Jedi had warmer clothing." Boba said.

"Even Jedi get cold, Boba." Zak answered.

"Well, I know; I thought maybe you just had to either put up with being cold or borrow someone else's clothes." Boba replied a little defensively.

"That's alright; I didn't even know we could wear warmer clothes until yesterday." Zak assured him.

Bail, who had been listening to their conversation smiled and then ushered them into a waiting shuttle, "Well, I have arranged for our lunch to be ready when you arrived; shall we go?" He asked.

"Of course, Chancellor." Obi-Wan answered.

"Then you and Zak can get settled and he and Boba can start exploring." Bail replied as he took his seat.

The ride to the Chancellor's residence was brief; but Zak marveled at the beauty of the place during that short trip. Boba pointed out the places he had been and planned to show Zak during their stay and Zak became even more eager to begin. A member of Bail's staff greeted them as they exited the shuttle, offering to take their duffles. Obi-Wan politely declined the offer and followed him into the large palatial mansion that Bail and his wife called home. Breha was waiting for them in the entrance hall, "Master Kenobi, I am so glad you could come." She said, extending her hand.

Obi-Wan bowed first and then took her hand, "Thank you, Your Majesty; it was kind of you to invite us." He replied.

"You and your apprentice are always welcome here; you have done so much for my husband….and for me." Breha answered, "Zak, I am so glad are feeling better than the last time I saw you."

Zak bowed to her then, "Thank you, Your Majesty; I am feeling much better."

"Ready to follow Boba on one of his little expeditions then?" She asked.

"Yes, Ma'am; I'm looking forward to it." Zak answered.

She laughed lightly and said, "Well, be prepared, he gives the Chancellor quite a work out when he goes with him."

"Shall we get you settled now? And then we can go in to lunch." Bail suggested. "Micah, show Master Kenobi and Zak where they will be staying."

"Yes, sir; gentlemen, follow me." Micah answered and started up the staircase to one side of the hall.

Boba walked up with them, "This is going to be great; Bail has…."

"Bail? You call him Bail?" Zak interrupted incredulously.

"Well, sure; that's his name. He said it was ridiculous for me to keep calling him 'Chancellor'; the only time I have to do that anymore is when we're in public." Boba explained.

"Oh." Zak answered.

"Anyway, Bail gave you the room next to mine." Boba said excitedly.

"Wait; I have my own room here? That's not necessary; I can stay with Master Obi-Wan." Zak replied.

"Why? There's plenty of room." Boba told him. "Master Kenobi, it's alright if Zak has a room to himself, isn't it?"

"Boba…" Zak started.

"This is the Chancellor's house; if he wishes to give Zak his own room, then it his right to do so." Obi-Wan answered.

"See, I told you." Boba said.

Micah led the way down a spacious hallway and stopped before a door to his right, "Master Kenobi, the Chancellor has requested that you stay in this room; however, if it is not suitable, we can make other arrangements." He said.

Without even looking Obi-Wan answered, "No, this will be just fine, thank you, Micah."

"Very good; I will take your apprentice to his room if you no longer need me." Micah replied.

"No, I can settle myself in, thank you again." He assured him and then turned to Zak before going in, "I will meet you downstairs when you are settled." He told him.

"Yes, Master." Zak answered and then followed Micah and Boba further down the hall.

Toward the end of the hallway, Micah stopped and opened a door on the right, "This is your room; Boba specifically asked that yours be close to his." He said.

Zak peeked in; two large windows framed the mountains outside. A large bed and nightstand stood in the corner; a dresser stood along one wall and a chair sat in another corner. Two other doors flanked each other on opposite walls. Micah walked in and opened one of the doors, "This door leads to Boba's room. The other is your bathroom." He explained.

"I…I can't stay in here." Zak said.

"Why? What's wrong with it?" Boba asked, "Don't you like it?"

"No, it's not that; I'm a Jedi, staying here just wouldn't be right." Zak answered.

"Why not?" A voice said behind him.

Zak turned to see the Chancellor standing out in the hallway, "Because it's…it's just too much." Zak explained.

"Oh; well if you would rather sleep on the floor, that can be arranged." Bail assured with a touch of amusement, "I would not want to make you uncomfortable."

"Zak, stow your things; it's alright. The Chancellor has been very generous; don't offend him by refusing his hospitality." Obi-Wan instructed.

"Yes, Master." Zak replied and then looked up at Bail, "I'm sorry, Chancellor; I didn't mean to offend you."

"That is quite alright, Zak; now just put your things in your room and come downstairs so that we can have lunch. If I ruin Boba's schedule, he will not be happy." Bail answered and then winked at Obi-Wan.

Lunch was a relatively casual meal served out in the outdoor garden since the weather permitted it. Gemma hugged Zak when she saw him, "I worried 'bout you, Sackie; you got hurt to so bad." She said. "All better now?"

"Yes, Gemma, all better." Zak told her.

Talk varied from the state of the Republic, to the culture of Alderaan before turning to Boba's plans for Zak while he was there. When the meal was finished, Boba excused himself and Obi-Wan indicated that Zak could join him. Gemma pouted at being left out until Bail explained to her that Boba and Zak were going much too far for her to go along and Breha offered to take her on a little walk around the estate gardens. Bail and Obi-Wan retired to Bail's study and Zak went upstairs to retrieve his cloak. When he returned he stood in the doorway to the study, "We're leaving now, Master." He said.

"Very well; have a good time, but be careful." Obi-Wan replied.

"Yes, Master." Zak answered.

---------

It was only a short hike to the place where Boba planned to begin, "I thought we should do this one first, and kind of gradually ease you into the upper heights; the air is thinner the farther up you go, so you have to get used to it." He said, "Just follow me; I did this one a lot when I first got here."

"I'm right behind you." Zak replied as he climbed up after Boba.

They had been hiking for nearly half an hour when they heard it, a sharp crack off in the distance, "What was that?" Zak asked.

"I don't know; I hear it every now and then." Boba said nonchalantly.

"Aren't you the least bit curious about what it is?" Zak asked.

"No, I…" Boba was interrupted by another crack, this one a little closer.

"I have a bad feeling about this; maybe we should head back." Zak said.

"Why? It's nothing; it's just a noise." Boba replied, "Come on."

"But you have no idea what it is. I don't…" Zak stopped when another crack sounded.

"Umm…maybe you're right." Boba decided when that crack was followed almost immediately by one that sounded very close.

"You won't get an argument from me; I thought we should have turned back two cracks ago." Zak said just as a loud report sounded followed by something striking a rock in front of his feet, "Did you see that?"

"Uh huh; what was it?" Boba wondered.

"I don't know; but I don't know if we should stick around to find out." Zak answered and starting walking swiftly the way they had come.

"Just a minute." Boba protested as he bent down to pick up something near the rock, "What…ouch; it's hot."

"Forget it, Boba; we have to get out of here." Zak told him, "Come on."

"Hang on, I've got it now." Boba replied as he used the end of his tunic to pick it up, "Got it; let's get out of here."

The boys moved as quickly as they dared on the rough terrain even though they heard no more of the cracks. Boba sighed with relief when they finally reached the place they had started from and they stopped to catch their breath. He had managed to keep hold of the thing he had picked up in his tunic and now he opened the edges to reveal a piece of silver metal.

"What do you suppose this is?" Boba asked.

"I don't know; is it still hot?" Zak asked.

"No, not anymore; maybe Bail will know what it is." Boba suggested.

"Or Master Obi-Wan;" Zak added.

"Yeah, maybe; come on let's go home." Boba replied.

---------

"You two are back early." Bail said as they burst into the house.

"We umm…something happened." Boba began.

"What?" Obi-Wan asked as he came into the entrance hall.

"Noises, cracks." Boba answered.

"You came back because you heard noises?" Bail asked.

"Something wasn't right, Master; it just didn't feel right." Zak added.

"Alright, alright; slow down and start from the very beginning." Obi-Wan instructed.

"I have a suggestion; take off your coats, get something to drink and come into the study; then you can explain the whole thing." Bail advised.

Twenty minutes later, Zak and Boba had together explained what they saw and heard while they were hiking and Boba produced the piece of silver metal for Bail and Obi-Wan to examine.

After examining it, Bail shook his head, "I have no idea what that is; Master Kenobi?" He admitted and then handed it to Obi-Wan.

"I do." Obi-Wan said.

"What is it then?" Bail asked.

"It's called a slug; Zak, you are very lucky this didn't hit you." Obi-Wan replied.

"Why? What would it do?" Zak asked.

"Imbed itself into your foot. It would be painful and crippling until it was removed." Obi-Wan explained.

"But where did it come from? It just sort of flew threw the air." Boba wondered.

"It came from a weapon called a slug thrower; it's a primitive weapon, but very dangerous. If one of these hits you in the right place, it could kill you." Obi-Wan answered, "Or at the very least, cause a great deal of pain."

"You sound like you speak from experience." Bail told him.

"I do; trust me, if you get hit with one of these, it is going to hurt." Obi-Wan said.

"Is that the cracking noise we heard?" Zak asked.

"Yes; the report of the slug thrower does sound like a crack." Obi-Wan confirmed.

"Boba said that it's not the first time he's heard it." Zak informed them.

"Boba, you never said anything to us." Bail said.

"I didn't think it was that important; it was always so far away before." Boba replied.

"Well, whoever has this slug thrower could hurt or kill the next person who hikes up that way. I will have to send for a Clone squad to hunt for this person before someone gets hurt." The Chancellor decided.

"In the meantime, I would like to have a look around up there. Maybe I can turn something up." Obi-Wan said.

"If you are going to do that, Master Kenobi; I hope you are very careful." Organa said.

"Oh, I intend to be." Obi-Wan answered.


	4. The Chyrax

Chapter 4 The Chyrax

"I should come with you, Master." Zak said.

"I don't think so, Padawan." Obi-Wan replied.

"Well I do; I know where to go." Zak argued.

Obi-Wan looked at him; his desire to protect his apprentice conflicted with his need to train him. He sighed, "Right you are, Zak; but we must be very careful and very quick." He answered.

"Understood, Master." Zak assured him.

"Then I should go too; I know that place better than anyone." Boba protested.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and sighed again, "Why is that I am suddenly being dictated to by two young boys?" He asked.

"You must admit, he does have a point, Master Kenobi." Bail interjected.

Obi-Wan shook his head, "Very well, but I am doing this against my better judgment." He conceded with yet another sigh.

Half an hour later, they had reached the spot where they had first heard the shots. Obi-Wan reached out through the Force to determine if anyone was within shooting range. Whoever the shooter had been, he was long gone; Obi-Wan could detect no presence nearby, "Well, it appears that whoever was shooting at you is gone now. Why don't we fan out and see if we can find any more of those slugs." He suggested.

"Master Kenobi, is it possible that this person wasn't really shooting at anyone?" Boba wondered.

"Yes, it is entirely possible; but it does not make him…or her any less dangerous." Obi-Wan answered.

They searched for a few minutes, finding nothing until Zak came across the remains of a mid-sized furry animal with a short mane along its neck, a long furry muzzle and cloven hooves.

"Master; I have something over here." He announced.

Obi-Wan and Boba both quickly joined him; Obi-Wan knelt down next to the creature, "It's a chyrax." Boba informed them, "But its rack is missing."

"A chyrax?" Zak questioned.

"Yeah, they're native to the mountains here; but they are protected by law." Boba explained.

"Well, someone must have forgotten that." Obi-Wan said as he examined the animal, "Here, this was the reason for the shooting." He pulled back a section of the mane near the head to reveal a small hole.

"But why would someone want to do that?" Zak asked.

"Just for sport; they take the racks as trophies." Boba answered.

"But why use a slug thrower instead of a blaster?" Zak asked.

"If that's like the others, it couldn't have been one of those slug thrower things." Boba countered.

"Why not?" Zak asked.

"Wouldn't they have found those slug things in them?" Boba asked.

"They should have; but this wound is and the cracking noises you heard are consistent with a slug thrower. Maybe this one is different than the others." Obi-Wan speculated.

"I don't think so; it looks the same to me." Boba disagreed.

"Boba, how do you know all this?" Obi-Wan asked.

"The Chancellor told me, he loves these animals; this is not going to make him happy. This is the fourth one this month." Boba explained.

"Well, I'll carry it back down so that the Chancellor can see it. Then he can decide what to do about it; and tomorrow, we'll go up higher and see if there are any signs of whoever is responsible for this." Obi-Wan said, putting his hands under the beast, lifting it up and placing it on his shoulders.

"Just don't let Gemma see it." Boba warned.

"No, I do not think that would be a very good idea." Obi-Wan replied.

They hiked back down; Obi-Wan took the animal from his shoulders and wrapped his cloak around it. When they reached the house, Obi-Wan and Zak waited outside and sent Boba in to tell the Chancellor.

"Damn, not another one." Bail said as he looked down at the chyrax lying on Obi-Wan cloak. "Boba said it had the same…yes, I see; it is exactly the same as the others."

"I believe it was the slug thrower." Obi-Wan replied.

"No, not if it is like the others; we found no little pieces of metal." Bail answered, "I have had each animal necropsied and none of them had those slugs in them."

"Maybe someone removed them." Zak surmised.

"Yes, that would make sense." Obi-Wan concurred.

"Why; why would they….oh, they didn't want anyone to know what they were using." Boba realized.

"Exactly." Obi-Wan confirmed.

Bail shook his head sadly, "I suppose using a primitive weapon was more of a challenge. I can never understand the mindset of someone who would want to destroy one of these beautiful animals." He said.

"Well, as long as we are here; Zak and I will get to the bottom of this." Obi-Wan assured him.

"I cannot ask you to do that, Master Kenobi; it is much too dangerous." Bail replied.

"You are not asking us and we are willing to take the risk to find this person. The threat is not only to the chyrax, but to anyone who happens to be near him while he is hunting; he could have shot Boba." Obi-Wan countered, "Taking risks is part of being a Jedi."

"You are right of course; I have sent to Coruscant for a special task force of Clones, they should be here tomorrow." Bail admitted with a sigh and nod of his head.

"Alright; and until they get here, Zak and I will climb up to the higher reaches to see if we can find out anything else." Obi-Wan replied.

"Then take me; I know the Heights better than anyone. I can guide you." Boba offered.

Obi-Wan shook his head; before he could answer, however, the Chancellor interrupted, "Boba is right, Master Kenobi. He has spent many hours climbing around up there."

"Alright; we do need a guide, and I am sure that Boba is capable of taking care of himself. We will leave at first light." Obi-Wan decided.

"I will have one of my men take care of this; I do not want Breha or Gemma to see it. I will see that your cloak is cleaned as well." Bail said.

"Thank you; I will not need it tomorrow if we are going higher, I have other clothing for that." Obi-Wan replied.

Bail bent down and touched the mane of the chyrax, "Please find out who is doing this." He said and then straightened up.

When they entered the house, Breha was waiting in the entrance hall, "They found another one." She stated.

"Yes, Breha; just like the others." Bail told her.

She shook her head, "I will never understand why anyone would want to kill one of them; you will find out who is doing this, won't you, Master Kenobi?" Breha asked.

Obi-Wan nodded, "Zak and I are going up to the Heights tomorrow; maybe we can find some clue up there to lead us to this poacher." He answered.

"Somebody kilt another pretty 'rax." Gemma said as she came from the back of the house.

"Who told you that, sweetheart?" Bail asked.

"I seen it." Gemma replied. "Master Kenobi wuz carryin' it."

"I'm sorry, Gemma; I did not want you to see it." Obi-Wan told her.

"Yeah, I know; it's why you had it all wrapped up, but I seen it anyway." Gemma replied. "You catch the bad man that kilt it; won'tcha Master Kenobi?"

"Yes, I promise, we will, Gemma." Obi-Wan vowed. "I am beginning to think there may be more than one person involved here."

"Why do you say that?" Bail asked.

"Well, Boba said he thought maybe the chyrax were killed for sport and their racks taken for trophies; I would think that once you have gotten that trophy, there would be no need to collect another one." Obi-Wan speculated.

"But the killings are all the same; that would mean they all have these slug throwers." Bail objected.

"Not necessarily; what if someone is providing a hunting service?" Obi-Wan replied.

"A hunting service? You mean providing the weapon and leading a client to the kill? That is obscene." Bail exclaimed.

"Yes, I agree; but it would explain why so many chyrax have been killed in the same manner. I believe that some fellow is making himself a tidy living by guiding rich clients to the chyrax and then providing them with a primitive weapon to make the kill more challenging." Obi-Wan explained further.

"That would make this person very dangerous; be careful tomorrow." Bail warned and then turned to Boba, "I mean you, Boba."

"What? Me? I'm always careful." Boba proclaimed.

"I mean it, son; I do not want you to be killed." Bail told him.

"Oh for…I'm not going to get myself killed." Boba assured him. "I'm not stupid, you know."

"No, but you can be reckless." Bail said.

"Well, I promise, I won't get reckless tomorrow." Boba replied.

"Good, I will hold you to that promise." Bail answered.

The rest of the afternoon was spent planning for the trek up to the Heights the next day. When dinnertime came, the conversation continued and only concluded when it was time to go to bed. They all slept fitfully and rose just before dawn.

Zak dressed in his warmer trousers and boots and carried his outer garments downstairs. Obi-Wan was already dressed and was speaking quietly with Bail when he entered the dining room; he turned to Zak, "Are you all ready, Padawan?" He asked.

"Yes, Master, as ready as I'll ever be." Zak answered.

"Well, as soon as we have eaten, we will be off." Obi-Wan told him.

"I'm ready to go." Zak assured him.


	5. A Deadly Ascent

Chapter 5 A Deadly Ascent

Boba joined them in the company of Gemma and Breha; breakfast was served on the sideboard and they helped themselves to whatever they wished to eat. When they had finished they ventured into the entrance hall, and gathered their outerwear. Breha knelt down in front of Boba, "You be careful." She said, adjusting the collar of his jacket.

"I will, stop fussing; jeez." Boba replied as he tried to squirm away from her.

She finished without hurrying and stood up, "I just want you to come back in one piece, that's all." She told him.

Boba gave her a reassuring smile, "I will, don't worry." He promised, "I'm very good at keeping myself in one piece."  
Bail smiled, "We know you are, Boba; but sometimes we forget. It is just that we have grown rather used to you being around here and Gemma would miss you terribly." He answered.

Boba looked at the floor and shuffled his feet, "I know; I kinda like it here too. I'll be alright, I promise." He replied.

"Well, let's get going." Obi-Wan said as he guided Zak out the door.

Boba followed them out, relieved for having a reason to escape from his uncomfortable situation; he still was not used to having a mother, and Breha was trying to fill that position in his life, something he was not quite ready for. He did not look back as they made their way across the front garden heading toward the path that wound partway up into the Heights.

"She's still watching you, you know." Zak said, walking beside him.

"That figures; she's trying to be my mother." Boba replied gruffly.

"What's wrong with that?" Zak asked.

"I don't need a mother; I did just fine without one for the first fourteen years of my life, what do I need one for now?" Boba answered.

"At least you have a choice." Zak murmured as the image of his own loveless mother entered his mind.

"Well, you're welcome to Lady Breha if you want her. Come on, this way." Boba said, moving ahead of Zak and leading the way toward the path up to the higher reaches.

Zak sighed and shook his head; Obi-Wan patted his shoulder, "You must not expect him to change all at once. He will come around, but it will take a little more time." He assured him.

"I know, Master." Zak replied.

After about twenty minutes, Boba called them to a halt, and pointed to a rugged path leading gradually upwards, "This is it; I have to warn you, the air here gets very thin very fast once we round that bend there, the incline gets real steep." He informed them, "And then it will start to get colder."

"Alright, consider us warned and lead on, Boba." Obi-Wan replied.

Boba nodded and started up the path with Zak and Obi-Wan on his heels. When they reached the place where it became steeper, Boba stopped again to fasten the front of his coat and then pulled a pair of gloves and a hat from his pocket and put them on. Zak and Obi-Wan followed his example and when they were all ready, began the climb up to the Heights. Another twenty minutes brought them to the end of the path; in front of them, was a rough rock wall.

"From here, we climb." Boba said, pulling his line out.

Obi-Wan turned to Zak, "How are you doing, Padawan?" He asked.

"Fine, Master; just a little short of breath." Zak answered truthfully.

"Well, it will not due if you lose consciousness while you are climbing; use your breather then." Obi-Wan instructed.

"Yes, Master." Zak replied as he took his breather from his belt and positioned it in his mouth.

"Boba, have you climbed this summit before?" Obi-Wan asked.

Boba shook his head, "No, I've been this far, but I haven't climbed it yet….not this one." He told him. "I'm sorry, Master Kenobi, I was not lying when I said I knew the Heights; I do, I have just not climbed everything."

Obi-Wan smiled and patted him on the back, "I knew that already; I only needed to know whether you would need to lead the way. Since you do not, then you and Zak will follow me." He explained. "But you have been up on the Heights, haven't you?"

"Oh, yes; I usually go up a different way, an easier way." Boba Fett answered. "But if the poaching guide brings his clients up here, he might be using that route."

"Yes, good thinking, Boba; you may be right." Obi-Wan told him as he eyed the summit carefully, "Alright, hang back until I tell you; observe where I go and follow me."

Zak nodded.

"Boba?" Obi-Wan prompted.

"I will, Master Kenobi." Boba replied.

They hooked themselves together and Obi-Wan began his ascent, carefully picking his handholds, pulling himself up and then searching for his next move. When he had climbed about fifteen meters, he signaled for them to follow and watched them closely, ready to haul either of them up if they should fall. Within minutes, both boys joined him and they repeated the process again, watching as he climbed and then following him when he indicated that it was safe for them. Halfway to his second perch, the shots began and Obi-Wan signaled to them to stay where they were, after several moments, the shots stopped and Obi-Wan nodded to them to resume climbing, "We will rest here for a moment, and then I will continue up." He said when they had reached him, "How are you doing, Zak?"

Zak pulled the breather from his mouth and smiled, "Fine, Master." Then frowned, "But what about those shots?"

"I will worry about that; you just worry about not falling and getting enough air." Obi-Wan told him.

Zak nodded thoughtfully, "Yes, Master."

Obi-Wan nodded and after a few more minutes asked, "How are we doing; ready to go yet?"

Both boys nodded; Obi-Wan turned back to the wall found a place to begin and pulled himself up. He was only a few meters above them, just pulling himself up to another ledge when the shots began again. Without warning, the rock his right hand was gripping exploded in his hand as one of the slugs hit it and it disintegrated, leaving him dangling by one hand. Another shot hit the rock he gripped in his left hand and he fell. Acting without thinking, he quickly detached himself from Zak's line in order to prevent him from falling with him and taking Boba down as well.

"NO!" Zak screamed as he realized what had just happened and what his master had just done, "No."

"_It's alright, Zak; just keep going." _Obi-Wan's voice sounded in his head. _"I can't leave you, Master." _He answered. _"You must trust me, Padawan, I will be all right; climb to the summit, continue what we started. I will join you when I can." _Obi-Wan's calm voice told him._ "Do your duty as a Jedi." "Yes, Master."_

Boba started to climb back down, "No, Boba; we have to keep going." Zak told him.

"But Master Kenobi…." Boba protested.

"It's alright; he sent me a message through the Force. He wants us to keep going." Zak replied with resolve and determination.

"But aren't you afraid that he might be hurt." Boba protested again.

"I…I can't think about that. I am a Jedi and Master Obi-Wan wants me to do my duty as a Jedi. We have to continue what we have already started." Zak answered and began to climb.

Boba shook his head, "I don't understand; you tell me I have to think about others and now you are just leaving Master Kenobi." He argued.

Zak glanced back at him, "Do you think this is easy for me? He wants us to keep going; if I went down after him now, I would be thinking only of myself." He said. "If you don't want to come, then go ahead and unhook your line." Zak finished, continuing his climb without looking back.

Boba sighed, "No, if I leave you, then you will probably get yourself killed…..now, put your breather back on before you pass out on me." He said.

Zak climbed to the ledge that his master had been trying to reach and waited for Boba to join him there. The shots had stopped as quickly as they had started, but neither boy knew if or when they would start again.

"I'll take the lead; I think I can find the way to the top." Boba suggested, "And put that breather back on."

"Alright, alright." Zak answered, "Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"Probably more than you do. Come on, we're wasting time." Boba replied.

Zak nodded, Boba, he decided, was probably right; he replaced the breather and followed as Boba inched his way up. They made it all the way to the summit before the shots rang out again, forcing them to dive for cover.

------------

Obi-Wan groaned and rolled over. He had managed to Force push himself against the rocks he been falling into preventing himself from being severely injured or killed. He lay on his back, carefully accessing his body through the Force. _"Obi-Wan?" _His brother asked in concern. _"It's alright; nothing seems to be broken." "I felt you fall." "I am sorry; there are times when it is not good to be connected." "Where are you?" "On Alderaan with Zak." "Is Zak alright?" "Yes, I unhooked his line. He has gone on." "Gone on? He left you?" "I told him to; we are on a mission, Anakin." "But what about you?" "I told you, I am all right. In a moment or two, I will climb back up and find them." "Them? So, he is with Boba then." "Yes." "I'm coming to you." "No, you are not; your wife is close to term and there is no need for you to come all the way to Alderaan." "Are you sure you are all right?" "Yes, brother." "Alright, then I will send you healing strength." "Thank you." _He opened himself to Anakin and merged with him for a moment, feeling his brother's strength bolstering his own before pulling back. _"I am here, my brother, if you need me." "Yes, I know, Anakin." _Obi-Wan sat up and felt a pain in his side; he had broken a rib.

"Well, that could be a problem." He said aloud as he touched a wet spot above his eye and realized there was a cut there.

Sighing, he pulled a piece of cloth from his belt and tied it around his head to prevent the blood from dripping in his eye and obscuring his vision. Overall, he decided, it could have been much worse. He pushed himself off the ground and stood up, gritting his teeth against the pain in his side. He was just starting to climb back up when the shots rang out again.

------------

"Well, this is just great; what do you propose we do now?" Boba asked.

"Just be patient and wait. Besides, we don't know that he's shooting as us." Zak answered.

"How long? My butt is freezing." Boba complained.

"Which would you rather have, a frozen butt or to be hit by one of those slugs?" Zak asked.

"Well, if you put it that way…" Boba conceded.

"_Zak?" "Master, are you alright?" "Yes, I can hear the shots; have you and Boba found cover?" "Yes, Master." "Good, Padawan; stay where you are, I am coming." "Yes, Master."_

"….Zak; Zak? Are you listening?" Boba asked.

"What?"

"I just asked you how long…what were you doing, anyway?" Boba asked.

"Master Obi-Wan connected with me." Zak answered.

"But…I saw; how badly hurt is he?" Boba asked.

"I don't know; but he said he was coming for us, so it can't be too bad." Zak answered.

"That's impossible; I saw how far he fell." Boba countered.

Zak shook his head, "As Jedi, we are taught how to use the Force to break our fall." Zak replied.

"Well, then why were you hurt so badly on Belarid then?" Boba asked.

"Because I made the choice to save my brother from falling instead; I couldn't do both." Zak explained.

Boba shook his head this time, "I never will understand why you continued to protect him after what he did." He said.

"Even after all he did, he is still my brother." Zak answered as a shot ricocheted off the side of the rock they were hiding behind and struck a rock close to them.

Boba slid in the opposite direction, "That was too close; maybe we should move." He suggested.

"To where?" Zak asked.

Boba looked around and pointed to a cave entrance in the side of a low hill, "There." He said, pointing toward it.

"Alright; that's just great, but how do you propose we get there?" Zak asked.

Instead of answering, Boba moved slowly toward the mouth of the cave. "Boba, are you completely insane; he will shoot you." Zak exclaimed.

"No, not if I do this right." Boba answered, "Get ready to run."

"What?" Zak asked.

"Run; you know, run." Boba answered. "Do that Jedi speed thing and then just grab hold of me and drag me in with you."

"You must be joking; Master Obi-Wan said stay under cover." Zak insisted.

"Well, I don't think he knew how close we came to being hit by one of those metal things." Boba argued, "I'm going to do this, with or without you."

"Master Obi-Wan is going to kill me….alright, get ready, here I come." Zak said as he shot up and moved quickly to the cave, grabbing hold of Boba as he went.

Shots rang out, but they managed to make it. Zak let Boba go and dropped in an exhausted heap on the floor. Breathing hard, he turned to Boba, "Are you al…uh oh."

"What?" Boba said.

"You've been hit." Zak told him.

"No, I don't think so; my arm hurts a little, but I think it's because you threw me into the…wall; why are you looking at me like that?" Boba demanded.

"Boba, you're bleeding; look." He touched Boba's upper arm and then held his hand in front of Boba's face.

"Oh…I don't think…you should not have… I think I'm going…" He passed out in midsentence.

"It's not that bad; Boba?" Zak replied, shaking him.

However, Boba was out, "Don't tell me you're afraid of the sight of your own blood." Zak shook his head, "Great, that's just great." He said as he dragged the older boy deeper into the cave. _"Master Obi-Wan?" "Yes, Zak."_ _"Boba was hit with one of those slugs." "How bad?" "It doesn't look too bad." "Then just clean it up as best as you can and then the two of you find better cover." "Yes, Master." "I am nearly to the top, I will be with your shortly."_


	6. Trapped

Chapter 6 Trapped

Obi-Wan pulled himself up to another ledge, breathing hard, his side aching. The air up here was thin and he dared a moment to finally pull his own breather out. He inserted it in his mouth and breathed deeply as the breather concentrated the air passing through it letting the richer oxygen penetrate his lungs. Then he continued climbing. Zak had connected with him to tell him that Boba had been hit; but from what Zak had told him, it did not seem to be too bad. It now appeared that the shooter, probably the hunting guide they were after, was deliberately targeting them. He knew he was a sitting duck while he was climbing and it was this sense of urgency that forced him to get to the summit as quickly as he could. _"I am nearly there, Zak; where are you?" "In the cave." "Alright, hang tight I will be there momentarily." "Yes, Master." _

He no sooner broke the connection when a single shot rang out followed by a low rumbling. Snow began to flow from the top of the summit and he had to stop and hug the wall to prevent being carrying down with it. It only lasted a few moments and then he continued his ascent. When he at last reached the top and pulled himself up, he could see only snow; a mini avalanche had covered everything and there was no cave in sight. The shot, he realized now, had triggered it. The one shooting must have seen the boys go into the cave. He reached out to Zak again. _"Zak?" "Master." _The voice was muffled. _"Were you injured when the snow came down?" "No, Master; but it is becoming difficult to breathe." "Can you move; can you reach your breather?" "I can move, yes, but I have lost my breather." "Then use your training, Padawan; slow your breathing and relax." "Yes, Master, but what about Boba?" "Can you see him?" "He is under me." "Alright, is he awake?" "No; he fainted when he…I mean he passed out." "Well, that is a good thing; as long as he is unconscious, he cannot panic and use up so much oxygen. I can find you through the Force. Just be patient…" "And wait, yes, Master."_

Using the Force as his guide, Obi-Wan located the buried cave entrance and begins to dig.

------------

Zak had thrown himself on top of his friend when he first heard the rumble of the snow slide and sensed the impending danger. His concern had been that the entire tunnel where he had dragged Boba would collapse; this had not been the case, but the entrance had been sealed off leaving both of them trapped. Instinctively, he had reached for his breather only to find that he no longer had it and realized it must have been lost during the shooting when they had first reached the summit. He rolled off Boba and prepared himself to shut down until his master reached them. He touched Boba on the forehead, took a breath, exhaled slowly and went deep.

------------

Obi-Wan called on the strength of the Force to move the mound of snow blocking the cave. His gloves were stiff from the pack of snow on them; his beard rimed with frost from the condensation formed when his warm breath hit the cold mountain air. Oblivious to the pain in his side, he worked feverishly to clear an opening large enough to squeeze through. His senses, in tune with the Force, warned him of the next attack, giving him time to leap clear just before a detonator hit the wall of snow he had been working on. He threw himself on the ground and covered his head and seconds later, the explosion blew the snow from the entrance of the cave; unwittingly, their attacker may had done him a favor….that is, if his apprentice and Boba Fett had been far enough from the entrance to have escaped the impact of the blast. Hoping to fool his assailant into thinking they were all dead, Obi-Wan remained motionless. _"Zak?" "Yes, Master….the explosion, was that you?" "No, I believe it was the one who was shooting as you. Are you both alright?" "Yes, I dragged Boba down the tunnel and around the corner; we are not hurt." "Good, stay put for now; I am hoping our friend thinks he has taken care of us and leaves. How is Boba?" "Well, he is awake now; but he wants to leave." "Don't let him go anywhere, is that understood?" "Yes, Master." "You stay right where you are until I come in to get you." "Yes, Master."_

------------

"Master Obi-Wan said that the one who was shooting at us caused that explosion." Zak said when he had broken the contact with his master.

"Oh, well, what are we supposed to do now?" Boba asked.

"Wait; Master Obi-Wan thinks the man is still out there watching to see if any of us are still alive." Zak answered.

"How long have we been up here?" Boba asked.

"I don't know; a few hours anyway." Zak answered.

"Well, if we aren't back by dark, Bail will send Clones to look for us." Boba replied, "It wouldn't surprise me if he came along with them."

"He's the Supreme Chancellor; I don't think he would take that big of a risk." Zak told him.

"Well, I think he would." Boba said, putting a hand to his bandaged upper arm. "'Don't tell anyone that I fainted."

"I won't, I promise." Zak vowed.

"Good, because it's embarrassing." Boba answered.

------------

Obi-Wan remained motionless as he heard the tell tale crunch of snow nearby. The hunter had come to check on his handy work. He came closer until Obi-Wan could sense that he was right next to him. He felt the toe of the man's boot nudge him in the ribs and then turn him over. Instantly, Obi-Wan's lightsaber was in his hand, "Have you come to finish what you started?" He asked as he sat up holding his ignited lightsaber to the man's throat.

"Easy there, friend; I don't know what you're talking about. I don't even know who you are." The man answered, holding both hands out away from his body and backing up slightly.

"I am Obi-Wan Kenobi; who are you?" Obi-Wan asked.

"No one that you need to be pointing that laser sword at." The man answered.

"Really? Well considering someone has just tried to kill me for the second time and you are the only one about, I think I will just keep pointing it at you." Obi-Wan replied.

"Look I told you, I don't know what you're talking about. I just heard the explosion and came to see what happened, that's all." The man claimed.

"Right; well you've seen it and now I think you should just go back the way you came." Obi-Wan told him.

"Well, you're going to need some help, aren't you?" The man questioned.

"Help? With what?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Well, er…getting down." The man answered.

"No, I found my own way up here; I think I can get down just fine without your help." Obi-Wan replied.

"Alright, if that's the way you want it." The man shrugged and turned around and started to backtrack his route, "What about those boys? You'll need some help getting them down, won't you?" He started to turn slowly back.

"What boys?" Obi-Wan asked, knowing now this man knew more than he was letting on.

"The ones in the cave." The man answered as he continued to turn, reaching into his coat.

"Well, since you only heard the explosion, I do not think you would know anything about a cave or anyone who might have gone in." Obi-Wan answered, holding his lightsaber defensively, "unless you had something to do with it."

"Why, Master Kenobi; I do believe you are accusing me of foul play." The man replied, pulling something slowly from his coat and turning just a little more.

"Don't try it." Obi-Wan warned as the man's hand appeared grasping a blaster.

"You have been too nosey, Jedi; you and those two meddling boys." The man said turning the blaster toward Obi-Wan.

"Who are you working for?" Obi-Wan asked.

"You ask too many questions, Kenobi; I'm afraid I will have to put a stop to that." The man threatened as he took aim.

"Don't try it." Obi-Wan warned again, "I do not want to hurt you."

"You fool, do you really think that sword of yours can protect you from this?" He taunted as he squeezed the trigger.

"Oh yes." Obi-Wan answered, deflecting the bolts and taking off the hand holding the gun.

The man screamed in pain and dropped to his knees, clutching his wrist. Obi-Wan shook his head and called the discarded blaster to him, "I warned you twice. Now, you will tell me who ordered you to try to kill us." He said.

The man continued to whimper, kneeling in the snow and rocking back and forth, "I tried to warn you off first, but you didn't take the hint; you sent those boys up here…" He began to explain.

"Warn us off? I fell because of what you did, you tried to kill me." Obi-Wan countered.

The man cradled his wrist against his chest, "We thought getting rid of you would stop those boys." He explained.

"And when it didn't you tried to get rid of them too." Obi-Wan surmised.

"Yes, as a last resort." The man confirmed.

"Who are you working for?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I can't tell you that, he'll kill me." The man told him.

"Well, you will have to talk eventually; you will come down with us and face the authorities." Obi-Wan told him.

The man began to laugh, "You will never make it off the Heights." He said.

"We will just have to see about that." Obi-Wan replied as he grabbed the man's collar, hauled him to his feet and shoved him toward the mouth of the cave.

The man laughed again, "Yes, we wi…." He ended abruptly as he turned his head to look at Obi-Wan before his eyes rolled back in his head and he collapsed as the shooting began again.

------------

"It's started again." Boba said.

"I…I have to help Master Obi-Wan." Zak stated as he started to rise.

"No; you're the one who told me we have to stay put." Boba reminded him.

Zak shook him off, "That was before; now he might be hurt, I have to go see." Zak replied.

"Look, I know you're worried; why don't you try that connecting thing you do." Boba suggested.

Zak nodded, seeing the logic in Boba's suggestion; he closed his eyes and reached out. _"Master?" "It's alright, Zak; stay right where you are." "Yes, Master; you're not hurt?" "No, just stay put." "Yes, Master." _

Zak opened his eyes, "I guess you were right. He says to stay put." He admitted as he sat back down.

"If he doesn't come in five minutes then we should go get him." Boba decided.

"Let's make it ten." Zak replied.

"Ten it is." Boba agreed.

------------

Holding his lightsaber before him, Obi-Wan dragged the man to the cave entrance. A slug buried itself into the snow at his feet and another bounced off one side of the cave; a third one whizzed over his head. He had just managed to drag the man's body into the shelter of the cave when another shot rang out barely missing his head. He leaned over and touched the hunter who had not moved since the attack had begun; the touch was enough to tell him that his life force had left. "Well, I guess you're not going to tell us anything." He inched his way to the bend in the tunnel.

------------

"That's it; it's been too long." Boba said as he stood up.

"Right." Zak replied, pulling his lightsaber from his belt and rising to join him.

They had not gone two feet when Obi-Wan appeared from around the corner, "Where do you two think you're going?" He asked.

"We were getting tired of waiting." Boba answered.

"Well, you may just as well sit down, because we are not going anywhere for a while." Obi-Wan told him.

"We can't stay here all night, Master Kenobi, we'll freeze." Boba protested.

"Yes, and that is just what our friend is planning on. He knows we have no where to go; he will just sit out there and wait." Obi-Wan replied.

"Great, so we sit here and freeze to death." Boba said sarcastically, "I don't think I like that plan."

"That is not the plan, Boba." Obi-Wan assured him as he eased himself down against the wall.

"Well, if we can't leave, then what ARE we going to do?" Boba asked.

"The Chancellor knows we are up here; when we do not come back, he will send people to look for us." Obi-Wan told him.

"So we wait; it's going to get very cold until then." Boba said.

"Well, we may be able to do something about that." Obi-Wan replied, "Find some smaller rocks and bring them here."

"What are you going to do?" Boba asked.

"I know; you'll see in a minute, come on." Zak said as he began to gather rocks and pile them on the floor in the middle of the tunnel.

When Obi-Wan thought they had gathered enough, he pulled his lightsaber out, ignited it and touched the pile with the end of it. In moments, the rocks began to give off heat and Boba wasted no time in removing his gloves and warming his hands over them. Obi-Wan removed the cloth from around his forehead and gingerly touched the gash above his eye. It was sore and swollen, but the bleeding had stopped.

"Master, are you alright?" Obi-Wan looked up to see Zak standing over him looking concerned.

"Yes, Padawan; I don't look that bad, do I?" Obi-Wan asked.

"No, it's just that you fell a long way." Zak replied.

"Well, I used the Force to break my fall." Obi-Wan explained, "How is Boba?"

"I don't know; alright, I guess." Zak answered. "Could you check his arm? Just to be sure I cleaned it right?"

"Don't you trust yourself?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I never treated a slug wound before; I want to be sure." Zak replied.

"Ah, I see; bring him over then." Obi-Wan told him.

"Thank you, Master." Zak said and then waved Boba over.

Boba walked around the hot rocks and stood next to Zak, "What is it, Master Kenobi." He asked.

"Sit down here, Boba; let me take a look at your arm." Obi-Wan instructed.

Boba eyed him suspiciously, "Why?" He asked.

"Zak just wants to make sure he treated it correctly." Obi-Wan answered, "Now, come on; sit down."

Boba shrugged, "Alright." He replied and sat down next to Obi-Wan.

As Obi-Wan unwound the bandage Zak had wrapped around Boba's arm and removed the bacta dressing pad, Boba looked elsewhere. The slug had taken a good size chunk of flesh when it hit, but fortunately had not lodged in his arm. Zak had done a very good job of cleaning it, "Well, this looks very good, Zak. I will just change the bacta pad and wrap it back up. Did you want to see it, Boba?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Umm…no, I think I'll pass." Boba answered.

"Alright, I'll just put a fresh pad on it and the wrap it back up." Obi-Wan replied as he did just that.

When he had finished, Boba looked over at him, "Thank you, sir." He said, unwittingly catching a glimpse of the pad that Obi-Wan had removed from his arm, "Oh, that's not….no…I can't…not again."

He slumped boneless forward onto Obi-Wan's lap, "Oh dear." Obi-Wan declared.


	7. Almost There

**Well, I really hadn't expected anyone to read over this holiday weekend, but I'm glad you have! So, here's another chapter for you...Have a good Labor Day, my faithful readers!**

**---------------------**

Chapter 7 Almost There

Obi-Wan touched the back of Boba's neck, "He's alright; he just…" He began.

"Fainted; he did that before too." Zak finished.

"Well, of all people, I never would have guessed." Obi-Wan replied.

"Don't say anything when he wakes up; he'll be embarrassed." Zak told him.

"No, I had not planned on mentioning it." Obi-Wan answered as he sent a wave of the Force through him and then carefully moved him to the ground.

Boba stirred and opened his eyes, "What? Oh." He faced away from them as he felt his cheeks redden.

"It was probably shock; it happens sometimes. It was a nasty wound, Boba." Obi-Wan said nonchalantly.

"Oh, yeah, heh, heh; yeah, that's what it must have been. It couldn't have been anything else." Boba replied.

"Nothing I can think of." Obi-Wan answered, shoving Boba's used bacta pad behind his back. "As long as we are stuck here, we might just as well have a look around."

Boba stood quickly, "Good idea; who knows, we might even find another way out." He agreed.

"Maybe." Obi-Wan rose with a groan; he felt stiff all over.

"Are you sure you're alright, Master?" Zak asked.

"Yes, just a little sore; let's go this way." Obi-Wan answered heading down farther into the tunnel.

They walked for several meters and then Obi-Wan spotted an opening along one side, "Well, this looks interesting." He said as he shown his light into the opening revealing an open space. "Let's have a look, shall we?"

He stepped through, shining his light before him; Zak and Boba followed at a short distance. Interestingly, the space was not empty; a few crates stood along the side of the wall, "Now, what do you suppose is in there?" He said as he headed over to the wall, both boys on his heels.

Obi-Wan opened one of the crates, inside were several gun-like objects, similar to the familiar blasters, "Here take this." He said, handing his light to Zak.

Zak took the light and Obi-Wan picked up one of the 'guns', "What is it, Master Kenobi?" Boba asked.

"This is a long-barreled slug thrower." He said as he examined it.

"Oh, so that's what they look like." Boba said, reaching down into the crate and pulling out another object, "Is this a scope then?" He asked.

Obi-Wan nodded, "I think I'll just take one of these to show the Chancellor." He decided, slinging it over his shoulder, "Tuck that into your knapsack, Boba; I'm sure he will want to see that as well."

"Yes sir." Boba replied.

"How many are in there, Master?" Zak asked.

Obi-Wan reached back into the crate and sorted through it, "I count five more in this one with a scope for each." He told him.

Boba, meanwhile, had started opening another crate, "Hey, this one's different." He said, pulling out a smaller 'gun'.

"Well, that's one that you can put into a holster. It does not have the range of the long barrel though. Zak, you take that one. Let's see if there are any slugs here; we might as well take all the evidence we can get." Obi-Wan instructed.

Zak took the smaller weapon from Boba and the bounty hunter moved to the next crate, "Here, I think that's what these are; but they look a little different." He said as he took one and held it out for Obi-Wan to see.

"Yes, they have not been used so they have not been distorted by the barrel of the thrower or what they hit, but they are slugs. Take a handful and put them in with the scope." Obi-Wan told him.

"They come in this box, why don't I just take the box?" Boba asked.

"Good idea; what have you found over there, Zak?" Obi-Wan asked when he noticed that Zak was rummaging through a different crate.

"Documents, Master; I think this one might be a client list." Zak answered as he brought one of the papers to him.

Obi-Wan studied the paper for a moment, "Well, that's foolish; why print out something like this? The Chancellor should be able to track down all these…..clients." He replied and tucked the paper into his own sack.

"Master Kenobi, you don't think we might be able to get out this way, do you?" Boba asked, pointing to another opening in the cave wall.

"Good question, let's find out." Obi-Wan answered as he and Zak joined Boba.

With Obi-Wan taking the lead once again, they walked through the opening into a passageway similar to one that had led to the open space. They followed the passageway for several meters and came upon a fork.

"Now what?" Boba asked looking down one side and then the other.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and reached out, "This way." He answered as he opened his eyes, pointing to the right fork.

"Why that way? It could just lead it right back to where we started, or worse we could be…." Boba started to protest.

"He knows, Boba." Zak interrupted.

"Oh, it's that Force thing again, isn't it." Boba answered.

"Yes." Zak replied following Obi-Wan who had already started down the passageway.

"The Force, yeah, heh, heh, heh; I could use that. Too bad I can't get it." Boba said.

The passageway began to gradually widen out and after about a half an hour, they reached the mouth of another entrance.

Obi-Wan turned to Boba, "Does anything out there look familiar?" He asked.

Boba peered out, glanced in all directions and turned back to Obi-Wan with a triumphant look on his face, "No problem; I've been up here several times, in fact, I even remember seeing this cave; I just never got around to coming in here. Come on, I'll show you the path to get down." He answered, replacing his gloves and hat and taking the lead to leave the cave.

Zak and Obi-Wan followed suit only to discover that Zak had lost his hat, "Master Malian is going to be very annoyed; first I lost my breather and now my hat." Zak stated, forlornly.

"These things happen, here take mine." Obi-Wan said patiently handing his hat down.

"No, Master; it's my fault it was lost. It wouldn't be right for me to take yours." Zak objected.

"It was not your fault; it happened because you were being fired upon. Now take this." Obi-Wan countered, offering the hat again.

"I can't, Master." Zak insisted.

"You will." Obi-Wan replied, rolling the ends of the hat before putting it on his Padawan's head and then holding his own breather out to him, "Take this too, and I don't want to hear anymore arguments." He said sternly.

"Yes, Master." Zak answered as he took the breather without further protest.

Obi-Wan crouched down in front of him, made some adjustments to make the hat fit more snugly and stood back up, "Are you ready?" He asked.

"I guess so." Zak said.

Boba was scanning the area when they joined him, "All set?" He asked.

"Yes, let's get off the summit before it gets too dark to see where we are going." Obi-Wan answered.

"I'm all for that." Boba replied, moving away from the cave entrance.

After twenty minutes, Obi-Wan noticed with concern that Zak was beginning to favor his right leg and it became more pronounced the longer they walked, "Hold on, let's take a break." He announced.

Boba turned, nodded in agreement and hopped up to sit on the nearest group of rocks. Zak, clearly hobbling now, joined him without a word. Obi-Wan removed his gloves and began to rub the muscles in Zak's leg, "I'm sorry, Master." Zak said regretfully.

"Stop apologizing for things that are not your fault, Padawan. Just sit and rest for a few minutes and let me see if I can loosen your leg muscles a little." Obi-Wan replied as he worked.

"It's because I broke my leg, isn't it." Zak speculated.

"Probably; the muscles still aren't as strong as they were before you fell. I should have thought of that before now." Obi-Wan answered, sending a surge of Force strength through his hands into Zak's leg muscles, "How is that, better?"

"Yes, Master; thank you." Zak told him.

"Good, we will just rest here for a few more minutes and then get moving again." Obi-Wan answered as he slipped his numbed hands into his gloves, "How much farther, Boba?"

"Five or six k's maybe." Boba estimated.

"And how are you doing?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Fine; I'm just fine." Boba assured him.

Obi-Wan nodded and gave Zak a few more minutes before they started out again. The light was now beginning to fade and the wind started to pick up causing the temperature to drop. Their progress slowed as Zak began to limp once again. This time, Obi-Wan realized that they could not afford to stop and they forged on. Several minutes later, Boba tripped, instinctively putting his hands out in front of him to break his fall; his injured arm buckled and he landed on top of it. Obi-Wan was there instantly, "Don't move, Boba." He said, putting a hand on his back.

"It's alright, I just lost my balance." Boba told him as he raised himself up with one arm and started to turn his head toward Obi-Wan.

"No, you don't want to look." Obi-Wan warned, turning Boba's face away.

"Why not?" Boba asked as he fought to see what Obi-Wan did not want him to.

"Trust me, Boba; this is something you do not want to see." Obi-Wan answered.

"It can't be all that bad; just me see." Boba protested.

"You're bleeding again, Boba." Zak told him.

Boba stopped struggling, "Oh." He said and sat up turning his face away.

"That's better." Obi-Wan said, then squatted down, rummaged through his knapsack and pulled out a roll of bandaging material. Removing his gloves again, he wrapped the entire roll around Boba's arm, covering the blood that had seeped through Zak's bandage and spread to the arm of his jacket. Knowing what would happen if he caught even a glimpse of his own blood, Boba kept his eyes averted as Obi-Wan worked.

"There, that should do it." Obi-Wan announced, "You can look now."

"You aren't going to tell anyone about….about….well, you know; are you?" Boba asked as he examined the clean white bandage.

"About….what, Boba?" Obi-Wan asked innocently.

"Well, umm….nothing, I guess; heh, heh, heh." Boba answered, "Thanks."

Obi-Wan smiled as he put his gloves back on and stood up; then looked over at Zak, "Are you alright?" He asked as a look of concern replaced the smile.

"Yes, Master." Zak answered and then smiled, "You worry too much."

"I have been told that." Obi-Wan replied, "Well, come on let's get off the summit." He reached down and pulled Boba to his feet.

"It isn't far now; maybe another kilometer." Boba assured them as he walked forward into the growing darkness.

Obi-Wan sighed, as he watched Boba take the lead without hesitation, but cradling his injured arm; now he had to worry about him as well.

They hiked for another hour when Boba called them to a halt, "There!" He announced confidently, pointing to a distinct looking rock formation, "It's only a few meters beyond that."

Obi-Wan glanced over at Zak who had limped along without complaint for several kilometers, "I'm alright, Master." Zak assured him once again.

With renewed vigor, they pressed on…..they had not gone more than a meter when a loud report followed by a slug striking the snow next to Obi-Wan signaled the start of another attack. All three of them dived for cover behind a, fortunately close, mound of rock.

"Blast it; we were almost there." Boba said.


	8. The Descending Path

Chapter 8 The Descending Path

"Boba, where is the path down?" Obi-Wan asked.

Boba pointed out into the open area beyond where the first shot had hit, well lit in by the rising moon, "That way." Boba answered resignedly.

"Alright, give me that box of slugs in your knapsack." Obi-Wan instructed.

"Why?" Boba asked as a slug hit the rock above him.

"No questions; just do it." Obi-Wan ordered.

"Yes sir, geez." Boba replied as he began to dig through his knapsack.

"What are you going to do, Master?" Zak asked after another slug hit the snow to his left.

"Create a diversion." Obi-Wan told him, pulling the slug thrower from his shoulder.

"With that? You don't even know how it works." Boba protested.

"I'm a quick study, I'll figure it out." Obi-Wan said as he examined the weapon closely.

"Well, here are the slugs; for whatever good they will do you." Boba said, laying the box at his feet.

"Thank you." Obi-Wan said without looking up, "Now, I want you both to be ready to go."

"Wait, go where? Master Kenobi, you're not planning on staying here are you?" Boba questioned.

"What I do is not your concern. I want you and Zak to get off this summit as soon as you can. I will use the slug thrower as a diversion. I am quite sure that whoever is shooting at us probably knows I have this, but he may not think I know how to use it." Obi-Wan answered.

"That's because you don't." Boba told him.

"Well now, that is not entirely true." Obi-Wan replied as he opened the slug chamber and popped two of them in.

"Alright, so you figured out how to load it; so what." Boba said.

Obi-Wan responded by turning toward the direction of the shots, putting the butt of the weapon to his shoulder and squeezing the trigger. 'BAM' and Obi-Wan fell back as the recoil of the slug thrower hit him, "Well, it does have a kick." He declared, smiling.

"Wow; I take it back, maybe you do know what you're doing." Boba admitted.

For several moments, there were no more shots; this was enough to convince Obi-Wan that it was possible for Boba and Zak to get to the path if Obi-Wan could keep up a steady barrage.

Confident that he now had some idea how the weapon worked, Obi-Wan turned his attention to Zak. Removing his gloves once again, he begins to massage his leg, "You know what you have to do, don't you?" He asked.

"Yes, Master; get down off the summit, find the Chancellor and tell him to send the Clones up here to help you." Zak answered calmly.

"I know you do not want to leave me, but right now, it is the only way. You do understand this?" Obi-Wan continued as he worked.

"Yes, Master." Zak assured him.

"Right; Zak let me have that pocket slug thrower." Boba interjected.

"No, Boba; you are going with Zak." Obi-Wan countered.

"Huh uh, Boba Fett is not a coward." Boba retorted.

"Neither is Zak." Obi-Wan replied.

"I didn't say he was; someone has to go get help, and he's the one you chose to do it." Boba answered.

"And you are injured; both of you must get off this summit now." Obi-Wan insisted.

"He's right, Boba; how long do you think you will be able to use that weapon when your arm is already injured?" Zak reasoned.

"I don't like running." Boba said.

"This is not running; it is a withdrawal." Obi-Wan told him.

"But you're not withdrawing." Boba protested.

"No, I am covering your retreat." Obi-Wan reasoned; he stopped working on Zak's leg and pulled the document out of his sack, "Here, you give this to the Chancellor."

Boba took it reluctantly, "Yes sir." He replied.

Obi-Wan nodded and turned to Zak, "How is your leg now?" He asked.

"Better, I think." Zak answered.

"Good enough to run a little way?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes, I think so, Master." Zak assured him.

He examined the chamber of the slug thrower; it looked as if there was room for ten slugs. He loaded them in, one by one, "I can give you ten shots; do you think you and Boba could make it to the path before I use them all?" Obi-Wan asked.

Zak looked across the expanse and then at Boba, who nodded, "Yes, Master; we can do it." He answered.

"Alright, then; let me know when you're ready." Obi-Wan said.

Zak took his hat off and handed it to Obi-Wan, "I think you're going to need this more than I will now." He said.

Obi-Wan started to protest, but the look on his Padawan's face stopped him, "Thank you, Padawan." He simply replied as he took the hat Zak offered him and Zak merely nodded.

It took them only a few minutes to get into position; crouched down near the edge of the mound, they waited for Obi-Wan to start firing.

"Alright, be ready, I'm going to shoot off the first slug." Obi-Wan announced as he hugged the weapon tightly to his shoulder; this time prepared for the recoil.

"We're set, Master….and Master, may the Force be with you." Zak replied.

"May the Force be with both of you, Padawan." Obi-Wan answered as he braced himself and squeezed the trigger, "Now, go."

At the sound of the shot, Zak was up and running; he did not have to check if Boba was with him, he could hear him breathing on his right. He set his sights on the place where Boba had indicated the path down was located. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Boba taking a slight lead, and he knew that the bounty hunter was guiding him to the exact spot. One shot hit the snow in front of them, but they did not stray from the course that Boba was setting for them. He heard four more shots, all closer and knew that they came from his master's weapon. He counted the shots and gauged the distance they had to cross. Two more shots and they were nearly to the path and the cover it would provide; one more shot rang out and Zak realized they had only a little more time before the one who was shooting at them could begin again. Boba must have realized this as well because he seemed to press on faster. Another shot and they were nearly at the head of the path. He could hear Boba's breath, ragged and labored and he could feel the muscles in his right leg tightening up again. Now Zak could see the path ahead winding gradually down, he pushed himself a little harder as the final shot rang out.

------------

"Something must have gone wrong; they should have come back by now." Bail Organa told his wife as he paced nervously.

"How much longer are you going to wait for them, dear?" Breha asked.

"I am not going to wait. I have already requested a Clone escort; we will go out to find them." Bail answered.

"Be careful, Bail; I do not want to lose you too." Breha said, embracing him.

He squeezed her tightly for a moment, "There, there; you must not worry. I will be back soon." Bail assured her.

"I will worry; until you and Boba and Master Kenobi and Zak are all back here." Breha replied.

"Then I will not be gone long." He promised as he pulled away from her hold and kissed her hand.

She walked with him to the entrance hall; Gemma ran to him as he was putting on his cloak, "Where ya' going, Papa?" She asked.

"I am going to see where your brother has got to." Bail answered.

"Can I come with you?" Gemma asked.

"No, not this time; it is very cold and dark outside now." Bail said.

"Oh, I don' like the dark." Gemma admitted.

"I know; but I promise I will not be gone very long." Bail told her as he picked her up and kissed her cheek.

"Did he go to find who kilt the 'rax?" Gemma asked.

"Yes, but, Gemma, how did you find out about that?" Bail asked.

"I sawed it." Gemma answered.

"But you couldn't have, honey; Master Kenobi had it all wrapped up in his cloak." Breha said.

"Oh, not then, Mommy; I sawed it when he was showing Papa." Gemma corrected.

"No, you were not with us, Gemma." Bail countered.

"Umm…Gemma peeked." Gemma confessed.

"Peeked?" Bail repeated.

"Uh huh; I was upstairs and I sawed out the window." Gemma explained.

"Well I am sorry, little one; Master Kenobi wrapped it in his cloak so you would not see it." Bail said as he handed her to Breha.

"I'm sorry, Papa." Gemma replied.

"That's alright; it was not your fault." Bail answered gently, kissing the top of her head and then kissing Breha. "I'll be back as soon as we find them."

Micah came into the hall, "Chancellor, the Clone escort you requested is waiting outside." He announced.

"Thank you, Micah." Bail replied, kissed his wife once more and then departed.

------------

As soon as he used up the last slug, Obi-Wan ducked back down and began to reload. He chanced a look to see how far the boys had gotten; he was surprised that it appeared as if they had crossed the entire space and were just about to start their descent. He heard another shot and felt the slug whiz past his ear before striking a rock behind him. He pushed the last slug into the chamber, closed it and then waited. Another shot hit the top of the mound and Obi-Wan moved up, shouldered the weapon, fired back and then waited, hoping the sniper would reveal himself. He wished that he had remembered to take the scope that Boba had brought out of the cave; it would have made aiming much easier. _"Master, we have made it safely and are starting to go down." "I knew you could do it; find the Chancellor." "Yes, Master." _Obi-Wan breathed a sigh of relief; at least they had made it safely away from the shooter, all they had to do now was climb down and find the summit. Boba had told them that this was the easier path and Obi-Wan was confident that they would reach to bottom safely. Then he saw it, a quick movement among the rocks above him, the sniper raising his head to get a bead on Obi-Wan; they both fired at the same moment.

------------

The path down was steep, but it was a far cry from the sheer face of the cliff they had scaled to reach the top of the summit earlier in the day. Zak's leg felt as if it were on fire; the muscles had begun to seize up and he forced himself to keep moving. Ahead of him, Boba clutched his upper arm as he led the way. As they descended, the air around them warmed and it became easier to breathe. At last, they were at the end of the steep path and climbing down from the lower reaches. Only when they had reached the bottom did they stop for a moment to catch their breath before heading back to report to the Chancellor. Zak rubbed his leg trying to ease his tired muscles. Boba looked at him, "Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yes, it's just a little stiff that's all. How are you?" Zak asked.

"Fine, are you ready to get going?" Boba asked.

Zak nodded, "We have to find the Chancellor; Master Obi-Wan is going to need help." He said.

"Yeah, come on." Boba replied and again took the lead.

------------

They took three speeders; Bail was in too much of a hurry to hike all the way to the summit. Within minutes, they had reached the foot. Bail sent two of the Clones to scout ahead and they soon returned to report that the area ahead had been buried by a snow slide and they could not get through that way.

"Oh no; they could be buried in there. We will have to start digging." Bail said, moving past the Clone and starting up the path.

"Sir, I don't think it would be very safe for you…" One of the Clones began.

"It does not matter what you think." The Chancellor interrupted, "Now, we have some digging to do."

"Yes sir." The Clone said as he followed the Chancellor with all but two of the Clones. They did not think to bring shovels, they would have dig by hand.

------------

Boba moved as quickly as he could; he knew that Zak's leg was bothering him and was reluctant to push him, but he also knew that the Jedi, Obi-Wan Kenobi, was still in danger up on the summit. They had heard several shots while they were climbing down and Boba wondered how long that one box of slugs would last. His arm throbbed, but he ignored it; he did not dare to look at it because he knew he could not afford to pass out now, not yet. It occurred to him that two years ago, he would not have even considered the possibility that he would have a young Jedi apprentice for a friend or that he would be working for the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic. However, he was happy with the change….happy; he had not felt happy since the death of his father in the arena on Geonosis. At that time, he thought the only thing that would make him happy would be to see Mace Windu's head lying on the ground next to his father's. But that was before; now he could see it as Windu saw it and as Kenobi had seen it. Jango Fett had been trying to kill Windu and the Jedi Master had only been defending himself. His father had been a violent man and it had taken another Jedi Master and his apprentice to make him realize that violence was seldom the answer to anything. Now, he had a family, if he wanted it…..if he wanted it. He thought of Lady Breha, adjusting the collar of his coat, telling him to come back in one piece. Bail telling him that he would be missed if something happened to him. Zak telling him they would always be friends. Master Kenobi telling him that he could make a difference. I'm sorry, Dad; you were wrong, he thought. He heard voices off to his right and stopped.

"Why did you stop? I don't need to rest." Zak said.

"We're not resting; listen." Boba replied.

Zak said nothing for a moment, "Oh, do you think it might be more of those hunters? They might be going up after Master Obi-Wan."

"I don't know; but there's only one way to find out." Boba answered as turned and moved toward the foot, hugging close to the rocks.

Zak followed without protest; if there were more hunters, he wanted to stop them before they reached the summit. They circled toward the voices, Boba leading the way until they were close enough to see them.

"Clones! They're Clones!" Boba exclaimed with relief. "It must mean that Bail is looking for us."

He moved away from his hiding place quickly and approached the Clones.

The Clone brought his blaster up until he recognized the figure coming toward him, "Boba Fett! Where the devil have you been? The Chancellor…" The Clone began.

"We have to see the Chancellor right away." Boba said without giving him time to finish.

"Well, he's up there." The Clone pointed toward the path they had taken earlier. "Apparently there was a snow slide; he thought you all had been buried. He will be very happy you weren't."

Boba took off at a run toward the path; Zak followed, ignoring the burn in his leg.

The Chancellor was on his knees digging into the snow when Boba spotted him, "Ba…Chancellor!" He shouted.


	9. A Deadly Game

Chapter 9 A Deadly Game

Hearing a familiar voice behind him, Bail froze. For a moment, he did not want to turn and face the voice behind him for fear the voice was just his mind playing tricks on him. When the voice repeated his name for the second time, a faint glimmer of hope stirred inside him and he slowly turned his head. Coming toward him was the boy he had grown very fond of in spite of himself; several paces behind him, was the dark-haired apprentice of Obi-Wan Kenobi. Boba cradled one arm in the other and Bail saw the now- bloody bandage wrapped around his upper arm, his companion was limping. Master Kenobi was nowhere in sight. Knowing how Boba would react, he controlled his desire to embrace the boy and stood up slowly, "Thank the Maker; I thought you were all buried here." He exclaimed. "But you are hurt, Boba."

"What? Oh, it's nothing; Chancellor, we have to get back…." Boba started to reply.

"No, look at it; you are bleeding." The Chancellor persisted.

"Umm…I know and I'd really rather not look at it." Boba told him.

"Where is Master Kenobi?" Bail requested.

"There were hunters up on the Heights. I guess they didn't want us snooping around up there." Boba informed him. "Master Kenobi is still up there, we have to help him."

Bail breathed a sigh of relief, "You mean he is not buried here either?" He asked.

"No, he's still up on the summit." Boba said, "Now, come on."

"Did you come down the other side?" Bail asked.

"Yes sir, there's a tunnel up there…it's a long story and we don't have time to explain it all right now." Zak answered, "Master Obi-Wan needs help now."

"Alright; however, the two of you will remain here." Bail replied.

"Why?" Boba asked.

"Why? Because you are injured, Boba, and Zak is limping. Both of you will remain here." Bail insisted.

"I don't think so, Chancellor; we came down to bring help to my master, not to send help to him." Zak said.

"No, I will not allow it." Bail answered as he moved past them; the Clones followed dutifully.

"If you don't take us with you then we will just follow you up there." Boba threatened.

The Chancellor stopped and turned back to him, "What?" He asked.

"You heard me; we aren't staying down here." Boba told him.

"I do not believe this; now I understand how Master Kenobi felt. Very well, however, you will have your arm tended to before we climb." The Chancellor conceded. "And later, we will have a discussion concerning dissention."

"Fine, lecture me all you want after we help Master Kenobi." Boba said.

------------

Obi-Wan sat behind his rock shelter; a bloody crease along his cheek marked the place where the sniper's slug had grazed him before hitting the rocks behind him. He had been incredibly lucky that the slug had not hit him fully in the face; on the other hand, he thought he had missed his target entirely, which was incredibly unlucky.

It was quiet now, and Obi-Wan knew that the sniper was just waiting for him to show himself again; however, he did not intend to give the sniper another opportunity to take a shot at him. He knew also that very soon the sniper would come down to see why; Obi-Wan knew he was running out of time. Anakin had connected with him again; concerned for him, but Obi-Wan suppressed his thoughts and convinced his brother that he had things well in hand. The last thing he wanted was for Anakin to abandon his wife at a time when she needed him the most for something that would be resolved one way or the other before he even arrived. He looked toward the open expanse that his apprentice and the young bounty hunter had crossed little more than an hour ago. The moonlight clearly showed their footprints leading to the path that led down. If anything, at least they had gotten away with some of the evidence they had found in the cave. His Force sense alerted him to the danger before his ears did. Stifling a groan as his stiffened body protested, he shifted into a crouch, dropped the crude slug thrower and pulled forth his own more familiar weapon. Obi-Wan waited until he could sense that his assailant was almost on top of him before he ignited his lightsaber. The barrel of a slug thrower moved into view just beyond the rock where Obi-Wan crouched; waiting, weapon up, ready to strike. Obi-Wan waited as barrel drew a little closer before rising from his position, bringing his blade up and slicing through the slug thrower's barrel. It fell to the ground, its end still hot, melting the snow where it hit. Obi-Wan's startled attacker reacted quickly by throwing the remainder of the damaged weapon at him. With a flick of his lightsaber, Obi-Wan sliced it into two more smoldering parts and then held his weapon before him, "Now, you are going to tell me what in blazes is going on." He demanded.

The man laughed, "Haven't you figured it out yet, Jedi?" He asked mockingly.

"I know that you are poaching up here; but what I do not understand is why you are willing to kill to prevent anyone from finding out. The profits cannot possibly be big enough to rationalize murder." Obi-Wan answered.

"Unbelievable; and I thought the Jedi were supposed to be smart." The man laughed. "This has never been about poaching; not really."

"No, it's about the hunt, isn't it; the challenge of killing something with a primitive weapon." Obi-Wan surmised.

"Well, now you're getting somewhere." The man replied.

"So you would murder to protect your hunt?" Obi-Wan questioned.

The man shook his head, "Maybe that nasty little fall addled your brain; think about it, Jedi, and maybe the right answer will come to you." He said.

"You cannot mean that we have become part of your hunt?" Obi-Wan guessed.

"Ah, maybe you're not as stupid as I thought. More specifically you; the boys were just an annoyance really, although they came in handy a couple of times." The man added.

"So it's been me you have been after all this time?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Well, since your young student found our last catch, yes." The man answered, "We realized that hunting a Jedi would be the ultimate challenge; we were a little disappointed when it looked as if we had eliminated you so easily by shooting you off the cliff face. Then, of course, we had to get rid of those two pests that were with you; but then you got right back into it. You even managed to survive that second attack when we tried to blow up the cave and after you took out Gibbon, we knew we had a real challenge on our hands."

"So this has all been a big game to you." Obi-Wan said.

"I guess you could put it that way." The man answered.

"But you killed one of your own players." Obi-Wan replied.

"That was necessary; he got himself caught." The man told him.

"I rather doubt he would agree with you." Obi-Wan argued.

"He knew the rules going in and he knew it was risky to enter the playing field." The man replied and then smiled, "He took a chance just as I have."

"What?"

"You have taken me out just like you took out Gibbon. The game is finished for me." The man said. "Now, I will be eliminated just like he was."

"Eliminated? By one of the other players?" Obi-Wan asked.

"No, that would be strictly against the rules; that's the keeper's job." The man answered, "Otherwise we would all be eliminating each other so there would be less competition for the quarry."

"Who is your keeper?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Ha, ha; you have got to be kidding. I can't tell you that, it would be against the rules, you see; and don't ask me how many players there are because I can't tell you that either." The man replied.

Well, I know there were at least two of you until your keeper killed one of them." Obi-Wan said.

"Alright, I'll give a little help here; there were three. Me, Gibbon and the one who took you off the ledge." The man informed him.

"Gibbon must not have wanted a challenge then; he didn't have one of your slug throwers." Obi-Wan decided.

"He never liked them; he is…er…was always partial to explosions. He hunted the chyrax with us, but he never used a slug thrower; but he did favor a crossbow. I'm rather surprised he didn't choose that weapon for this hunt. That might have made the game a little more interesting." The man answered.

"So when is your keeper going to come to eliminate you?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Oh well, that could be any time really; it's up to his discretion. See, that's the fun part of the hunt for him." Then man explained. "This is not a normal hunt, Jedi; we had to make certain additions to the regular rules. Normally, the keeper gets to hunt too; but for this one, we thought it best if he just sat out and watched us. If one of us was taken out by you, then that one would have to be taken care of; in order for him to get some satisfaction out of this, he gets to choose when and how. Normally, he would just make sure we all followed the other rules."

"You're twisted; you are all twisted." Obi-Wan stated.

The man smiled, "Well, enough talk; I'm dead already, I might just as well go out in style. The man said, reaching for an obvious second weapon, "At least you know if the keeper eliminates me before you get a chance to, he will not come after you; he's not allowed."

"I warned your friend, Gibbon; and I will warn you, don't try it." Obi-Wan told him, holding his weapon defensively before him.

"I told you, Jedi, I'm finished one way or the other; I'd rather go out in a blaze of glory." The man replied, whipping a pocket slug thrower from inside his jacket and firing.

Obi-Wan's reaction was perfectly timed as he moved his blade to deflect the slug. The lightsaber did little more than slow the projectile down, however; and as Obi-Wan brought his weapon up to strike his attacker, the slug hit him in the side. The man went down when Obi-Wan took his arm off at the shoulder, and Obi-Wan dropped to his knees, clutching his side with one hand and his weapon in the other, "I warned you; why did you do make me do that?" He asked.

The man grimaced in pain and then managed to smile, "Blaze of glory, Jedi." He said, "I got you…more than…Gibbon…managed…to do."

Obi-Wan sensed someone else approaching and scrambled for the slug thrower the man had dropped.

"Don't bother, Jedi; I'm not here for you." A man said, appearing from the shadows. "Well, Barclay, I see you marked him anyway. But you know the rules." He brought his weapon up.

"Yes…well, I…bested…Gibbon, anyway." Barclay replied.

"Oh yes; you did that alright." The keeper acknowledged, "But it is over for you; you do know that."

Obi-Wan inched closer to the discarded weapon.

"Of course….I did….agree…..just like….every…one else." Barclay answered.

Obi-Wan reached for the weapon and the keeper stomped on his hand, "Now, don't be doing that." The keeper said, "You're not supposed to shoot the keeper."

With one hand now pinned beneath the keeper's boot, Obi-Wan brought his lightsaber up; the keeper knocked it away with the butt of his weapon, "I see I will have to teach you the rules." He said as he struck Obi-Wan in the face with it.

Obi-Wan's vision blurred; he could vaguely make out the face of the keeper leaning over him, "Killing the keeper is not allowed, but don't worry, Jedi; it would not be very challenging to kill you when you can't fight back. The hunt will be suspended until you recover your wits." He said and then he laughed, "But it's far from over."

------------

"Come on; we don't have time for this." Boba said impatiently as one of the Clones was rewrapping his arm.

"I have already sent some of the Clones on ahead with Zak. I told you that you could not come until you arm was treated; you can wait." Bail replied. "I still do not understand why I agreed to allow you to come in the first place; the Queen will be furious."

"What does she care?" Boba asked cynically.

"In case you have not noticed, Boba, she has taken to you." Bail answered, "She would like…" He did not finish.

"Yeah, I know ; she wants to be like my mother. I don't need a mother, Chancellor." Boba told him.

"Don't you?" Bail asked.

Boba looked at the ground, "I don't know…anymore." He admitted.

"All finished, sir." The Clone announced as he secured the end of the bandage.

"Great, thanks…uh…could you uh…I'd rather not see those other…uh bandages; could you…umm…pick them up for me?" Boba stammered, turning his head as the Clone bent down to retrieve the bandages he had removed, "Are they gone?"

The Clone stashed them under the seat of the speeder, "Out of sight, Boba." He assured him.

"Good, thanks; now, let's get going." Boba said.

------------

Zak led the Clones up the path, as they air turned cold, he fastened his coat and pulled out his master's breather. He moved as quickly as he could, ignoring the burning muscles in his right leg. Within twenty minutes, they had reached the summit; the lead Clone pulled him back and several Clones entered the open expanse ahead of him.

------------

The keeper had gathered his hunters together to wait until Obi-Wan regained consciousness so the hunt could begin again. With the appearance of the Clones, the decision was made to postpone the hunt until it was safe to resume. They were interested in the challenge of the hunt; they did not want to fight the Clones. They withdrew to their safe haven to wait.

------------

Shielded by the Clones, Zak directed them to the rocky mound where they had sought shelter from the shooting and where he and Boba had left his master. They came upon first the arm and then the body of the unlucky Barclay. While one of the Clones knelt to examine him, Zak's eyes shifted to another body lying nearby, "Here; Master Obi-Wan is here." He called out as he moved quickly to his master's side.


	10. Blocking Anakin

Chapter 10 Blocking Anakin

Zak knelt next to Obi-Wan; his master lay on his back with his face turned away from him. He touched the side of his face, "Master?" He said softly.

Obi-Wan moaned quietly but did not move so Zak patted his cheek lightly, "Master?" He repeated.

Obi-Wan groaned loudly and his lips moved; Zak patted his cheek a little harder, "Master." He said louder.

He groaned again and turned his face toward Zak; and his apprentice could see the crease across his cheek and gash above his eye, reopened and widened. Still, Obi-Wan did not open his eyes, "Come on, Master." Zak said, taking Obi-Wan by the shoulders and shaking him.

One of the Clones squatted down next to him, "Here, let's try this." He said, taking a little snow in his hand and rubbing it along the side of Obi-Wan face.

Obi-Wan groaned loudly, shook his head, brought one hand up to his head…and opened his eyes. He blinked twice and then focused on Zak, "Wha…what are you….doing here? I…I told you…to get…help." He whispered haltingly.

"Well, I did; see?" Zak answered moving slightly so that Obi-Wan could see the Clones gathered behind him.

"Ah, well done." Obi-Wan replied and then closed his eyes.

"No, Master; you have to stay awake." Zak said urgently, shaking him again.

Obi-Wan smiled weakly and opened his eyes, "I will; I just needed to reassure Master Anakin. He was very worried." He explained.

"Oh, don't scare me like that, Master." Zak told him, relieved.

"I'm sorry;" Obi-Wan answered and then extended his hand, "Help me up will you."

The Clone took it and pulled him into a sitting position; Obi-Wan brought his knees up and rested his head on them, "Is Boba alright?" He asked.

"Yes, Master, he's behind us; the Chancellor made him wait until they rewrapped the bandage on his arm." Zak informed him.

"The Chancellor? He should not be here." Obi-Wan said.

"Well, he is." The Chancellor replied coming over to squat down beside him, "I see you have found our poacher."

"It is much more complicated than that, Chancellor." Obi-Wan answered, "With all due respect, it is very dangerous for you here; there are more than this one poacher."

"How many more, Master Kenobi?" The Chancellor asked.

Obi-Wan started to shake his head, groaned and put his head back down on his knees, "I don't know; there is this one, another dead one on the other side of the summit and one who was shooting at us while we were climbing. This one hinted that there were more before he was killed." He explained. "You should not be here."

"Well, right now, neither should you. I do not want to push you, but we really must get you back down and have my personal physician have a look at you." Bail said.

"Yes, I cannot argue with that; he should probably see this." Obi-Wan replied, lifting the bottom of his parka to reveal his blood-darkened tunic underneath.

"He shot you with one of those things, didn't he." Boba said as he came up to stand next to Zak.

"Yes, and I discovered the hard way that a lightsaber will not deflect a slug." Obi-Wan said lightly.

"How bad is it, Master?" Zak asked.

"I don't know, Padawan." Obi-Wan answered truthfully.

"Well, it looks bad enough. Can you stand?" Bail asked.

"I think so." Obi-Wan replied, holding a hand out to the Clone.

Bail took his hand instead causing Obi-Wan to hesitate, "Come now, Master Kenobi; this is no place to stand on ceremony. Let me help you up." Bail said.

Obi-Wan sighed and gripped Bail's hand; a Clone moved to his other side and together, they pulled Obi-Wan to his feet. He stood there for a moment, fighting a wave of dizziness, "Zak, my lightsaber; the keeper kicked it out of my hand." He said.

Zak scanned the ground, "The keeper?" Bail questioned.

"Yes, that's the complicated part; did you find it, Zak?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes, Master." Zak answered and brought it to him, "Who's the keeper?"

Obi-Wan shook his head slowly, "Later." He sighed, "Are any of their weapons still here?"

"No, Master Kenobi; we didn't find any." One of the Clones reported.

"I did not expect there would be; they would not want me to have one." Obi-Wan answered.

"Yes, it would be further evidence against them." Bail surmised.

"That is only part of it. Giving me one of their weapons would give me an advantage they did not want me to have." Obi-Wan corrected.

"Advantage? I am sorry, Master Kenobi, but you are not making any sense." The Chancellor replied.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes, sighed and rubbed his forehead, "I know; I should have explained…." He sighed again, "I'm just very tired and sore; they are hunting me." He finished.

"What?" Bail stated, "What in the galaxy for?"

"For the thrill of it; I guess." Obi-Wan answered wearily, "And it apparently is not over according to the keeper."

"Well, it is for now and you can explain it all later; right now, we must get you down from here so that you can get proper medical attention." Organa replied taking Obi-Wan's arm and putting around his shoulder.

"Chancellor, I don't think…" Obi-Wan began.

"I know you don't; but as I told you before, this is not the place to stand on ceremony." Bail replied, cutting him off and putting his arm around Obi-Wan's back.

Obi-Wan sighed and shook his head…carefully and then allowed the Chancellor help him move forward. Holding his other hand to his side, they moved slowly across the open expanse. Flanked by Clones, some of them walking backward to cover their retreat, they reached the top of the trail without incident. Determining that it was too dangerous, Obi-Wan stubbornly refused to allow the Chancellor to support him during their descent from the summit; using the rock wall to support himself, Obi-Wan climbed down unassisted.

------------

"Well, you're the keeper, Moran; what are we going to do now?" One of the hunters asked.

"We wait is all; the Jedi is bound to come after us and then we can start the hunt again." Moran answered, "Just be a little patient, Viral."

"You promised us a challenge; I haven't even gotten a shot at him yet." Viral complained. "Maybe you should just refund my fee and I'll just be on my way."

"If you want to leave, Viral, that is up to you; but you know I'm only the keeper here, I have no authority to refund anything. Besides, the hunt isn't over yet; it's just begun to get interesting." Moran answered, smiling.

"When we agreed to this elimination rule, I didn't really think it would actually become necessary. I don't think I want to risk my life on this thing." A second hunter said.

"Fine, Tyrien, you are free to go; there is no rule against leaving the hunt before it's over. But if you want your fee back, I'm not the one you have to see about that." Moran answered.

"That's alright, I'd rather lose a few credits than my life. I wish the rest of you luck." Tyrien replied as he gathered his things together. "Besides, I've already gotten my shot at him; and I guess it was worth the fee just to see him fall." He laughed and the others joined in. "Where's the next hunt going to be, Moran?"

"We haven't decided yet, but we are considering Hoth." Moran answered.

"Another cold hunt? I was hoping for something a little warmer." One of the other hunters said.

"We are also considering Endor, Kien; would that suit you better?" Moran asked.

"Endor; never heard of it. But if it's warm, I'm in." Kien replied. "But let's finish this one first."

"Yes, let's not get ahead of ourselves; does that mean your still in, Kien?" Moran asked.

"Absolutely, hunting something that thinks like we do is…well, challenging." Kien said.

"Good; who else is still in? Viral, have you decided what you want to do? Devan? Orlan?" Moran inquired.

"I'm in; Gibbon and Barclay got careless and they paid for it. I really want this one." Devan answered.

"Yeah, me too; they underestimated him. I'm in as well." Orlan seconded.

"Alright, that just leaves Viral and….Egan, what about you?" Moran asked.

"No, I think I'll pass and leave with Tyrien. This one is too much of a challenge for me; contact me when you've set up the next hunt." Egan replied.

"Fair enough; this Jedi has turned out to be a more difficult quarry than we thought. No hard feelings?" Moran answered.

"None; we all agreed when we first spotted him. It just didn't work out quite like we thought it would. Good hunting to the rest of you, though." Egan said.

"Right; that just leaves you, Viral." Moran inquired again.

"Well, I don't like the thought of losing my fee; but better that than my life. I pass." Viral said after thinking it over.

"That's understandable; and the rest of you understand that the elimination rule will not change?" Moran reiterated.

Kien, Orlan and Devan all nodded.

"Good; those who are leaving are free to take one of the speeders and either I or the boss will contact you with the information for the next hunt. Those staying, I suggest you get some rest because the Jedi probably won't be out of action too long they recover pretty quickly." Moran told them.

They said their goodbyes and Viral, Egan and Tyrien left; when they were gone, talk turned back to the hunt.

"Moran, what makes you think he's going to come back up here alone?" Kien asked.

"Oh, he will…if we give him the proper incentive." Moran answered.

"What incentive?" Orlan asked.

Devan smiled, "I know." She said.

"What? You mean you?" Kien surmised.

"Of course; look at me, what man wouldn't be tempted to help me?" Devan answered with a devastating smile.

There was laughter and they all agreed that she would be very hard to resist.

------------

The entrance hall was lit up as Bail helped Obi-Wan into the house. Hearing the sound of speeders, Breha was there to meet them.

"Contact Dr. Averill." Bail instructed.

"Bail, what happened?" Breha asked in shock and concern.

"They were attacked up on the summit; no more questions now, dear; please, just contact Dr. Averill." Bail answered.

"Oh…oh my, take Master Kenobi upstairs; I will call…Boba….oh, no! I'll be back as soon as I speak with the doctor." Breha turned and rushed from the entrance hall.

"Can you make up the stairs, Master Kenobi?" Bail asked.

"Yes, I've made it this far; just help me over there and I can use the banister for support." Obi-Wan replied.

Gradually, Obi-Wan pulled himself up to the second level; Bail walked behind him in the event he should fall with Zak and Boba bringing up the rear. When they reached the last step, Obi-Wan used the wall and walked himself to his room. Holding on to one of the bedposts of the bed, he started to remove his parka and Bail moved to help him.

"No, Chancellor; I stand on ceremony here." Obi-Wan said.

The Chancellor stepped back and nodded, "Very well, Master Kenobi; I will leave you to it then." He bowed out of the room. "Boys, why don't we give him a little privacy."

"Master?" Zak ventured.

"It's alright, Padawan; go on now." Obi-Wan told him.

When the door slid shut behind them, Obi-Wan sagged heavily against the bedpost and sighed before continuing to remove his coat.

"_Obi-Wan?" "I'm all right, Anakin." "I feel pain; are you hurt?" "Not badly; stop worrying." "I want to come to Alderaan." "No, Padme needs you." "But you're hurt." "And she is going to have her baby soon." "You need me." "Not as much as she does." "Can I send you healing strength then?" _ Obi-Wan hesitated, if he opened himself up to Anakin that much he would know what happened._ "No, that won't be necessary this time. I will see you in a couple weeks when the baby is born."_ Obi-Wan felt Anakin's uncertainty and there was a pause before Anakin's thoughts came to him._ "May the Force be with you then, my brother." _

Obi-Wan was sitting on the side of the bed when Zak returned a few minutes later and knocked on the door, "Master?" He called tentatively.

"Yes, Zak." Obi-Wan replied as he waved his hand toward the door control and opened the door.

Zak stood in the doorway, "Can I sit with you until the doctor comes?" He asked.

"Of course, why don't you help me here; I can't seem to be able to get my boots off." Obi-Wan answered.

Zak entered eagerly, bent down in front of Obi-Wan and pulled his boots easily.

"That feels better; thank you, Padawan." He said, smiling.

"Can I do anything else, Master?" Zak asked.

"No, I'm fine; now that my boots are off, I think I'll just lie down here and close my eyes for a few minutes." Obi-Wan answered, putting his head down and bringing his feet up.

"Yes, Master." Zak replied as he unfolded the blanket at the foot of the bed and covered him with it.

Obi-Wan sighed and closed his eyes, "Thank you, Zak." He murmured.

Zak sat down in a chair near the window, "Your welcome, Master." He replied.

------------

"Master Kenobi, can you here me?" Dr. Averill asked as he finished his initial examination of the sleeping Jedi Master.

Obi-Wan blinked and raised his head slightly; the blanket was folded back to his knees and his tunic had been removed to reveal the injury to his side. Zak was standing at the foot of the bed; Obi-Wan gave him a reassuring smile and put his head back down.

"This is Dr. Averill, Master Kenobi." The Chancellor said from the chair by the window.

"You have been very lucky," Dr. Averill informed him, "the slug does not appear to have done any damage to your internal organs. I should be able to remove it without complications."

"Remove it?" Obi-Wan repeated.

"Yes, Master Kenobi; there was no exit wound. It should only take a few minutes to extract it." The doctor replied.

Obi-Wan smiled, "I don't feel particularly lucky at the moment." He said, "Take it out."

Averill smiled back at him, "Yes, that was my intention." He said, "This could be painful, can I give you something?"

"No, as a Jedi, I have been taught to control my pain centers." Obi-Wan declined, knowing that if he allowed the doctor to drug him, he would no longer be able to block his thoughts and feelings from Anakin.

"Your apprentice thought that would be the case; otherwise, I would have given you something instead of waking you." The doctor answered.

Obi-Wan raised his head and looked over at Zak, "He is a very good apprentice." He replied and smiled at him. Zak smiled back and looked down at the floor.

"Yes, he appears to be; when you are ready, Master Kenobi, I would like to begin." Dr. Averill said.

Obi-Wan took a deep cleansing breath, closed his eyes and reached out to the Force.

"He's ready, Doctor." Zak told him.

"But he hasn't said he was ready yet." Averill objected.

"He can't; he's merged with the Force; believe me, he is ready." Zak assured him.

"Very well; I hope you are right, son." The doctor replied, as he inserted a probe into the hole in Obi-Wan's side; Obi-Wan only reaction was a very slight flinch as the probe went in.

Minutes later, the doctor deposited the slug onto his tray; packed the wound with bacta, sealed it and bandaged it before turning his attention to the graze on his cheek and the gash above his eye.

"Should we wake him now?" The doctor asked Zak.

"No, he'll come out on his own when he's ready; he probably already senses that you're finished." Zak answered.

"Ah, good, good; Chancellor, you requested that I save this for you." Averill said, picking the slug up and depositing it into Bail's hand.

"Thank you; yes, when we catch these monsters, we can use this as evidence against them." Bail answered, closing his fingers around it.

"I would like to have a look at your…um…is it proper to call him your son…yet?" The doctor asked.

Bail sighed and smiled sadly, "No, not yet." He replied.

"Ah, I am sorry, Bail; soon though?" Averill inquired.

"I do not know; I hope so." Bail said. "He is resting in his room; I will walk with you."

He turned to Zak, "If you or Master Obi-Wan need anything, Zak…" He said before leaving.

"I know, I will; thank you, Chancellor." Zak answered

The Chancellor nodded and closed the door behind him.

"I feel for the Chancellor; he wants Boba to be part of his family." Obi-Wan said.

"I know; I think he is coming around though." Zak replied.

"Is he?" Obi-Wan questioned, "How do you know that?"

"I just know." Zak answered.

Obi-Wan put his arm underneath his head, "You do have knack for knowing things like that." He said.

"Is that my special talent?" Zak asked.

"Yes, it could be." Obi-Wan told him, "Go get some rest, Padawan; it has been a very long day."

"Are you going to be alright? What if you need help during the night?" Zak questioned, worriedly.

"Then I will connect with you; now go on to bed." Obi-Wan answered.

Zak nodded, "Yes, Master." He answered, pulling the blanket to cover Obi-Wan before leaving.

Obi-Wan smiled to himself after Zak left, remembering what Padme had said about him nearly a year ago; a truly remarkable boy, she had said. Obi-Wan had to agree with her as he let himself drift off into sleep.


	11. A New Quarry

Chapter 11 A New Quarry

Zak could hear voices in the next room and knew that the doctor was still with Boba; he hesitated only a moment before opening the connecting door. Boba was seated on the edge of the bed with his face turned away from the doctor and his wounded arm. Bail stood on the other side, quietly talking to him and watching as Averill worked. Boba spotted him standing there and grinned, "Hey, Zak; it's alright you can come in." He said.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing." Zak replied.

"Oh, Dr. Averill thinks I'll live." Boba said still grinning, "Ouch."

"Well, hold still, Boba; I'm nearly finished." Dr. Averill said as he finished sealing the injury, "That slug took quite a chunk out of your arm; I want you to rest for a couple of days, at least."

"I can't; we have to catch those hunters." Boba objected.

"You will do what the doctor recommends, Boba; and leave those hunters to my men." Bail told him.

"Why?" Boba asked.

"Because if you don't; this will not heal properly. You do not want that, do you?" The doctor replied.

"No." Boba sighed.

"No; I thought not." Averill answered, pulling a sling from his kit.

"Whoa, wait just a minute; what's that thing for?" Boba asked.

The doctor slipped it over his head and attempted to place Boba's arm in it, "No way; this makes me look stupid." Boba protested.

"Just because I have sealed off that wound does not mean it is healed. Keep moving it around and you know what will happen don't you?" Dr. Averill replied.

"What?" Boba asked.

"It will start to bleed again; and I do not think you want that." Bail said.

"No, you wouldn't, would you, Boba?" Zak added.

"Oh, it would bleed? My blood? Well, no…I…if you put it that way; I guess not." Boba answered and submitted by placing his arm in the sling.

"A wise decision, Boba; I want you to wear this for the next few days, but I will be back to check on Master Kenobi, so I might just as well have a look at you too." The doctor replied.

"How is Master Kenobi?" Boba asked.

"Well, fortunately, the slug that hit him did not hit anything vital; I removed it and he should not have any further problems. He also has a cracked rib, a slight concussion and he may always have a scar on his cheek. However, being a Jedi, he will probably be back on his feet tomorrow; although I will recommend that he rest for another day or two." Averill explained.

"But those hunters are still after him; we need to protect him." Boba said.

"I don't think Master Obi-Wan will want us to do that." Zak replied.

"It doesn't matter what he wants; he needs to be…" Boba started.

"Yes, it does matter; we cannot stand in Master Kenobi's way. He has a right to do what he wishes; I know him, Boba, well enough to know that he will not hide." Bail cut him off.

"But he's not up to it; Dr. Averill said so." Boba protested.

"In a day or two, he will be; in the mean time, he will stay here and regain his strength. The hunters are not bold enough to come here; they are cowards who will wait until they think he is alone." Bail assured him, "And speaking of resting, you should get some rest yourself."

Boba opened his mouth to say something, took one look at the expressions on everyone's faces and then said only, "Yes sir."

"Now, it is your turn, young…Zak, is it?" Averill said, turning his attention to the young Jedi.

"My turn? I wasn't hurt." Zak replied.

"You were limping, Zak." Bail pointed out.

"Oh, but that was the leg I broke last month, it's fine really. Master Obi-Wan said it was just because the muscles are still a little weak, that's all." Zak explained.

"Meaning no disrespect to your master, Zak, but he is not a doctor." Dr. Averill answered.

"No, but I think he was right; it felt better after he worked on it." Zak argued, "I'm fine."

"Zak, it would put my mind at ease if you would let Dr. Averill check you anyway." Bail persisted.

"Alright," Zak conceded, "but there's nothing wrong." He sat down on Boba's chair.

The doctor pulled up the hassock, "Prop your leg up here and I will just have a look." He instructed.

Zak complied without a word and the doctor ran his diagnostic wand up and down the leg, "When did you say you broke it?" Averill asked.

"About a month ago." Zak answered.

"Hmm…the recuperative ability of the Jedi never ceases to amaze me. The good news is that the bone is stronger than ever." The doctor said.

"And the bad news?" Zak inquired.

"Is not all that bad; you have strained all the muscles surrounding the break." Averill informed him.

"I told you there wasn't anything wrong." Zak replied.

"Oh, but there is; you have to rest your leg or…." Averill began.

"I'll break it again. How long?" Zak finished and asked.

"A day or so. I assume you were wearing a brace at one time." Dr. Averill answered.

"Yes, Master Obi-Wan made me bring it with me." Zak replied.

"Good, I want you to start wearing it." Dr. Averill told him.

"But that will just make my leg weak again." Zak objected.

"Right now, your leg muscles need rest; just for the next two days." The doctor said.

"Is this going to happen every time I do something difficult? Because if it is, then I'm not going to be able…oh, no." Zak shook his head sadly.

"No, no, this is a temporary setback; it has only been a month. An ordinary person would probably still be wearing a cast, and you are far ahead of that. I can assure you this will not be an ongoing problem." Averill said.

"Oh; thank you, sir." Zak replied.

"Now, go get some sleep; this has been a difficult day for all of you." The Chancellor said.

"Yes sir; good night." Zak answered as he stood up and walked back to his room.

"Good night, Zak." Boba answered.

------------

Bail walked the doctor downstairs to the door, "Thank you for coming, Haris." He said.

"Anytime, you know that, Bail; I will come back tomorrow to check on all of them." Averill replied.

"Alright, come early and you can breakfast with us." Bail answered.

"Oh, not that early; I would rather see Master Kenobi get as much rest as possible, how about lunch instead?" Averill suggested.

"Lunch it is; good night." Bail said.

"Good night." Haris echoed.

Bail watched him until he reached his speeder before closing the door.

"If there is nothing else, sir; I would like to retire now." Micah said behind him.

"Oh, yes; of course, Micah. I should have told you earlier." Bail told him and then headed for the stairs, "Dr. Averill will be joining us for lunch tomorrow."

"Very good, sir." Micah answered with a bow. "I hope Master Kenobi was not injured too badly."

"No, he has a concussion on top of the injury to his side that will slow him a down. But he should be up and about by tomorrow; and then in a couple days, he should be back on his feet." Bail replied.

"Glad to hear it, good night, sir." Micah finished as he left the entrance hall.

------------

Breha was brushing her hair when he joined her in their room, "Haris has just left; Master Kenobi is resting and both boys are as well." Bail said, coming up behind her and taking the brush.

"That's good….Bail, how is Boba? I mean, well, about…" Breha asked.

"Softening, I believe. We just need to give him a little more time." Bail answered as he began to brush her hair.

Bail saw her smile reflected in the mirror; he kissed the top of her head, "Do you know what happened up there?" She asked.

"Not all of it; but it appears as if the hunters are no longer hunting our chyrax." Bail told her.

"Well, that can only be a good thing; poor beautiful creatures, they never hurt anyone." Breha replied.

"It is good for the chyrax, but it is not good for Master Kenobi." Bail answered.

"What do you mean?" Breha asked.

"They are now hunting him." Bail explained.

She turned to look at him, her eyes wide with shock, "What?"

"Apparently, they found hunting Jedi was far more interesting than hunting chyrax." Bail continued.

"They? How many are there?" Breha asked.

"I do not know for sure; Master Kenobi said the one who shot him told him there were at least three, but we must assume there are more; and there is someone called a keeper…." Bail shook his head.

"Keeper? What is going on, Bail?" Breha questioned.

"I do not know; I will speak with Master Kenobi tomorrow when he has had a good night's sleep. Hopefully we can figure this whole thing out before they try again." Bail answered. "Do not worry, they will not come here; I believe the presence of the Clones puts them off and why we were able to get him down from the summit without incident; they do not want to fight with the Clones."

"I am not worried for us, darling; we are well protected here; but Master Kenobi will be a target as soon as he leaves here." Breha replied.

"Not if we catch these so-called hunters first." Bail said.

------------

"Well, the hunt is off at least for the rest of the week." Moran announced.

"What? I think you're being too cautious, Keeper." Kien replied.

"This has nothing to do with caution, you fool." Moran answered, "Barclay hurt the Jedi just bad enough to put him out of commission for several days."

"So, we just wait for him to come out; we have scopes, we don't have to get that close." Orlan suggested. "He won't even be leaving the house; too bad Barclay's shot was such a good one…well, at least he got his money's worth." Moran said.

"Why don't you tell them the rest, Moran?" Devan asked.

"What rest?" Moran shot back.

"The part about the concussion; I believe that was your doing…._keeper_." Devan replied, "You hit him too hard, Moran."

"Well, I had to stop him, didn't I? It's only going to be a couple more days." Moran answered, defensively.

"That's alright, Moran; we can make a lot of plans in two days. The Jedi won't escape next time." Devan said.


	12. Boba's Blunders

Chapter 12 Boba's Blunders

Zak awoke early, dressed and strapped on the brace Averill had recommended he wear for the next few days. He made his way down the hallway to his master's room and slipped in quietly.

"You're up early." Obi-Wan stated when he was halfway across the room.

"I'm sorry, Master; I didn't mean to wake you." Zak replied apologetically.

"I sensed you when you came in." Obi-Wan told him.

"I just wanted to see if you were alright." Zak explained.

"Well, I'm fine; but you are wearing your brace again. Is your leg bothering you?" Obi-Wan asked.

"A little, but I'm only wearing this because Dr. Averill told me to." Zak answered.

Obi-Wan started to sit up, realized it was not a good idea and laid back down, "Why? What's wrong?" He asked.

'Nothing really bad; he said I strained all the muscles around the break and now they need to rest. Don't worry, Master." Zak told him.

"I'm sorry; if I had not taken you up to the Heights yesterday…." Obi-Wan started.

"Then you would probably be dead because those hunters would have just finished you off." Zak finished, "I'm your Padawan; my place is by your side, always. You have to stop trying to protect me so much or I'll never learn anything."

"You are right, Padawan; sometimes I forget that." Obi-Wan said, attempting to sit up again, this time slower and more successfully.

"You should be sleeping, Master." Zak admonished.

"I've slept long enough." Obi-Wan replied.

"But Dr. Averill said you needed to rest." Zak protested.

"I can rest without sleeping; now who's worrying too much?" Obi-Wan answered.

"Sorry; I guess I just….I'm sorry, Master." Zak replied.

"I'm not going to die on you, Zak." Obi-Wan promised.

"You can say that, but you don't know; you can never know." Zak said.

"No, but I can tell you I am not going to die today." Obi-Wan assured him.

"And you're going to stay in bed and rest." Zak stated.

"Zak, I have a pounding headache, my vision is blurred and I'm dizzy; if I tried to get out of bed right now I would fall flat on my face." Obi-Wan told him.

"Oh…it's too bad Master Anakin isn't here, he could help you." Zak replied. "But you could just connect with him, couldn't you?"

"I could, but I won't; Lady Padme is going to have her baby soon, I do not want Master Anakin to leave her right now." Obi-Wan answered.

"But he wouldn't have to leave; he could help you like you said he helped me when I fell. You're connected like that, you can do it." Zak replied.

"Yes, he could, but if I opened myself up that much, he will know what happened and then he will come here whether I want him to or not." Obi-Wan explained.

"Oh, he would do that, wouldn't he." Zak agreed, "Master, do you think the hunters will come here after you?"

"No, I think they are basically cowards; they would not want to come up against the Clones. That is probably why they did not reappear after you came back after me last night." Obi-Wan replied.

"They will wait for you to leave here, won't they." Zak stated.

"Yes, that is a certainty; their prey escaped, they will undoubtedly want to rectify that." Obi-Wan said.

"What are you going to do then, Master?" Zak asked.

"I am going to rest, meditate, heal up a bit and regain my strength; and maybe our hunters will become impatient and make a mistake." Obi-Wan answered.

------------

Orlan paced impatiently, "I don't want to wait two days, Moran; why don't you just get us into the house?" He said.

"You are such an idiot, Orlan; there are Clones stationed all over that estate. Even if we managed somehow to get in, we would never get out. What good would it do to take your trophy if you won't be able to enjoy it?" Devan replied.

"Listen to Devan, you fool, just because I can tell you what's going on over there does not mean I can actually get you in; I can't even get in." Moran added.

"Well, if you hadn't hit him so hard, we wouldn't have to wait; I want my chance, Moran." Orlan argued.

"And you will get it; but not until he comes out. I will know exactly when that will be and then you will all get your chance." Moran reasoned.

"How reliable is your source, Keeper?" Kien asked.

"Well, the information I got last night was…." Moran began.

"How do we know whether it was true or not?" Orlan questioned.

"It's first hand knowledge; my source is dependable. They were climbing the summit when I said they were, weren't they?" Moran answered defensively.

"Yes, but not by the path, they scaled the cliff; we had to make…" Orlan started.

"I thought you liked a challenge. It was that boy, the bounty hunter, he's the one who led them to the cliff face; they were not supposed to go that way." Moran cut him off.

"You know, we could make this hunt even more interesting." Devan suggested.

"No, Devan; you cannot target the bounty hunter too. One quarry at a time." Moran nixed her idea.

"Well, I'll give up my rights to hunt the Jedi and stalk the bounty hunter instead." Devan persisted.

"I believe I just said no, didn't I? If you get the Jedi cleanly and there is time, then you can take the bounty hunter if you wish and the other one as well." Moran conceded, "In fact, you may want to try for that one first."

"Why would we want to do that?" Kien asked.

"Because that boy is a Jedi cub." Moran informed them.

"A cub? That could be interesting….Moran, what if we take the cub first?" Orlan suggested.

"No, you already have your quarry; you chose him first, not the cub. You wounded him and now you finish him; that has always been the rule of the hunt. Just because this one thinks like us and walks on two legs does not change that." Moran turned him down, "Once he is finished, then you may take the cub; not before."

"Alright, in that case can we take the bounty hunter and the cub?" Devan requested.

Moran scratched his nose, "Very well, for this hunt only, once you have taken out the adult, you may take both boys." He allowed. "But you still have to wait until the Jedi comes out."

------------

Zak had just come from Obi-Wan's room as Boba was coming down the hallway, "Morning, Zak; how is Master Kenobi this morning?" Boba asked.

"His vision is blurred and he's dizzy." Zak answered.

"It's the concussion; that'll do it every time." Boba replied, knowledgeably, "My dad had one once and it kept him in bed for a week…of course, he wasn't a Jedi."

"Well, he won't be down for a week, probably only a day or two. How is your arm today, Boba?" Zak inquired.

"It's alright…well, sore…well, really sore, actually." Boba said and then looked around and whispered, "Don't let on, but I'm kind of glad Dr. Averill gave me this sling."

"No one will hear it from me." Zak vowed, "Lady Breha looked pretty upset last night."

Boba rolled his eyes, "You're not going to start that mother thing again, are you?" He asked.

"No, I just said she looked upset. I was making an observation, that's all." Zak replied.

"Good, because I already told you, I'm not looking for a mother." Boba answered as they reached the head of the steps just in time to see Breha, walking with Bail, covering the hurt look on her face.

Boba turned red and stared down at the floor, "I…I'm sorry, Lady Breha; it's…it's just that I never had a mother, and I don't see any reason to….oh…I'm sorry." He turned around and headed back down toward his room at a fast pace.

Zak just stood there, at first, not knowing what to say. He looked at the retreating bounty hunter and then to Breha, "I know it doesn't seem like it now, but he is coming around." Zak assured her.

Breha shook her head, "I knew it was too much to ask for; he is fourteen and he has never had a mother. What was I thinking?" She replied.

"Lady Breha, I have a sense about things like this; Master Obi-Wan says that it is my special talent. Right now, my sense is that Boba will come around…and sooner than you think." Zak told her. "I'll just go talk to him now."

"No, Zak; let me." Bail said.

Zak thought for a moment, "Yes, that might be better." He replied.

"How is Master Kenobi this morning?" Bail asked.

"Dizzy, sir; he can't even get out of bed." Zak answered.

"Well, Dr. Averill said he had a concussion; it may be a little worse than he thought last night. He is coming back later this morning to check on him, so we will wait and see what he says." Bail replied. "In the meantime, I will be sure to have his breakfast sent up here."

"I can do that once breakfast has been set out downstairs." Zak said.

"Very well; it is being done now. I will go speak with Boba and join you shortly." Bail answered.

"Yes sir." Zak replied.

"Well, shall we go down to breakfast, Zak?" Breha asked holding her hand out to him.

"Yes, Lady Breha; and don't worry, everything will work out, you'll see." Zak said, placing her hand in the crook of his arm.

------------

Bail knocked on Boba's door, "Boba, may I come in?" He asked.

"It's your house; you can do whatever you want." Boba answered.

"Yes, however, this is your room, so I am asking you." Bail replied.

"Then come in if you want." Boba told him.

"Thank you." Bail said as he opened the door.

Boba's old duffle sat open on the bed, Boba, with a handful of clothes, was just about to place them inside, "Don't worry, I'm not taking anything I didn't come with. I'm sorry about the jacket; I'm afraid it was ruined up on the summit yesterday. I'll pay you for it as soon as I take my next job." He explained.

"So you are leaving us then; would you mind telling me why?" Bail asked.

"I think you know why; you heard what I said in front of Lady Breha." Boba replied.

"I see and you think because you do not want Lady Breha to act like you mother you must leave." Bail surmised.

"That about sums it up, yeah." Boba answered.

"And what about Gemma; will you take her with you?" Bail asked.

"No, of course not; she needs a family, I can't give her that. Besides, I would never take her away from you." Boba assured him.

Bail sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed, "Boba, Gemma will never understand if you leave; she considers you part of this family whether you do or not." He said.

"After what I said, I'd have thought you'd want me to leave." Boba guessed.

"Look, Boba, both Lady Breha and I….well, we understand that you grew up with only your father. We had hoped that, in time, you would…except us in that way, but whether you do or not, you are free to remain here as long as you wish." Bail told him.

"Why are you being so nice? I insulted your wife." Boba wondered.

"No, you did not insult her; hurt her feelings, maybe, and even that was not intentional." Bail replied.

Boba looked down at the floor; ashamed of himself, "I'm sorry, Chancellor." He said sadly.

"Chancellor? What happened to Bail?" Bail wondered. "Do not be sorry, Boba; there is nothing to be sorry for. Put your things back, there is no reason for you to leave."

"Yes sir." He sighed.

"I will see you downstairs at breakfast then." Bail said as he stood up, patted Boba's shoulder and left the room.

Boba decided, after the Chancellor left, that he wasn't ready to face Breha just yet; instead of having breakfast with them, he would go down the back way to the kitchen and eat there.

------------

"Did you speak with him, Bail?" Breha asked when Bail entered the breakfast room.

"Yes, he was going to leave." Bail answered.

"Leave? Oh no, I did not want that." Breha exclaimed.

"There is no need to worry; I talked him out of it. He did not mean to hurt your feelings, dear." Bail said.

"I know; it was just a shock hearing him say that after what you told me last night." Breha replied.

"It will work out; you just have to wait a little while longer." Zak assured them.

"Sooner than we think, is that not what you told me, Zak?" Breha said.

"Yes, Ma'am; very soon." Zak replied.

Micah entered carrying trays of food that he set on the sideboard, "Oh, I see Master Kenobi and Boba have not come down yet; perhaps I should have waited." He said.

"No need, Micah, Master Kenobi will not be joining us this morning; he is not up to it, Zak will take him a tray; as to Boba, he will be down in a few minutes." Bail told him.

"I see; I will bring a tray. Will he be joining us for lunch?" Micah asked.

"We will have to wait and see how he is feeling." Bail answered.

"Yes sir, will there be anything else?" Micah asked.

"No, that will be all." Bail replied. "Thank you, Micah."

"My pleasure, sir." Micah answered, then bowed and departed.

------------

Having put his clothes back where they belonged, Boba headed down the backstairs and entered the kitchen; Micah had his back to him.

"…..know; all I know is he was not up to coming down for breakfast." Boba heard Micah say….Boba hugged the wall.

_"Well, keep us posted; I want to know when he's ready."_ He heard a transmitted voice answer.

"I will, don't….wait, someone's here." Micah replied as he turned to see Boba standing against the wall.

He smiled pleasantly, "Good morning, Boba; what are you doing back here? Breakfast has already been put out." He said.

Boba began to inch back out the way he had come in, "Oh, uh…I'll just be joining them, then." He replied moving further away from Micah.

"No, it's alright; you must not want to eat out there with them, do you?" Micah said as he took several steps toward Boba and picked something from the counter.

"Yes, I…I do…I just didn't know you had it ready yet, that's all." Boba moved back a couple steps.

"You didn't happen to overhear something you shouldn't have, now did you?" Micah asked taking a few more steps closer.

"What? Hear something? No, I have no idea what you're talking about." Boba insisted.

"Really; well that's good, because I wouldn't want to…" Micah, very close now, swung what he had picked up from the counter at him.

Backed up against the wall, Boba ducked; but Micah brought the butt of the blaster down on the back of his head, Boba dropped to the ground, stunned, "….hurt you." He finished.

The bounty hunter struggled to get up and Micah shoved him back down with his foot, "You meddling little pest." He said.

"You're part of it? Micah, Bail trusted you." Boba said as he struggled under Micah foot.

"Shut up, Boba; and don't even think about calling for help because I'll shoot the first person through that door." Micah threatened, "I caught him." He said into the transmitter. "It was that little bounty hunter."

_"You should have been more careful, Micah; what are you planning on doing with him?"_ The voice asked.

Boba continued to struggle and Micah brought his foot down hard on his chest, "Stay still, boy." He ordered, "I'll just have to get him out of the way for a little while, Moran; it will not effect your hunt."

Boba could hear muffled voices on the other end of the transmitter and then the voice came back on, _"No, we've come up with an idea. Secure him and we'll come and get him."_ Moran said.

"No." Boba cried and tried again to get up.

"Just a minute." Micah said and put the transmitter down, "I think I told you to shut up and keep still." He hit Boba again and Boba blacked out. He picked up the transmitter, "Coming here is a little risky, Moran." He said.

_"Well, you can meet us halfway; can't you?"_ Moran asked.

"It might be a little hard for me to get away." Micah replied.

_"Find a way, Micah."_ Moran told him.

"Alright, we'll meet in the usual place." Micah relented.

_"One hour, Micah."_ Moran instructed.

"One hour." Micah repeated and ended the transmission.

------------

"What is keeping Boba? I thought you said he was coming down, dear." Breha asked.

"I wonder if he went to the kitchen to eat; he does that sometimes you know. I will just go have a look." Bail said as he stood up and went back toward the kitchen.

"Micah, you have not seen Boba, have you?" Bail asked.

"No sir; he hasn't joined you yet?" Micah asked.

"No, maybe he is still upstairs; we will give him a little longer." Bail answered, "Thank you, Micah."

"My pleasure, sir." Micah replied as Bail left the kitchen.

As soon as he was gone, Micah opened the pantry door and dragged Boba out, "Meddling pest; I'm sure my brother has something fun in store for you." He said as he tied the boy's hands behind his back, tied his ankles together, brought them up and secured them to his hands; and then gagged him. "You won't be causing them any more trouble now, will you?" He continued to talk as he hauled him up and threw him into one of the storage bins.

------------

Boba never joined them for breakfast and when Bail knocked on his bedroom door, there was no answer. Bail debated on whether he should enter or not and decided against it. Later, he would ask Zak to speak with him; he had not seen the boy leave the house and judging from what Boba had said earlier, he was confident that he had decided not to go. Two hours later, Haris Averill was shown in by Micah. Bail walked with him to Obi-Wan's room.

Bail knocked and then entered the room, "Good morning, Master Kenobi; how are you doing this morning?" Haris asked.

"Not as well as I would wish." Obi-Wan answered.

"Hmm…are you dizzy? Blurred vision? Nausea? Headaches?" Haris asked.

"Yes." Obi-Wan confirmed.

"Oh, let's just have a look then." Averill said as he set his bag on the night table and pulled out his diagnostic tool.

He activated it and scanned the side of Obi-Wan's head, "Yes, nothing to be too concerned about; your concussion is just a little more severe than I first thought. There is no internal bleeding and no skull damage. Rest is the best thing you can do; and I will give you something to help your headache." Averill informed him, "Let me just have a look at your side now….yes, this is almost closed; very good."

"How long before my vision clears up?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Probably by this evening. I will stop by then and if it has not, then I would advise that you be moved to a medical facility. But I do not believe that will be necessary." Averill answered. "Now, where is my other patient?"

"He is in his room; Zak, could you go tell him that Dr. Averill would like to see him?" Bail requested.

"Yes sir." Zak replied and left quickly.

When Zak returned he was both puzzled and concerned, "He's gone, Chancellor; his clothes and everything are still there, but he's just gone." He told them.


	13. Captive

Chapter 13 Captive

Boba struggled against the ropes binding him as he sat in the corner of the shed; sheer, blind hate and rage coursed through him and he swore he would kill Micah with his bare hands when he got the chance. They had no idea who they were dealing with; they might think they had abducted a boy, but they were dead wrong. In fact, soon they would all be dead if he had anything to say…well, he was not able to say anything at the moment, but that would change; they would all soon regret the day they tangled with Boba Fett. Strangely, he was not so much angry with what they had done and planned to do with him; it was what Micah had done to the Chancellor and what his collaboration with these hunters had done to Master Kenobi. He hated the idea that they planned to use him as bait to lure a man he now considered a friend to his death. Well, he was not about to let that happen; one way or the other, he would get them, every last one of them.

He had been conscious when that traitor had turned him over to the keeper. Micah had dragged him out of his speeder and thrown him into the keeper's; he glared hatefully at Micah, who only smiled wickedly back at him, and then removed the gag, "I'm going to kill you, Micah." Boba had threatened, causing both Micah and the keeper to laugh before Micah replaced the gag. He continued to glare at Micah until Moran slipped a hood over his head and shoved him down on his side in the back seat of the speeder. He had heard words exchanged between the two about the hunt and how their plans had to change now because of him. They would lure the Jedi out using him as bait, kill him in front of the Jedi and then kill the Jedi; after that, they would be free to take the 'cub'. Boba surmised that the cub they were referring to was Zak. Soon afterwards, the he felt the speeder get underway; he was not sure how far they traveled before the keeper stopped and dragged him out of the speeder and up onto a wooden porch; he heard a door open and he was dragged inside and deposited on the floor. The rope binding his legs to his hands was cut and he was pulled into a sitting position. He caught the scent of a woman's perfume; one of the hunters must be woman and that surprised him a little. He lunged toward her and landed on his face and she laughed at him as she hauled him up and pushed him back against the wall, "Stupid boy; what were you trying to do?" She asked.

Boba mumbled through the gag and lunged toward her again and felt her foot hit him in the chest driving him back against the wall; she laughed again, "Well, this is fun; would you care to try again?" She asked.

Boba sat there for a moment, mumbled at her again and this time kicked out at her and then gave a muffled laugh when he felt his feet make contact and heard her land on the floor in front of him. He heard laughter around the room, "What's the matter, Devan? It looks like the boy handled you pretty good." Someone said.

"Why you little brat; you'll pay for that." He heard the woman, Devan, say.

Boba mumbled something back at her before blindly kicking out and connecting again. There was more laughter, "I think you need some help there, Devan." Another one said.

"Shut up, Kien; I can handle this kid." Devan answered.

Boba laughed through the gag, mumbled again and this time swept his legs sideways, feeling them hit her legs and hearing her grunt as she hit the floor followed by another round of laughter.

"Oh yeah, you're doing a real good job; are you sure you don't need some help?" The unidentified voice asked.

"No." She said and Boba felt her boot hit him in the side.

He reacted quickly by leaning toward her, falling on her legs so that she toppled over. He mumbled and laughed as she struggled to get from underneath him until someone grabbed him by the collar and dragged him off. Boba protested loudly through the gag and struggled as his legs were brought up behind him again. He managed another good kick sending his captor flying hard enough so that Boba heard him hit the wall.

"Enough," The voice of the keeper said, "Bring him over here."

Someone grabbed his collar again and dragged him, fighting, across the room and dumped him hard on the floor.

"Pull him up." The keeper ordered and someone grabbed him by the hood and pulled him up on his knees.

Boba struggled to free himself, but was held still by three pairs of hands, "So, our little bounty hunter is a fighter; I'm impressed." The keeper said in Boba's face, "But this will take a little of the fight out of you."

Pain ripped through him as the keeper struck his injured arm with something more than just a fist. He moaned and fell to the ground as the hands released him. He heard them all laughing.

"Much better; now maybe you'll be a little more cooperative." The keeper said, "Tie him to the chair so we can have a nice little talk."

He mumbled something and struggled as they pulled him up and shoved him into a chair. Two pair of hands pushed against the back of the chair and he kicked out connecting several times preventing them from securing him until they decided it would be best to secure his legs first. While the hands continued to hold him down, another pair of hands grabbed his legs; he continued to fight them as he felt another rope being looped around his ankles and pulled underneath the chair. Even with his legs now immobilized, he still resisted their efforts to tie him down until someone hit his arm again. Temporarily stunned by the pain, he stopped fighting long enough for the rope to be tightened around his chest.

"Are you comfortable now, Boba?" The keeper's voice asked solicitously.

Boba struggled, mumbling protests loudly.

"Oh, we've been rude to our guest; we know who he is, but we haven't introduced ourselves to him yet. We should let him see who his gracious hosts are." The keeper said and pulled the hood off.

He squinted until his eyes adjusted to the sudden light, "Can you see now? No sense in introducing everyone until you can see them properly." The keeper said.

Boba blinked a few times and looked around at his surroundings; it appeared to be the main room of a cabin. Two doors, partially open, lined one wall and there were several shuttered windows along the opposite wall; he turned his head again to see several windows, also shuttered, and one door leading outside. Turning his head again, more shuttered windows and another outside door. Finally, he turned his eyes toward the keeper; glaring at him hatefully, he mumbled venomously.

"Oh, yes, your eyes have adjusted, haven't they. Then let us start with Devan here;" The keeper said, putting a hand on a woman with shoulder-length blond hair, "she was quite fun to play with wasn't she?"

Boba's glare moved to her and he mumbled something to her.

"Now, Boba, you will get your chance. Next we have the poor unfortunate fellow you kicked into the wall." The keeper said as he held his hand out to a dark-haired man, rubbing his chest, "This is Orlan; he is not very happy with you, Boba; are you Orlan?"

Boba continued to glare and mumble, this time at the one called Orlan, "Oh, he'll pay, Moran." Orlan replied.

"Yes, he will; now we come to Kien. He's the youngest of us, but eager to learn." The keeper pointed to a young man, about twenty standard years, with short-cropped bright red hair. Kien nodded to Boba and smiled.

Boba narrowed his eyes and struggled against his bindings as he mumbled loudly.

"Oh, Boba; you're only going to wear yourself out, son. Now that we have introduced ourselves…" The keeper began.

"You haven't formally introduced yourself, Moran." Devan interrupted.

"Of course; how silly of me to forget. Boba, I am Moran, keeper of the hunt; we did meet, of course, when my brother…" Moran halted as he noticed Boba's eyes lose their hateful glare and widened in surprise.

"Oh, that's right; you didn't know that, did you. Yes, Micah is my brother; in fact, coming here was his idea. He told me all about the animals roaming around the Heights. We decided on the chyrax because it has such a beautiful rack; they made great trophies. We had hunted our last one, that's right, the one your Jedi friend found and we were just about to pack up and leave." Moran explained.

The hateful glare returned and Boba mumbled something.

"What's that? Why didn't we? Well, I think you know the answer to that already; we found us a more challenging target." Moran answered with a smile.

Boba threw himself forward against the ropes, as the hateful glare become venomous and his mumblings became garbled shouts.

The hunters laughed and Moran joined in, "I take it you don't approve of our choice, bounty hunter. Oh, that's right, the Jedi is a friend of yours; I forgot. Well, you see, that's why you're here instead of buried somewhere." Moran told him. "I think we can draw our wounded prey out of hiding with you; what do you think?"

Boba mumbled again and struggled.

"Oh, I'm sorry; you can't answer me, can you?" Moran said apologetically, "Take his gag off, Devan."

Devan moved next to him, loosened the gag and pulled it down, "Bantha cow." Boba said and spit in her face.

She slapped him in the face, "Oh, now, that was not very nice, Boba; after she was kind enough to remove your gag so we could talk." Moran said amiably. "Hit him again, Devan; you have my permission."

Devan smiled as she wiped off her face; but instead of slapping Boba a second time, she grabbed his injured arm and squeezed.

"AAAHHHHH." Boba screamed and struggled to free himself until she let go.

He bowed his head, eyes closed, breathing raggedly; Devan grabbed a handful of hair, pulled his head up and put her face down next to his, "Don't do that again." She warned.

He opened his eyes and narrowed them hatefully, "You're still a bantha cow." He gasped.

She hit him hard enough to tip the chair over.

"Well, now that wasn't necessary, Devan; get away from him." Moran said, pushing her back and pulling the chair and Boba upright again.

"He called me a cow, Moran." She protested.

"Well, a cornered animal will always strike back; you've hunted enough to know that. Hold your temper with him from now on; we need him." Moran replied, "At least until one of you takes the prize. Are you all right, boy? Nothing broken? Let's see….no, I think you're fine. You really have to watch your tongue around here from now on or things could get very unpleasant."

"Like things aren't already unpleasant?" Boba asked sarcastically.

"Oh, it could get much worse, believe me." Moran answered threateningly.

"What do you want, Moran?" Boba asked.

"I told you; my hunters want their prize so they can take their trophy." Moran replied.

"You're hunting a man; what trophy?" Boba wondered.

"That laser sword of course;" Moran informed him, "does the cub have one too?"

"Cub? What's wrong with you people; Zak is not a cub." Boba answered.

"Cub, boy; whatever, does he have one or not?" Moran asked impatiently.

"Oh, yeah, heh, heh, heh; and he's going to run you through with it. You have no idea what you're dealing with." Boba warned.

"Yes, we do; we've already drawn the man's blood. Now we just have to finish him off." Devan told him.

"You're all nuts; he's a Jedi and he's ready to take all of you on…in fact, he's probably…." Boba bragged.

"Boba, Boba, Boba, are you forgetting that I have first hand information? Micah told me all about him this morning." Moran cut him off. "He's not in very good shape, is he….but he will come for you anyway."

"No, he won't; I don't think he even likes me." Boba answered.

"Oh? Well, how do you feel about him then, Boba?" Moran asked.

"What do you mean?" Boba asked suspiciously.

"You say he doesn't like you; do you like him?" Moran asked.

"Why do you want to know that?" Boba wondered.

"Well, I thought maybe…being a bounty hunter..." Moran began.

"I WAS a bounty hunter; I don't do that anymore. And if you think I'm going to join you and help you kill Master Kenobi, you'd better think again." Boba told him curtly.

Moran shook his head sadly, "I'm sorry to hear that, Boba; Micah thought…well, no matter. There is another thing I wish to discuss with you." He replied.

"I won't help you; there's nothing more to discuss." Boba answered.

"I want the list back; the one you took from the cave." Moran said.

"Heh, heh, heh, too late; the Chancellor already has your list. He's going to track down every one of your 'clients'. Eventually, one of them will lead him to you." Boba replied.

"Well, I see we have nothing more to talk about then." Moran decided turning to Orlan, "Gag him."

Orlan moved next to him, loosening the cloth in order to pull it back up, "You're all going to die, Moran; every last one." Boba said.

Moran looked at him, "I rather doubt it; and soon, two of my hunters will claim their trophies." He answered with a laugh, "Hurry up, Orlan; I'm tired of listening to him."

"You're…" Orlan jammed the cloth into his mouth so that the word 'wrong' was muffled and yanked it tightly before tying it behind his head.

"No, Boba, you're wrong." Moran said as he came very close, staring Boba in the face, "You and your two friends will be dead before long; and if your precious Chancellor interferes again, I will kill him as well, along with his wife."

Boba managed a muffled 'no', struggled futilely and then glared at Moran, mumbling something intelligible.

"Why, Boba, was that a threat?" Moran asked in mocked shock.

Boba silently glared hatefully at Moran.

"Don't look at me like that, boy." Moran demanded.

Boba only increased the hostility in his glare.

"That's it; take him out to the shed. Maybe he'll learn some manners when he's out there." Moran ordered.

Kien untied the rope around his chest and held his shoulders, expecting Boba to start struggling. Boba sat passively as Orlan knelt down and released the rope securing Boba's legs under the chair. Devan, standing in front of Boba felt the full impact of Boba's kick, sending her flying several feet backwards. Kein punched him hard in the wounded arm; but to him, it was worth the pain just to see Devan land on her backside. Orlan yanked him up by that same arm and Boba moaned through the gag as the pain hit him in waves. Kien took his other arm and they started to drag him toward the door near the back of the cabin.

Devan closed the distance between them quickly, hands balled into fists ready to strike.

"Don't touch him, Devan." Moran ordered.

Devan's knuckles turned white as she tightening her fists and then loosened them; getting very close to Boba's face, she said, "I'm going to enjoy killing you."

Boba's eyes glinted in amusement as he mumbled to her, "That's enough now, Devan." Moran warned as she started to bring her fist up again.

She moved to the side to let Kien and Orlan pass, "Wait, we wouldn't want our little friend's head to get cold; we'd just better put this back on." Moran said as he picked up the discarded hood, walked over and slipped it over Boba's head, "Does that feel better, Boba?"

Boba mumbled from underneath the hood; Devan opened the door and Kien and Orlan dragged him outside. They took him the short distance to the shed; Kien opened the door, helped Orlan pull him in and sit him down in the far corner, "Do you like your room, bounty hunter?" Kien asked.

Boba mumbled and Kien pulled the hood partially up, "What are you doing, Kien?" Orlan demanded.

"I just want to hear what he has to say." Kien answered as he pulled the gag down, "Now, what were you saying?"

"You're going to rot away on Kessel when they're through with you." Boba answered.

"Right." Kien replied with a laugh and pulled the gag back into place, "I'm real worried about that." He slipped the hood back in place, stood up and walked to the door with Orlan. "Get some rest; you're going to need it." He said as he closed the door and latched it before returning he and Orlan returned to the cabin.

------------

"He can't be gone, Zak; where would he go?" Obi-Wan replied, as he started to sit up.

"I looked, he's not in his room; and I checked to see if he was with Gemma. She hasn't even seen him." Zak answered, "Something's not right, Master; it just doesn't feel right."

Obi-Wan focused for a moment, "No, it's not; but we should check the rest of the house." He said as he started to get out of bed.

"You aren't going anywhere, Master Kenobi." Haris told him as he pushed him back down.

Obi-Wan sighed, realizing that Averill was right and sensing that it would do little good to search the house, he laid back down.

"He is not here, is he." Bail guessed.

"No, I don't think so, Chancellor." Obi-Wan told him.

"I don't think he left on his own, Master; his coat was still in his room." Zak said.

"That makes no sense; it means someone came and took him. But why; and more importantly, how could they get in here?" Bail wondered.

"Maybe they were already here." Obi-Wan suggested.

"You mean a member of my staff?" Bail asked. "I trust all the people who work for me."

"Well, I'm afraid one of them has betrayed you, Chancellor." Obi-Wan replied.


	14. Boba Strikes Back

Chapter 14 Boba Strikes Back

Bail turned toward the window with his hands behind his back; he sighed, shook his head and without turning back around said, "I do not want to believe that; however, you may be right, Master Kenobi. I will have one of the Clones round them all up so I can get to the bottom of this." He turned back around, "If someone has taken Boba….if one of my people is responsible…." He walked out the door without finishing.

Zak looked down at Obi-Wan, "Go with him, Padawan; perhaps your Jedi insight will help route out his traitor." Obi-Wan told him.

"Yes, Master….Master, do you think Boba….you don't think they have killed him?" Zak questioned.

"I don't know, Zak; but my instinct tells me they have something else in mind for our young friend." Obi-Wan answered.

"They are going to use him to draw you out; aren't they." Zak reasoned.

"That would be my guess." Obi-Wan replied.

"But why Boba and not me? They must know that I'm your apprentice." Zak wondered.

"I'm not sure; perhaps Boba caught him doing something that gave him away and instead of just killing him, he decided to use him against us first." Obi-Wan surmised. "So we have to find him quickly."

"Yes, Master; but you…." Zak began.

"…will not be doing anything except resting." Averill finished, "Or you will be of little use to anyone."

Obi-Wan sighed, "Not the way I feel now; I have no choice but to call on Master Anakin." He decided.

"But you said he'd come if he found out what happened." Zak objected.

"Well, I will just have to convince him not to." Obi-Wan replied. "Go now; we must not waste any more time."

"I understand if you feel you need a second opinion, Master Kenobi; I will contact this Dr. Anakin for you if you wish." Averill offered.

Zak stifled a laugh, "Anakin Skywalker is not a doctor, sir; he is a very powerful Jedi. Together, we can combine our Force strengths to help me mend a little faster." Obi-Wan explained.

"Oh I see; fascinating. I would like to have another look at you afterwards." Dr. Averill replied.

"Of course; Zak, you'd best be off now." Obi-Wan said.

"Yes, Master." Zak answered and left quickly.

"I will leave you to meditate or whatever you need to do to contact this Master Skywalker." Averill told him as he started to go, "I will remain here in the house; if Boba was taken from here against his will, who knows what they may have done to him."

"I'm sure the Chancellor will appreciate you staying." Obi-Wan replied as the door slid open.

Averill turned back at the doorway, "Bail and I are old friends, Master Kenobi; he has…well, he would like Boba to accept him and Breha as family the way he and Breha have accepted him. It's unfortunate that this had to happen now because I believe he was actually starting to come around." He said, shaking his head sadly.

"This is not over yet, Doctor; not by a long shot." Obi-Wan assured him.

"I pray you are right, Master Kenobi." Haris answered as he closed the door.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes took a deep cleansing breath and reached out; almost immediately, he felt Anakin respond. _"Obi-Wan; are you going to let me help you now?" "I must have your word that you will not come here." "Why? What are you hiding?" "Your word, Anakin; or this ends now." "I can't give you that until I know…" "Your word now." _There was a pause and Obi-Wan sensed Anakin's frustration. _"Alright, we will do things your way; you have my word." "You will not come to Alderaan." "I promise, I will not come." "I will hold you to it, Anakin." "I know you will; open yourself up to me." _Obi-Wan lifted the block he had put in place and felt Anakin's initial shock as Obi-Wan's mind opened to reveal to him all that had happened. _ "Why did you hide this from me? I could have helped you." "Because I did not want you coming here." "I can still come." "No, by the time you get here it will be over; just help me heal, that will be enough." "Will they hurt Boba?" "Not if I have anything to say about it." _Obi-Wan felt the familiar surge of Anakin's Force sense blending with his own, bolstering his strength and sending out healing where it was needed. Their consciousnesses remained joined for several minutes before Obi-Wan initiated the separation. _"Are you sure I should not come?" "Yes, my brother; you have done more than enough." "I am not happy that you blocked me." "I am sorry; I felt it was the only way to keep you from coming here." "You still should not have shut me out; we will talk about this when you come to Naboo." "If you feel it's necessary." "Oh yes, I certainly do; may the Force be with you, brother." "Thank you, Anakin." _Obi-Wan felt Anakin pull back, but he remained in meditation a while longer. When he came out, the piercing headache had been replaced by a dull one and the blurred vision had cleared. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood up tentatively; a wave of dizziness hit him, but quickly passed and he managed to dress with little difficulty.

------------

Various members of Bail Organa's staff stood together in the sitting room. Bail began to take each one aside and question them alone in his office. Zak sat next to him, his mind focused to detect any sign of deception. As each one was escorted in by a Clone, questioned and then allowed to leave, Bail's frustration grew. When the questioning and Zak's probing ended with no positive result, Bail put his head in his hands. "Well, we have spoken with each of them, Zak; were any of them lying?" He asked.

"No, not any of them; but, Chancellor, aren't you forgetting one?" Zak questioned.

"No, I don't think so." Bail replied.

"Yes, you are, sir; what about Micah?" Zak asked.

Bail shook his head and smiled sadly, "No, I do not even have to think twice about that. It could never be Micah." He answered.

"I'm sorry, Chancellor; begging you pardon, but you don't know that." Zak countered.

"I know Micah; I cannot imagine him turning against me." Bail argued.

"Then where is he? Shouldn't he have been with the rest of your staff?" Zak asked.

"I am sure he has a reasonable explanation; let us just go and find out what it is." Bail said confidently, standing up.

Zak stood and walked back into the sitting room with him. The Clone was just dismissing the staff members Bail had questioned and cleared.

"Ged, I did not see Micah among those I spoke with; have you seen him?" Bail asked the Clone.

"No, Chancellor; my men and I located all members of your staff but him. I don't believe he's in the house." Ged answered.

"That's odd, why would he not be in the house?" Bail wondered.

"I'm sure I don't know, sir. Should we check the grounds for him?" Ged asked.

"Yes….There must be some reason…" Bail trailed off, no longer sure of anything.

He turned to Zak, "The last time I saw Micah, he was in the kitchen." He told him, "Maybe we should start there."

Zak nodded and followed him.

------------

It was cold in the shed; not freezing, but cold enough, he had no coat and despite his best efforts, Boba had lost the feeling in his feet and now, from sitting on the cold ground, his backside had gone numb and the loss of feeling was spreading down his legs. His hands, numb from the cold and lack of circulation, would be useless even if he managed to free himself. He recalled his complaint to Zak just the day before; he had no idea then what the meaning of numbness meant. The only part of him that was not cold was his head, it was stifling and hard to breathe underneath the hood, and his hair was damp with perspiration. Yet even now, his anger and hate burned when he thought about Moran's threats to his…to his…to the Chancellor and Lady Breha. Lady Breha, who, the day before, had told him to come back in one piece and looked at him in shocked concern as he stood in the entrance hall cradling his injured arm later that night. Lady Breha who he had wounded with his harsh words only just this morning; and the Chancellor, always there with a pat on the back, a kind word, a gentle smile and yet a tight rein on occasion or good talking to when he needed it….like this morning. The sudden realization that he would die to protect them came to him although he did not fully understand why. He wondered if they realized he was gone; yes, they would have to, it must be past midday by now. Would they think that he had left on his own? He shook his head; no, he had told the Chancellor he would stay. He was concerned that Master Kenobi would come for him even in his weakened state and then Moran's hunters would kill him. He shook his head again; no, that would no happen. He would not allow it; he would make sure they killed him first.

He heard a rustle outside, then the sound of the door being unlatched and opened, "Wake up, bounty hunter." Devan's voice commanded.

Boba decided not to respond, "I said wake up, boy." Devan repeated as Boba heard her move closer.

He remained perfectly still and closed his eyes. He heard Devan put something on the ground, "Boy, are you deaf?" She asked as she slapped on the side of the head.

Boba moaned softly, "Well, let's just take this off, maybe that will wake you up." Devan said as she pulled the hood up.

Boba kept his eyes closed as Devan slapped him across the face, "Hey, come on, kid." She said and Boba moaned again.

"For the love of…." Devan began stood, legs apart straddling Boba then squatted down and shook him by the shoulders, "Come on."

Boba's eyes flew open and Devan noticed, too late, the glint in them as Boba brought his knees up. Devan dropped to her knees, clutching the place Boba had hit, and cried out in pain. Boba laughed through the gag as he brought his feet up and kicked Devan squarely in the chest. Devan, still on her knees started to fall backward and Boba kicked her again….in the face. Blood exploded from her nose and she brought one hand up to her face as she screamed again. Boba brought his feet up for another kick as Devan tried to scramble out of the way. The kick caught her off balance and she flew backward, falling hard and striking her head. She did not move for several minutes and when she did, she stood up shakily and staggered out of the shed leaving the door open and unlatched.

For Boba, the exercise had brought some of the circulation back to his legs; his hands were useless, but at least he knew that if he could just get loose, he could get away…and the stifling, suffocating hood was off. He glanced down to see what Devan had put down next to him; it was one of the pocket slug throwers and now Boba wondered if Devan had intended to kill him. He waited, expecting Moran and the others to come and punish him, but no one appeared and the door remained unlatched and open. Yes, he decided, Devan had come to kill him and after he had kicked her out, literally, she could not tell Moran because she was not even supposed to be in here. However, he knew eventually they would come to check on him and the hood would go back on. They would probably also tie his hands and feet together again because they would think he had managed to remove the hood himself since he knew Devan would never admit to coming into the shed. But the slug thrower, wouldn't that give her away? No, he knew she would talk her way out of it; Moran would never take his word over hers. In that case, he decided the weapon might come in useful later. He managed to maneuver so that he could push it under a parasteel pallet behind him. He then decided that this would be the only chance he would have to escape. With the door open, letting in the late afternoon light and the hood off, Boba glanced around, hoping to see something, anything with a sharp edge to cut through the ropes binding him. There seemed to be only junk scattered around the shed, but among that junk, Boba spotted something that might be useful….on the other end of the shed. With fierce determination, he began to scoot, a few centimeters at a time, toward the promising object.

------------

Devan cursed herself for being gullible enough to be fooled by Boba Fett, her nose was broken and she wondered if the boy had cracked her breastplate when he kicked her the second time. The area where he first kicked her throbbed along with her head where she had landed when Boba had kicked her back that last time. Despite what Moran had decided, she had wanted to hunt the bounty hunter and that was what she intended to do. Her intention was to lead him up into the Heights hooded and bound, stun him, release him and then wait for him to recover so she could hunt him. But he had ruined all that; or more accurately, she had ruined it with her own incompetence and complacence. She had to give the boy credit; he was cagey and he would have made a hunt interesting. Now, though, she was not entirely sure how she could explain her current appearance to Moran and she did not dare go back to the shed to retrieve the weapon she had left there when she had stumbled, in a daze out, of the shed.

------------

Zak and Bail were just coming into the kitchen when the door leading from the kitchen to the gardens opened and Micah entered.

"Chancellor, hello; I was not expecting…." Micah began.

"Not expecting what, Micah? Me to catch you sneaking in here?" Bail asked.

"No, sir; that is not what I meant at all. I just didn't expect you to be in my kitchen." Micah replied defensively.

"Boba has disappeared and Master Kenobi suspects he did not leave here of his own accord." Bail began, "I have had everyone on my staff rounded up and have questioned…"

"Sir, with all due respect we are talking about a reformed bounty hunter; perhaps the boy decided to continue in that vain and simply left. As for Master Kenobi's assumption, I don't think he realizes the kind of security that is in place here. No one could sneak in, abduct someone and then leave undetected; it's impossible." Micah interrupted.

"Master Kenobi believes; and I agree with him, that someone on my staff had something to do with it." Bail added.

"Well, now that you have apparently questioned the staff, you must know this is not true." Micah replied.

"We have not questioned the entire staff, Micah." Bail told him.

"Oh, sir; surely you don't think I had something to do with this?" Micah questioned.

"Right now, I am not sure about anything. Where have you been, Micah?" Bail asked.

"I just needed some air; I was out in the gardens." Micah answered.

"Really; that is very strange because Commander Ged had some of his men out on the grounds searching for you." Bail informed him.

Then they must have missed me because I assure you, I was there." Micah insisted.

Bail shook his head sadly, "Yes, I am sure they must have; Micah, did you see Boba at all this morning?" He asked.

"I'm sorry, Chancellor; I wish I could say I did." Micah answered. "Is that all, sir?"

"Yes, thank you, Micah." Bail replied as he turned and left the kitchen.

Zak followed him and then turned to look back at Micah just before he went through the door.

They walked together silently until they reached Bail's office; closing the door, Bail turned to Zak, "Well, was he telling us the truth?" He asked.

"No; he was lying about everything. I don't know where he was, but it wasn't in the gardens and he has seen Boba; he was lying about that too." Zak answered.

Bail sat down in one of the armchairs, and leaned his head back, "I still find it very hard to believe it could be Micah. Perhaps he knows that Boba left on his own and Boba told him not to tell us. Maybe he was gone because he took Boba to the spaceport." He speculated.

"You know that isn't true, Chancellor." Zak reasoned.

"No, I do not, Zak; and until I have further proof, I cannot accuse Micah of anything more than helping Boba leave Alderaan." Bail replied.

Zak turned to leave, "I hope you're right, sir." He said as he opened the door to leave and then turned back, "Chancellor, suppose you were to try to get him to tell you that he took Boba to the spaceport."

"And I would want to do this….why?" Bail asked.

Zak smiled wisely, "Because if he admitted that to you, I'd be able to tell if he was lying about it. Then you would know one way or the other that Boba did not leave here of his own free will." He explained.

"You are so sure Micah is lying; what if you are wrong?" Bail replied.

"Then I will be wrong; but if I'm right, this may be our only way of finding out what happened to Boba." Zak answered.

"Very well; let us go back and speak with Micah again." Bail said.


	15. So Close

Chapter 15 So Close

"Are you about ready there, Devan?" Moran called.

"I'll be right out, just a minute." Devan replied.

"Well, hurry up; it's about time we get this thing started and it's time for you to play your…what in the name…what happened to your face, Devan?" Moran asked upon seeing Devan step into the common room.

"Clumsy, I was clumsy; I hit myself with my slug thrower." She answered, laughing, "I feel like such a fool."

"Hmm…I'm not going to ask you how you managed that; but this could actually work in our favor. You look as if someone has worked you over; this Kenobi may be more convinced than ever that you're on the up and up." Moran decided. "Go ahead and take the speeder, but make sure you don't come too close to the estate; you want to make it look like you've hiked all the way from the Heights."

"Alright, if all goes as planned, I will see you in the morning." Devan replied as she put her coat on.

"Good luck to you, Devan." Moran said and then turned to Orlan, sitting in a chair with his feet up on another chair. "You and Kien go check on that kid; take him some water, we don't want him dying of dehydration before he's through serving his purpose."

Kien had his coat on even before Moran had finished talking and Orlan wasted no time in getting up and doing the same.

"Just be careful; that boy is…well, you know how he is. Watch every move he makes." Moran warned.

"Yeah, yeah; we got it covered." Kien assured him as he grabbed a water bottle and followed Orlan out the door and nearly ran in to him, "What the…"

Orlan was standing on the top step looking at the open door to the shed, "I thought we latched that door before we went back inside." He said.

"Well, I thought we did, maybe the latch it broken and the door just swung open. Look, the kid's crafty, I'll grant him that, but he was tied up too well to be able to get lose." Kien replied as he stepped around Orlan and walked toward the shed.

------------

Boba was halfway across the space when he heard voices outside; no, he thought, he had been so close. Well, he would least make a fight of it. He looked toward the door and continued to make his way toward the wall; seconds later a shadow dimmed the light coming through the door and then a figure obscured it all together. Boba stopped and tensed his legs, prepared to kick out as soon as he came close.

"Boba, Boba, Boba; where did you think you were going?" Kien said as he entered the shed, "I'm impressed that you managed to get that hood off; how did you do it?"

He moved closer, cautiously; and then another figure appeared in the doorway.

"It's a good thing Moran had us check on you." Orlan said, "I still wonder why the door was unlatched."

Kien moved closer, within striking distance; Boba kicked him in the shin and then laughed triumphantly. Orlan meanwhile was moving up along one side and as Boba turned to look in his direction, Kien took hold of his legs. Boba tried to kick away from him and in his struggle, lost track of Orlan until Orlan grabbed him by the neck, forcing down, "Now listen, boy; you might just want to cooperate here. Kien has brought you some water and I know for a fact that you haven't had anything to drink all day. Let's just call a truce here at least until you get something to drink; alright?" Orlan told him.

Boba stopped struggling for a moment; he had not wanted to think about how thirsty he was.

"Well, how about it?" Orlan asked.

Boba closed his eyes, relaxed completely and nodded.

"Smart boy." Orlan said and pulled him up into a sitting position, "No kicking?"

Boba nodded again, "Alright, let's take this gag off then." Orlan said, pushing his head forward and loosening the knot.

Orlan pulled the gag away and Boba moaned and tried to swallow; Kien opened the bottle and held it up to his mouth and Boba drank eagerly and then choked, "Easy there, boy; not so fast." Orlan warned and Kien moved the bottle away.

Taking a few sips at a time, Boba finished the water, "Now, why don't you tell us how you managed to pull that hood off, hmm?" Orlan requested.

"It was Devan." Boba whispered hoarsely.

"Devan? You're lying, she hasn't been in here." Kien replied.

"Yes, she has; I think she wanted to kill me, she had one of those slug throwers." Boba insisted.

"I don't believe you." Orlan said.

"Well, it's true; how do you think that door got opened? I sure couldn't do it." Boba replied.

Kien and Orlan looked at each other, "He does have a point." Kien admitted.

"I kicked her in the face and I think I broke her nose." Boba told them.

"Well now, that's very interesting because she told us she hit herself with her weapon." Orlan said.

"So you've seen her; then you must realize that I'm telling the truth." Boba answered.

"Oh, Moran is not going to like this." Kien realized.

"No, I would say Devan is in deep trouble." Orlan replied, "Moran may just decide to eliminate her."

"That's a shame; she was really looking forward to taking you, bounty hunter." Kien added.

Seizing the moment, Boba drew his feet up and kicked Kien, who landed on his back a meter away.

"Heh, heh, heh; the truce is off, boys." Boba said as he kicked out at Orlan, grazing his leg as Orlan moved to tackle him again. Kien recovered and bounded back to kick Boba in his wounded arm.

"AAHH." Boba cried out in pain, fell over on his side and curled into a ball.

"Keep an eye on him, Kien; I'm going to get something to…ah, here we go." Orlan began and then spotted a stake with a wide flat head lying amidst the junk scattered on the floor.

"What are you going to do, Orlan?" Kien asked, "You can't kill him."

"Kill him? What, you think I'm stupid? Nah, I'm just going to make sure he can't kick at us anymore." He told him, "Drag him back over to the corner."

Taking Boba by the collar, Kien hauled him back into the corner with Boba fighting him all the way, "That's it, now just hold his feet so he can't kick me." Orlan instructed.

Kien complied with some difficulty as Boba attempted to kick him away. Orlan pounded the stake into the ground at Boba's feet, "Now what?" Kien asked.

"You'll see." Orlan answered, "This will be the tricky part; hold his legs down tight."

Kien put all his weight down to bear on Boba's legs as Orlan began to untie the rope, "What are you doing, Orlan?" Kien asked.

"Just watch." Orlan replied as he looped one end of the rope around one of Boba's legs, wound the rope around the stake below the head a couple of times and then tied the bounty hunter's legs together. "See? No more kicking; how's that, boy?"

"Go rot." Boba said as he struggled to free his legs.

"Oh, now that's not very nice; I guess we'll just have to put this back on." Orlan said moving toward his head with the gag.

"Yeah, that's right; go ahead, it's not like I can stop you." Boba replied sarcastically. "But don't think I'm going to make it easy for you."

It took them several minutes for Orlan to replace the gag even with Kien's help. Boba glared icily at them and struggled with the rope binding his hands, "What's the matter, bounty hunter?" Orlan asked snidely and Boba mumbled back at him.

"Well, I think we're about through here." Orlan said as he stood up. "Don't worry; it will all be over before long. Your Jedi friend will be here soon; and once we take him out, we can concentrate on you and the cub…maybe Moran will let Devan live long enough to take you herself."

Boba struggled to kick, mumbling loudly as his glare became more hostile.

"What's that? I'm sorry, Boba; I didn't understand you." Orlan said as he slipped the hood back over Boba's head while Kien held him in place. "Never mind; it probably was not important anyway."

Boba continued to mumble and struggle until he fell over on his side; one of them pulled him back up, "We can't have this, Orlan; he might hurt himself and that will spoil the hunt." Kien said.

"You're right; let me think…" Orlan replied, "Here, we can do this."

Boba felt himself being pushed away from the wall and then heard pounding, "There, that should do it." Orlan said, "Alright, hold him still."

Boba felt someone, probably Kien, take hold of both his upper arms, and squeezing his injured one painfully. He moaned loudly and struggled weakly as he felt his hands being untied, pulled back toward the wall and then retied. "Let's see if that will work; let him go, Kien." Orlan instructed.

When he was released, Boba struggled again, to find that he was now somehow also secured to the wall.

"Ha, that did it; struggle all you want, bounty hunter, you're not going anywhere." Kien said.

Boba mumbled again and stopped fighting against his restraints. He heard their footfalls as they walked toward the door followed by the door closing and the latch being turned. He began to work on the ropes again; they had missed something, a sharp edge on the thing they had tied his arms to. They had him, for now; but given enough time, he would cut his way through those ropes. Then they would be in for a fight; Boba Fett would not go down easily.

------------

"Mama, where's Boba?" Obi-Wan heard Gemma ask as he made his way downstairs.

"Well, that is what Papa and Zak are trying to find out." Breha answered and then looked up when she heard Obi-Wan coming down the stairs, "Master Kenobi, you should still be in bed."

"No, I should be trying to find Boba." Obi-Wan replied.

"I do not think so; Haris has insisted that you rest." Breha argued.

"I assure you, your highness, I am well enough to help you find your….Boba. I have connected with Master Skywalker and he has helped me to heal myself somewhat. Your Dr. Averill already knows about this." Obi-Wan explained, "Where are Zak and the Chancellor?"

"They are in Bail's office, but…." Breha began.

"Thank you." Obi-Wan answered as he bowed to her and turned toward the office.

"Is Master Kenobi gonna help Papa and Zak find Boba?" Gemma asked.

"It appears so;" Breha answered and glared disapprovingly at Obi-Wan, "even though he should not."

"Why, Mama? Cuz he's still sick?" Gemma asked.

"Yes." Breha replied.

Obi-Wan turned, smiled at her and shook his head then, entered the office.

Breha shook her head as he disappeared into the room, "Why are all the men I know so stubborn?" She asked aloud.

"What's stubborn mean, Mama?" Gemma asked.

------------

Bail rose from the chair, "Master Kenobi; should you be up?" He asked.

"Yes, Chancellor, I've connected with Master Skywalker; I am well enough to help you." Obi-Wan answered with a bow. "Fill me in on what you've done."

"I would feel better if you would let Haris have a look at you first." Bail replied.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, "Chancellor, I was able to come down here without assistance; the dizziness is nearly gone and the blurred vision has cleared. I am perfectly capable of assisting you." He assured him.

"Nevertheless, I insist that Haris see you first." Bail persisted.

Obi-Wan shook his head, sat down and then looked over at Zak who had not said a word, "And what about you, Padawan; I suppose you agree with him?" He asked.

"Yes, Master." Zak answered straightforwardly.

"Very well, it seems I am outnumbered; the two of you in here and Lady Organa out in the entrance hall." Obi-Wan replied, resting one leg on his knee, "My guess is that she has already gone to find the good doctor and he is probably on his way here. In the meantime, I see no reason why you cannot tell me what you have learned so far."

"Fair enough." Bail agreed as he sat down again, "I have questioned each member of my staff in the presence of your apprentice. In each case, save one, he detected no hint of deception."

"Save one? Who would that be, Chancellor?" Obi-Wan asked.

Bail looked down at the floor and sighed, "That would be Micah." He said, "However, I think there is a plausible reason for it." He added quickly.

"Really? What possible reason could he have for lying about anything?" Obi-Wan inquired.

"He was just coming into the kitchen from the garden door and Zak sensed that he was lying about where he had been. He also sensed deception when Micah told me he had not seen Boba this morning." Bail answered.

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow and folded his hands together, "And you think there is a plausible explanation for lying about that?" He asked, "I would like to hear it."

"What if Boba actually did wish to leave? Would it not be reasonable for him to ask Micah to help him?" Bail replied, "In that case, Micah could have been lying about where he had been because he may have been taking Boba to the spaceport; and then he would have had to lie about seeing him."

"That is possible, of course; but, Chancellor, you said after you had spoken with him this morning that you had talked him out of leaving. Can you honestly believe that he left anyway; and without taking anything with him?" Obi-Wan questioned.

Bail sighed, "No; but I also cannot believe that Micah would have anything to do with having him abducted." He answered, "What possible reason could he have to do such a thing?"

"I don't know, but I find it hard to believe that boy left on his own; not if he told you he would stay. If I know anything about Boba, he would be bluntly honest about something like that." Obi-Wan told him, "And it appears that Micah is the only one lying to you about seeing him."

Bail shook his head, stood up and began pacing the room, "You are right, I know; I just cannot accept that Micah…I just cannot believe that about him." He replied. "I thought I knew him better than that."

"Perhaps not as well as you thought." Obi-Wan said.

The Chancellor stopped pacing, looked at him and sighed again, "Perhaps." He admitted.

"And what do you think, Zak?" Obi-Wan asked turning to his apprentice.

"I don't think Boba left here voluntarily, it just doesn't feel right; and I think Micah had something to do with it." Zak answered without hesitation.

Obi-Wan nodded, "And how do think we can prove this?" He asked.

"I think we should get him to tell us that he took Boba to the spaceport; then I could sense he was lying." Zak proposed.

Obi-Wan turned to Bail, "Chancellor, does that sound reasonable to you?" He asked.

"I have no objection to that; and then at least I could put my mind to rest about what happened." Bail conceded as the door opened.

"Bail, I'm sorry; am I interrupting something?" Dr. Averill asked.

"No, not at all, Haris; come in." Bail replied, standing up and gesturing for him to come in.

"Breha expressed some concern that Master Kenobi is up and about prematurely." Haris explained as he entered the room, "I thought I would have a look at him for her sake and to satisfy my own curiosity."

"Look away, Doctor; I'm sure you will be satisfied." Obi-Wan told him with a smile.

"Alright," Averill replied as he retrieved his diagnostic tool and asked, "How is your headache?"

"Just a dull throb; nothing like before." Obi-Wan informed him.

"Ah, good." Averill replied as he moved the tool down the side of Obi-Wan's head, "And the dizziness?"

"Almost gone." Obi-Wan answered.

"Good, very good; and your vision?" Averill inquired.

"Back to normal." Obi-Wan said.

"Excellent! Well, as far as I can tell, aside from a few minor residual effects, you are very nearly recovered. I must say I am very impressed by what this Skywalker fellow has done; very impressed." Averill replied, "Can he do that for anyone?"

"Well, to some extent; he and I have that is very uncommon; we can…oh dear, this is very difficult to explain to someone not familiar with how the Force works." Obi-Wan tried to explain

"I think I get the basic idea; and I find it absolutely fascinating. And with that, I will leave you to finish whatever it was you were working on when I interrupted you." Haris replied and then added a caution, "You should still take it easy for a day or so; just to be on the safe side."

"Thank you, Haris; and I appreciate you staying until…" Bail trailed off, standing up to see Averill to the door.

"Well, if someone has taken him…I know what he is like; he would fight if he could….he may need…my help." Haris told him.

"I hope that is not the case; but if it is, I am glad that you will be here." Bail answered.

Haris gave him a reassuring smile and patted him on the shoulder before leaving the office.

"Now, we might just as well talk to Micah and get it over with." Bail decided when Averill had gone, closing the door behind him.

"Yes, the sooner we find out what he knows, the sooner we can find our young friend." Obi-Wan replied as he stood up, and then grabbed the arm of the chair as another wave of dizziness hit him.

"Master Kenobi?" Bail asked, concerned.

"It's alright; I just stood up too fast and I got dizzy. It's gone now." Obi-Wan assured him, and walked toward the door.

------------

"Devan went out to the shed after we put the bounty hunter in there." Orlan informed Moran when he and Kien had returned to the cabin.

"What? Are you sure? Why would she do that?" Moran questioned.

"Well, you know how much she wanted to take the boy." Kien began.

"She went there probably to turn him loose so she could hunt him." Orlan added.

"No way; she wouldn't do that to us." Moran refuted.

"Oh wouldn't she? Are you sure about that Moran?" Kien asked.

"Why don't you both tell me what makes you so sure she was out in that shed?" Moran asked, putting his feet up on the table and rocking back in the chair he was sitting in.

"Alright; first, when we went out to check on the boy, the shed door was wide open." Orlan began.

"So? That proves nothing; you two incompetents might not have latched it properly." Moran replied sarcastically.

"Well, we thought so too until we found that bounty hunter scooting along halfway to the door without the hood." Kien answered.

"Really? Hmm…and did you ask him how he managed to do that?" Moran asked.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, we did. We had to take the gag off so he could drink anyway; and we were curious to hear how he would explain it." Orlan informed him.

"And he told you….?" Moran prompted.

"He said that Devan had come in with a slug thrower and she had taken off his hood." Kien said.

"Oh come now; you're going to take his word on it? He would lie through his teeth to prevent you from trussing him up again like he was when I brought him here." Moran answered, "And he's probably out there right now trying to escape again." He added as he jumped up and headed for the back door.

"Hold on, Moran; there's more. He also told us he kicked Devan pretty good…in the face and, get this, broke her nose." Orlan added, "Still think he's lying?"

Moran turned, "That little womp rat; she knew the ground rules and she went right behind my back to break one of them. Well, I cannot allow that; I'm afraid our friend Devan is out of the game…permanently." He said. "Once she leads the Jedi into the trap, she will be eliminated."

Kien shook his head, "Stupid fool; why couldn't she just wait." He declared.

"Well, anyway, the bounty hunter couldn't have gotten away even if he had been lying. We staked his legs and secured his hands to the wall. He's not going anywhere until we let him." Orlan assured Moran.

Moran smiled with satisfaction, "Very clever." He said, then sighed and shook his head, "It's a shame about Devan though; but she knew the rules."

------------

"Micah, do you have a moment; I would like to speak with you." Bail asked as he entered the kitchen with Zak; Obi-Wan stood just outside the kitchen, listening.

"Of course, sir; I am at your disposal." Micah answered.

"I know you have told me that you did not see Boba this morning; but I get the distinct feeling that you are hiding something." Bail said.

"Well, I'm sorry you feel like that, Chancellor; however, I assure you…" Micah started.

"Micah, did you know that Boba was planning to leave?" Bail asked bluntly, cutting Micah off.

"I…sir, I don't think that's really any of my business." Micah answered, nervously.

"I understand; but it is very important that we know if Boba left here of his own free will or was taken forcibly." Bail pushed.

Micah sighed and turned away, "I'm sorry, sir; he asked me not to say anything." He admitted.

"Say anything about what, Micah?" Bail asked.

"He said he felt too confined here and he wanted to be on his own again." Micah replied.

"Do you know where he went?" Bail asked.

Micah hesitated, "Micah, do you know where he went?" Bail repeated.  
Micah sighed, "No, why would I know that?" He admitted.

"Did you take him to the spaceport?" Bail asked.

Micah looked down and paused, "Yes; that's where I had been when you caught me coming into the house. I'm sorry, sir; he didn't want you to know where he'd gone." He explained.

Bail looked at Zak; and Zak shook his head almost imperceptibly.

"You are lying, Micah." Bail said accusingly, "What have you done with him?"


	16. Micah Exposed & Devan's Ruse

Chapter 16 Micah Exposed & Devan's Ruse

"I assure you, Chancellor; I am not. What reason would I have to do anything to Boba?" Micah replied defensively.

"I do not know; what I do know is that he is missing and you are lying about your part in his disappearance." Bail answered.

"How can you say that? What proof do you have?" Micah demanded and then looked at Zak, "This boy? Is he the one who claims I'm lying?"

"I'm very good at sensing feelings, even ones that you don't even know you have; and right now, I'm sensing fear in you, Micah." Zak told him, "What are you afraid of?"

Micah laughed nervously, "I have no idea what you're talking about." He claimed.

"See, you're doing it again; you can't fool me, Micah." Zak replied.

Micah backed toward the door, "I'm not telling you anything." He said.

"Why, Micah? I have always treated you fairly and paid you well; how could you do this?" Bail wanted to know.

"I found a more lucrative endeavor." Micah answered, slipping one hand under his tunic and pulling a blaster out, "I'm going to leave now, and you had better not try to stop me."

"There are Clones outside just waiting for you to make a run for it. You cannot escape." Bail warned.

"Then I will die trying." Micah said, inching closer the garden door as Obi-Wan entered the kitchen, "Stay back, Master Kenobi; I'm not allowed to kill you, but I could make things very unpleasant."

"The Clones have their weapons set on stun, Micah; they won't kill you." Bail informed him.

"Well, then I will just have to end it here." Micah decided and started to turn the weapon on to himself.

"NO!" Zak screamed and vaulted toward him feet first.

Startled, Micah took a step back just as Zak's foot hit his hand, knocking the blaster out of it. Zak's momentum continued to carry him forward and Micah slammed backward onto the floor with Zak landing awkwardly on top of him. He tried to push Zak away, "Get off me you Jedi brat." He ordered; but Zak was already picking himself up as Obi-Wan grabbed Micah by the arm and hauled him up roughly while Bail picked up the dropped blaster, moved past him and opened the door to signal the Clones stationed there to come in.

"I am sorry it had to be this way, Micah; I still cannot understand how you could do this. What did Boba Fett ever do to you?" Bail asked as two Clones entered through the kitchen entrance.

Micah looked down at the floor as one of the Clones pulled his arms behind his back while the other fastened a pair of binders around his wrists, "He heard something he shouldn't have." Micah admitted, "It was not my intention to….I'm not saying anything else."

Bail shook his head, "Where is he, Micah?" He asked.

"I don't know." Micah answered.

"You don't know; or you just refuse to tell me?" Bail asked.

"I don't know." Micah repeated.

"I don't think he does know, Chancellor." Zak interjected.

"Very well; who did you give him to then, Micah?" Bail asked.

Micah did not answer as he continued looking at the floor.

"Tell me." Bail commanded.

Micah remained silent.

"Who are you protecting?" Bail demanded.

More silence.

"Then at least tell me why, Micah; what did Boba hear?" Bail asked.

Micah sighed and paused before answering, "It was something concerning the hunt." He finally admitted.

"The hunt? You mean the poaching? Surely you are not involved in that." Bail replied.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, Chancellor; but there's a lot of money in arranging hunts." Micah told him.

"And you were party to the hunt for Master Kenobi as well?" Bail wanted to know.

"Well, no…that is…it wasn't my idea." Micah answered.

"But you knew about it?" Bail asked.

"Yes, but there was nothing I could have done to stop it." Micah said defensively.

"Nothing you could…Micah, you could have told us who was behind it. Instead, you went along with it and then you…you turned a fourteen-year-old boy over to him. Tell me who he is." Bail demanded.

"The keeper; I gave him to the keeper of the hunt." Micah admitted.

"And who is this 'keeper'?" Bail asked.

"I don't know." Micah answered.

"He's lying this time, Chancellor." Zak said.

"I am growing impatient, Micah." Bail warned.

"I have nothing else to say." Micah replied and stubbornly refused to say another word.

"Get him out of my sight; lock him in one of the outbuildings and post a guard. I do not want him going anywhere…Wait." Bail finally ordered, "Look at me, Micah."

Reluctantly, Micah obeyed, "I trusted you; I put you in charge of my household. You were very much your own man here especially when the Queen and I were on Coruscant; and this is how you repay my trust? By bringing hunters here to hunt a protected species, allowing one of guests to be hunted like an animal and then finally to abduct a boy because he overheard something he should not have? You betrayed me, Micah; and if Boba is killed because of what you have done, Kessel will look very good compared to where I will have you sent." Bail told him and then turned to the Clones, "Get him out of here."

"Well, we are no closer to finding him than we were before." Bail said as the Clones led Micah out of the kitchen.

"At least we now know for certain that Boba did not leave here on his own; and we know this keeper has him. Find the keeper, find Boba." Obi-Wan told him.

"That is very easy to say, how do propose going about finding him? There are many places to hide below the Heights." Bail replied.

"We draw them out, Chancellor." Obi-Wan answered.

"No, Boba's life is already at risk, I will not risk yours as well." Bail refused.

"Chancellor, I am…" Obi-Wan began.

"No, not that again, Master Kenobi; I heard that two days ago and you nearly got yourself killed. I said no and I mean…Commander Ged?" The Chancellor argued until he was interrupted by the Clone commander coming from the front of the house.

"Chancellor, there is a young woman in great distress in the entrance hall; she says she has some urgent information about Boba Fett." Ged informed them.

"What? Who is she?" Bail asked as he moved toward the doorway.

"I don't know, sir, she did not give her name. She's in pretty rough shape; I took the liberty of having Dr. Averill look at her." Ged answered.

"Yes, of course." Bail replied as he led the way back to the entrance hall.

------------

Boba methodically sawed back and forth slowly slicing the rope binding his wrists. He could no longer even feel his fingers and wondered how he would manage to free his legs even if he were to successfully free his hands. Undeterred, he continued his work, thinking only that he must warn the Chancellor, protect Lady Breha and try to prevent this abominable hunt from continuing. He paused when he heard the door latch turn and the door open, "Well, how are you my young friend?" Moran's voice asked pleasantly.

Boba made a show of struggling as he mumbled beneath the hood.

"I hope my hunters haven't made you too uncomfortable; but you see, you were just so uncooperative that you left them little choice." He went on in his pleasant tone.

Boba continued to struggle uttering unintelligibly.

"It won't be long now, you know; Devan has gone to bring your Jedi friend out here and then we will resume the hunt." Moran added and Boba could tell he was coming closer. "You know, it just might be fun to include the good Chancellor in this hunt; what do you think, bounty hunter?"

Boba's rage took over and the show turned real as he tried to throw himself toward Moran's voice, screaming incoherent curses at him.

Suddenly, Moran's voice was close to the side of his head, "I could take the queen; would the Chancellor come for his queen?" Moran asked.

Boba screamed a muffled 'no' and struggled in earnest to free himself, "Strange, Micah always told me that you weren't interested in having a mother; have you changed your mind, Boba?" Moran asked, "Oh, you can't answer me, can you….well, the last time I saw someone take your gag off, you spit at her and called her…what was it? Oh, yes, a bantha cow. I can just imagine what you want to do to me."

Boba turned to him, mumbling and continuing to struggle.

"Still, it would be interesting….alright, I'm going to take a chance just out of curiosity; and you may say whatever you like to me, however, if you spit on me as you did on Devan…well, I just wouldn't do it." Moran told him as he first pulled the hood off.

Boba stopped struggling as the hood came off and clamped his eyes shut and moaned at the sudden light; Moran had brought in a lamp.

"Forgive me, I forgot; you're not use to the light yet are you." Moran said in mock concern and then added with equal emotion when he noticed Boba's wet hair and flushed complexion, "Oh dear, it must be dreadfully hot with that hood on; I'm sorry, Boba."

Boba opened his eyes gradually and turned them to glare hatefully at Moran and noticed the Kien was standing behind him. He tried to hide his surprise, "Oh, you've noticed Kien; you don't think I'm foolish enough to get near you alone do you? Not like that fool girl, Devan; you did quite a number on her." Moran laughed. "But you have nothing to worry about with the rest of us; I can't kill you because I'm the keeper and Kien and Orlan don't wish to break the rules and end up like Devan. Oh, no, I haven't killed her yet; she needs to do her part first. But her time will come soon enough. As to you, well, once this Jedi his taken out, we can bring you and that young cub into the game and that might not be for another day; in the meantime, we have to keep you alive and at least strong enough to make a little sport of it."

Boba mumbled again and began to struggle again.

"Yes, just be a little patient and you can say anything you want; Kien has brought you something to eat and more water. I know it's not much but you aren't in any position to argue, now are you." Moran told him as he pushed Boba's head down to untie the knot holding the gag in place.

Boba sat still, allowing Moran to work; when he was freed from the gag, he sighed in relief and then looked at Moran, hate written all over his face, "If you touch Lady Breha, I will kill you." He threatened dangerously.

"Oh, Boba; you're in no position to be making threats. I could kill you right now if I wished and you're so trussed up, you couldn't even try to stop me." Moran said with a laugh, "Anyway, you need not worry about your dear Lady Breha; taking her would enrage the entire Republic and we would no longer be safe anywhere. I just wanted to see your reaction; it was really quite memorable."

"You're already not safe anywhere; do you have any idea what the Jedi will do, not to mention the Chancellor?" Boba asked.

"Why?" Moran wondered.

"Why? You hunted a Jedi like a wild beast; and not just any Jedi, which would have been bad enough, but a Jedi Master, a Council member and a very good friend of Chancellor Organa's. You will have no peace, ever, until you're dead. In fact I think death would be too easy for any of you." Boba answered.

Moran's control broke and he slapped Boba hard across the face.

Boba only glared back at him defiantly, "Yeah, heh, heh, heh; I thought that would get to you. You can go ahead and gag me again, I think I'm satisfied now." He told him.

"Oh no, boy; I told you, you're going to eat so that we can have something sporting to hunt when we've finished off this great Jedi master." Moran said, motioning for Kien to come forward.

Kien knelt next to him and opened a wide-mouth canister, "Open up, boy." He said bringing up a large spoonful of some kind of runny stew.

Boba turned away, "I'm not hungry." He replied resolutely.

"It doesn't matter whether you are or not; you ARE going to eat." Moran said and pushing his head back in Kien's direction and forcing his mouth open.

Kien rammed the spoon into Boba's mouth, but before Moran could force it closed, Boba spit the food back at Kien.

Moran slapped Boba across the mouth, sighed and shook his head, "Why are you being so difficult? We can make this more unpleasant for you than you can for us; so I would suggest cooperating." He said.

Boba glared first at him and then at Kien, who was wiping the rejected food from his shirt, "Well, what will it be, bounty hunter?" Kien asked.

Boba resigned himself to losing this battle and choked down the tasteless stew Kien forced on him. When he was finished, he drank without hesitation or protest.

"There now, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Moran asked resuming his sickeningly pleasant tone.

"Go rot." Boba told him.

"No manners; ah well, I guess we'll just have to continue gagging you then." Moran said with mock regret.

But when Kien moved closer to place the gag back in Boba's mouth, he spit on him; and Moran slapped him again and squeezed his injured arm.

Boba stifled a groan by biting his lip, "You continue to try my patience boy; when will you learn?" Moran said.

"When you're rotting away on…." Boba began and finished with a muffled 'Kessel' as Kien shoved the gag between his teeth and tightened it behind his neck.

Moran smiled, "Oh yes, Kessel; right. Are you finished, Kien?" He asked and when Kien nodded, shoved the hood back down over his head. "You know, I had debated leaving this off if you had behaved yourself; oh well, you have only yourself to blame."

Boba mumbled something to him.

"Yes, well, I didn't understand that, but I hope you have a pleasant night, boy." Moran said.

The bounty hunter mumbled once more and then quieted as he listened for the sound of the door being closed and the latch bolted. Satisfied, he went back to sawing on the rope holding his arms.

------------

She sat in one of the chairs in the entrance hall; her nose was swollen and both eyes were black, but she rose quickly, although a bit stiff when she saw the Chancellor appear. Immediately, she began to weep and Commander Ged moved to comfort her.

"Are you alright? Is there anything we can get for you?" Organa asked as he approached.

"No, no; I'll be fine in a moment. I came…well, I saw a boy; they took him. I tried to stop them, but; well they got away, I saw them head for the foot of the summit. I'm sorry, I tried but I couldn't stop them."

"What boy? Describe him." Bail inquired gently.

"Well, umm…let me think…um, dark hair; probably a little taller than this boy here and very muscular looking." She told them.

Zak touched Obi-Wan's sleeve and whispered, "She's lying, Master."

Obi-Wan looked down at him, "You're sure about this." He stated.

"Yes, Master." Zak confirmed.

"Come with me, then." Obi-Wan instructed and led the way into the sitting room then closed the door. "What part is she lying about?"

"Well, I think she's seen Boba, but she never tried to help him." Zak answered.

Obi-Wan sighed and began to pace, "Then we must assume that she has something to do with his kidnapping; which means she is involved with these hunters, and if that is the case then there is only one reason why she would come here." He deduced.

"To lure you into a trap." Zak concluded.

"Yes, by telling me exactly where he will be." Obi-Wan expanded.

"I'm pretty sure she's telling the truth about that, Master." Zak told him.

"That would make sense; they would have no reason to keep him hidden from me if they planned on killing me anyway. And it would probably make it more interesting for them to watch me walk right up and take their bait." Obi-Wan replied.

"Then how can you get him out? I'm sure if the Chancellor sent Clones up there, they would just move him somewhere else." Zak said, "And if you go in by yourself, they'll just kill you."

"If Clones are sent in, then yes, they will move him; but what I diverted their attention while you go in?" Obi-Wan suggested.

"They would kill you anyway, Master." Zak answered.

"But don't you see, Padawan? We have the advantage here; we already know it's a trap, I don't think they are planning on that. They think I will go in following this woman's directions blindly." Obi-Wan explained.

"Master, how do you think she would react if we told her we have found Micah out?" Zak wondered.

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow, "Interesting question; let's find out." He said.

The woman was still seated in the entrance hall; Breha had brought her a glass of water and the Chancellor was crouched down next to her. When he spotted Obi-Wan and Zak, he stood up and walked over to them.

"I wondered where the two of you had gone; this woman has an interesting story to tell." He said.

"Yes, Chancellor, I am sure she does. May I speak with you in private for a moment?" Obi-Wan requested and waved his arm to the open doorway; then turned to Zak, looked at him, moved his eyes toward the woman and said, "Zak, go over and see if you can help her."

Zak nodded in understanding, "Yes, Master." He said and headed toward her.

"Chancellor?" Obi-Wan gestured toward the room.

"Very well, what is this all about, Master Kenobi?" Bail asked as he stepped into the room.

Obi-Wan closed the door, "It is about that woman." He answered.

"What about her? She knows where Boba is, she tried to help him." Bail replied.

"Zak said she is lying about that; she may know where he is, but she did not try to help him." Obi-Wan told him.

Bail looked at him incredulously, "What? Then what is she doing here?" He asked.

"Trying to lure me into a trap." Obi-Wan said.

"You mean she is working with those hunters?" Bail questioned.

"It appears so, yes; she may even be one of them." Obi-Wan answered.

"But her face, Master Kenobi; she told me one the Boba's kidnappers hit her." Bail protested.

"I don't know about that; all I know is that Zak says she is lying." Obi-Wan insisted.

Bail shook his head, "Will this people stop at nothing? Now this woman invades my house pretending she wants to help when all she really wants is to lead you into a trap." He began to pace, "Now what should we do?"

"She knows where Boba is and I believe she will tell me exactly where to find him. I say we play along for a bit until she does; then Zak and I will go out and bring Boba back." Obi-Wan suggested.

"Master Kenobi, you are proposing to walk right into this trap with your eyes wide open?" Bail asked, "What would prevent them from continuing this disgusting hunt of theirs and killing you?"

"Only the fact that I will know what they are doing; I will do what Anakin and I always did when we knew we were walking into a trap. I will spring the trap." Obi-Wan said, smiling. "And while I am doing that, Zak will free Boba."

"And you feel you are up to playing this little game with them?" Bail asked doubtfully.

"Well, I will have to be. It will be alright, Chancellor; Anakin and I have played this game many times; I know it very well." Obi-wan assured him.

Bail shook his head, still doubtful, "I pray that you do, Master Kenobi." He said.

------------

"Don't worry, Ma'am; it will be alright. You did your best and then you came here to try and get help and you came to the right place." Zak told the woman reassuringly.

"You can call me Devan; Ma'am makes me sound so old. All I want is for someone to help that poor boy. I'm not even sure why they took him." Devan said, starting to cry again.

"Well, we know who the boy is and why he was taken. In fact, we have already discovered who took him and turned him over to those men you fought with." Zak informed her.

"What?" Devan exclaimed, failing to hide her shock.

"What's the matter, M…Devan? Did I say something wrong?" Zak asked guilelessly.

Quickly, Devan recovered her composure, "Oh, nothing…I was just…er…surprised that I happened upon the very house Bo….this boy was taken from." She answered.

"I'm sorry, did you start to say his name?" Zak asked.

"What? No, how would I know that?" Devan denied.

"Oh, no; of course you wouldn't, I must have been imagining things. But I didn't say he was taken from the house, how did you know that?" Zak asked.

"Well, I…I didn't; I just assumed that he was." Devan answered.

"Oh, I see. Well, we should be able to find him based on your directions; I believe my master would want to start right away." Boba told her.

"Right away; you mean tonight?" Devan asked.

"Yes, these people, well, they're hunters; we don't know what they have done to…him; he could be dead by morning." Zak replied.

"Surely, it would be safer to wait until morning." Devan argued.

"Not for Boba Fett." Zak countered.


	17. Springing the Trap

Chapter 17 Springing the Trap

Bail and Obi-Wan returned to the entrance hall; Obi-Wan squatted down in front of Devan, "Madam, am I to understand that you know where this boy is being held?" He asked.

"Devan, you can call me Devan; yes, well, I have an idea, anyway." Devan told him

"Well, if you could tell me, then I can go find him; can you do that?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes, I think so." Devan answered.

"Good, the sooner you tell me, the sooner we can rescue this boy." Obi-Wan replied.

After giving Obi-Wan detailed instructions to the place she thought Boba was being held, Devan stood up, "Well, I really must not take advantage of your hospitality; you have all been so kind, I just wanted to tell someone about that poor boy." She said, starting toward the door.

"Oh, no, Devan; we cannot send you back out tonight, it is full night. I will have a room prepared for you." Bail replied.

Devan smiled, "That really won't be necessary, Chancellor; it's not that far to where I'm staying." She told him.

"I insist, Devan; please, I do not wish any harm to come to you by traveling in the dark." Bail persisted.

"I really can't, Chancellor; I have someone waiting for me." Devan answered.

"Then you may contact him…or her to let them know you are staying here." Bail pressed.

"You can't keep me here against my will." Devan said desperately.

"Of course not, Devan; however, I am responsible for you now, and I think it would be in your best interests to stay." Bail answered, calmly smiling at her.

"I can't; I really can't." Devan insisted.

"Yes, you can." Obi-Wan said with a slight hand gesture.

Devan blinked and her eyes became slight unfocused, "Yes, I can." She repeated.

Bail glanced, slightly puzzled, at Zak and Zak grinned back at him and put his finger to his lips as a signal for Bail to remain silent until Obi-Wan was through.

"You will follow Commander Ged to your room." Obi-Wan instructed.

"I will follow Commander Ged to my room." Devan repeated.

"You are very tired, you should rest." Obi-Wan told her.

"I am very tired, I should rest." Devan repeated.

"Then tomorrow you can take us to the boy." Obi-Wan said.

"Then tomorrow I can take you to the boy." Devan repeated.

"Good night, Chancellor." Obi-Wan said.

"Good night, Chancellor." Devan repeated.

Obi-Wan glanced at Ged; the commander took Devan's arm and guided her to the stairway. She turned back once with a slightly bewildered look on her face and then allowed Ged to take her upstairs.

"It's a Jedi mind trick; it comes in handy sometimes." Obi-Wan explained seeing Bail's puzzled look.

"Yes, I see that. How long will it last?" Bail asked.

"Well, she thinks she is the one who decided to stay and I have convinced her that she is tired. After a while, she may wonder why she changed her mind and she then will doubtless want to get to this keeper so she can tell him we have rooted Micah out." Obi-Wan answered.

"Why did you tell her that she would take you to Boba in the morning?" Bail asked. "I will see to it that she does not leave here."

"I know you will; but just in case she manages to escape, at least she will not be able to warn her friends that we are coming ahead of schedule." Obi-Wan replied, "Now, we must not waste anymore time here while we have the element of surprise."

"Are sure you are up to this, Master Kenobi?" Bail asked.

"I will have to be, Chancellor." Obi-Wan replied. "For Boba's sake, I will have to be."

------------

Boba could feel his bonds loosen and sawed harder against the sharp edge to hasten the process. He had not thought through fully what he would do when his hands were free. His fingers were completely numb and he was not entirely sure he would even be able to remove the hood let alone untie is legs or remove the gag; and using the slug thrower he had stashed under the pallet was completely out of the question now. It didn't matter, he decided; with his hands free, at least he would be able to do a little damage before they dragged him off to become part of their bizarre hunt. Just thinking about smacking Moran in the face made him want to laugh….but he was getting ahead of himself. First things first, he continued sawing, feeling the rope become weaker with each pass.

------------

Devan sat on the edge of the bed trying to understand what had caused her to change her mind about staying. She wanted to tell Moran that his brother had been caught, so what was she doing still here? Then she realized it didn't matter, she could contact Moran now, couldn't she; she had a communicator.

"Moran, it's Devan." She said calmly.

_"Devan? What are you doing? You were supposed to wait until tomorrow."_ Moran replied angrily.

"I know, I know; but something has happened that I thought you would want to know." Devan answered.

_"What? What could be so important that you risked being exposed to contact me?"_ Moran asked, still angry.

"It's about Micah." Devan told him, "They have found him out."

_"How? How could that have happened?"_ Moran wondered, more upset now than angry.

"I don't know, Moran; I just thought you'd want to know that they figured out he was part of the hunts." Devan replied.

_"Do you know where he is?"_ Moran asked.

"No, not for sure; I think they are keeping him locked up somewhere here on the estate though. I did not get the impression they had moved him anywhere yet." Devan reported.

_"Alright; just stay put and stick to the plan. I will come for Micah."_ Moran said.

"What about the hunt, Moran?" Devan inquired.

_"That will go as planned; you lead the Jedi up here; Orlan and Kien will be ready for him."_ Moran told her.

"But you don't even know where to look, Moran." Devan protested, "It could take hours to search the grounds for him."

_"Then I will think of something; I won't let them put my brother on a prison ship to Kessel."_ Moran vowed. _"Contact us in the morning before you leave so we will know you're coming."_

"Yes, Keeper." Devan promised, ending the transmission.

She put the communicator back in her pocket with the nagging thought that there was something else she should have told Moran.

------------

They moved together, Master and Padawan through the stand of trees near the base of the Heights. Following the directions they had been given, they soon came to the edge of a clearing. A primitive cabin stood in the middle of the clearing, well lit and apparently occupied. Silently, they made their way toward the back using the cover of the trees to mask their presence, the moon, even brighter than it had been the night before, would make it difficult to move across the clearing unseen. As they neared the rear of the cabin, the shed came into view and Obi-Wan reached out through the Force toward it. As he suspected, there was a presence inside. He looked at his apprentice and Zak looked back at him and nodded then moved off closer to the shed to wait. Obi-Wan moved back toward the front of the cabin, still staying within the trees; when he reached a spot he was satisfied with, he cast about for something to throw. Seeing several rocks strewn around the clearing, he closed his eyes, reached out for one and threw it toward the door. It hit the small porch in front of the door and there seemed to be no response; he picked up another rock and tossed it, this one striking the door. This time the door opened and one of the occupants looked around, puzzled, before closing the door again.

------------

"What was it, Kien?" Orlan asked.

"I don't know, Orlan; there was nothing there when I opened the door." Kien answered.

"Hmm…I wonder what it was." Orlan said.

"Maybe nothing." Kien replied.

"Well, I don't like it. You had better go out and check on our guest." Orlan decided.

"You've got to be kidding; that kid isn't going anywhere." Kien objected.

"No? That's what we thought before we found him inching his way out." Orlan told them.

"Well, Devan was responsible for that; besides, we staked him down and tied him to the wall. He's not going anywhere." Kien pointed out.

'BAM', another rock hit the door, "Something's going on; go out and check on that kid." Orlan ordered.

"Look, Orlan, only the keeper can give orders like that; if you're so worried, go out and check on him yourself." Kien said as he opened the front door again.

"Well, he's not here now, is he?" Orlan replied.

"That doesn't mean he left you in charge." Kien answered. "The kid can't get away; he was fine when Moran and I went out a while ago; still trussed up like a prized bird."

Orlan laughed, "Yeah, you're probably right; but someone's throwing rocks at the door. We really should try to find out who." He said.

----------

The last thread of rope gave way and Boba pulled away from the wall, with a muffled laugh of satisfaction. He moved his hands up and attempted to remove the hood, but his fingers were useless and it proved to be more difficult that he thought it would be. He was still struggling to remove it when he heard the door latch turn and, not wanting to be caught, he put his hands behind his back. He heard the door open and close; and then heard the footsteps as someone approached. He mumbled something, hoping to discover which of his captors had come to check on him; all he heard was an unidentifiable 'shh' and then he felt his foot move, he was being untied. Having lost track of time, Boba realized that it must be time for his part in the hunt to begin. With a muffled cry he brought his hands around and lunged at the person freeing him.

----------

Obi-Wan had accomplished his goal; two of them, neither of them the keeper, were out searching for the rock-throwing intruder. To further confuse them, he began to 'throw sounds' in several directions; causing them to fan out further from each other. He suspected the keeper was doing what he always did, watching to see what would happen; not wanting to spoil any game his hunters might be playing. All the better, Obi-Wan decided; separate these two, defeat them and the keeper will be on his own.

----------

Boba's target moved with amazing speed, blocking first one arm and then the other immediately after. With a muffled cry of surprise, Boba attempted to hit his opponent again, "Easy, Boba." A familiar voice said as he blocked another shot and then held on to Boba's arm. Boba stopped, tried to say his friend's name and then brought his free hand up to the hood, attempting to remove it again.

"Here, let me." He heard Zak say and felt the hood being lifted up and off.

He closed his eyes against the light; Zak had lit a lamp apparently left by one of the hunters. Yet, he breathed in the cool fresher air inside the shed.

"By the Force, Boba; what have they done to you?" Zak asked as he saw Boba's face; flushed from the stifling air inside the hood and pushed Boba's head down so he could untie the knot at the back of his neck.

Boba squinted at him as his eyes continued to adjust to the light and brought his useless fingers up attempting to help and then began to struggle in his eagerness to have the thing removed.

"Calm down, Boba, and stop struggling; you're not helping here." Zak told him.

Boba moaned once and became still allowing Zak to loosen the knot so he could undo it. As the cloth came loose, Boba reached up in failed attempt to remove it from his mouth, "I'll do it." Zak said and pulled it away. "Sss…it's split into the corners of your mouth." Zak observed, pulling a water bottle from his belt and moistening the gag cloth and carefully dabbing at the cuts.

"Water." Boba gasped as he reached for the bottle.

"No, here; you'd probably drop it." Zak told him as he held the bottle up and allowed him to drink a little at a time.

After a few sips, Boba pushed Zak away and attempted to free his legs, "Help me." He pleaded.

"Alright, hang on, and get your hands out of the way." Zak ordered, pushing them away as he deftly unknotted the rope.

"We have to hurry, warn the Chancellor about Micah." Boba told him urgently.

"It's alright, we know all about Micah, he has been arrested and is under guard; and we know that this was supposed to be a trap." Zak replied calmly.

"No, but you don't know who Micah is." Boba insisted.

"Yes, I just told you…" Zak said.

"No, Micah is Moran's brother." Boba informed him.

"Who's Moran?" Zak asked.

"The keeper; Moran is the keeper and Micah is his brother." Boba answered.

"Hmm…well, that would explain why he didn't want to tell us who the keeper was." Zak realized.

"But if he finds out you have Micah, he's going to want to free him. We have to warn the Chancellor." Boba persisted.

"There's no way he can find out." Zak assured him.

"Well, maybe you're right." Boba conceded, "How did you find me?"

"A woman named Devan came to the house and claimed she saw some men kidnapping you and tried to help; I knew she was lying, but we played along until she told us where to find you." Zak explained as he finished untying the knot and started to free Boba's legs, "Master Obi-Wan mind tricked her to think we aren't leaving until the morning and the Chancellor will make sure she stays put until you're safe. Then he's going to send the Clones out to bring the other hunters in…by way, how many are there?"

"Three counting Devan and then there's Moran. Zak, you didn't tell Devan about Micah did you?" Boba asked.

"Well, yes; but what difference does that make? She's not going anywhere, and the Chancellor certainly isn't going to let her use his holo-com." Zak answered.

"Oh Zak, what if she has one that she brought with her?" Boba replied, "We have to hurry, help me."

Having finished freeing his legs, Zak stood up and tried to pull Boba to his feet; his legs completely without feeling, Boba collapsed almost immediately, "It's no use; go warn the Chancellor." He said.

"No, I'll just support you until you get the feeling back. Come on." Zak urged as he took a centering breath and called on the Force.

"What are you doing? Get out of here; get to the Chancellor." Boba told him urgently.

"Shut up; you're breaking my concentration." Zak replied as he reached down, pulled Boba to his feet again and started to move.

"Wait, the weapon; get the slug thrower. I pushed under the pallet." Boba said.

Zak sighed, shifted Boba's weight and reached under the pallet. The weapon was just out of his reach, so he shifted his focus from Boba's weight to the slug thrower and called it to him. Shoving the weapon underneath Boba's belt, he refocused and half dragged, half-carried Boba toward the door.

"This is too slow." Boba complained.

"Ssh." Zak hushed as he moved closer.

Boba sighed and he let Zak support him as he tried to walk. A shot rang out causing them to halt for a moment and when no other shots were heard they continued. When they reached the doorway, they heard several more. Concentrating on supporting the heavier Boba, Zak could not reach out to determine if his master was in trouble or merely playing with the hunters. Leaning Boba against the door frame for a moment, Zak peered out in both directions to see if it was relatively save to move out into the open. He heard another shot toward the front of the cabin, telling him that Master Obi-Wan was keeping them busy out there so that Zak would be free to cross the open area back here between the shed and the tree line. Gathering the Force around him again, he took Boba's weight once more and they started across the clearing headed for the trees.

----------

Obi-Wan played the game with ease, throwing a sound in one direction and moving in the other. Even when the hunters resorted to the primitive slug throwers, it made little difference, he was never where they were aiming. Since he did not know how long it would take for Zak to get to Boba, free him and then reach the safety of the trees, he needed to, not only occupy the hunters, but take them out of the picture altogether. After a short time, he noticed that one of them was, for some unknown reason, backing toward him. Obi-Wan waited for just the right moment before reaching out, collaring the hunter with one arm, covering his mouth with the other and dragging him into the trees. The hunter struggled as he tried to bring his weapon up until Obi-Wan rendered him unconscious hitting a pressure point in the man's neck. The weapon dropped from the hunter's slackened hand; Obi-Wan lowered the man to ground and took the weapon before straightening up; a wave of dizziness hit him and he had to lean against a tree for a moment until it passed. He unloaded the slug thrower, shoved the empty weapon under his utility belt and slipped the slugs into an empty pouch on his belt. He squatted down, quickly ripped several pieces of cloth from the hunter's tunic, tied his ankles and his hands and then gagged him; fighting another wave of dizziness when he stood up.

"Orlan?" The other hunter called out.

Obi-Wan smiled, "Orlan is tied up at the moment." He said quietly as he moved in the direction the voice had come from.

He heard a rustle coming through the trees to one side, reached out with the Force and recognized the Force presence of his apprentice. A minute later, Zak appeared, supporting a somewhat-battered Boba and looking very relieved to see him.

As they approached Obi-Wan, both boys noticed the bound hunter lying unconscious on the ground, "That's Orlan." Boba told them.

"Yes, his partner is looking for him." Obi-Wan told him.

"A younger guy? Red hair?" Boba inquired.

"Yes, that sounds familiar." Obi-Wan answered.

"Yeah, I thought so; that would be Kien." Boba replied, "What about Moran?"

"There are only two of them, Boba; they are the only ones who came out of the house." Obi-Wan said.

"No, Moran has to be….no; oh no. We have to get back; we have to get back now." Boba said urgently.

"Oh, he's gone after Micah, hasn't he." Zak realized.

"Yes, we have to get back there now." Boba insisted.

"Who is Moran?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Moran is the keeper and he's Micah's brother." Zak explained, "He must have found out somehow that we figured out what Micah was doing. Master, Boba's right; we have to get back to the house now."

"Oh dear…alright; but this Kien is still a threat. The two of you go now. Zak, you know where the speeder is; take it and get back there as quickly as possible." Obi-Wan instructed.

"What are you going to do, Master?" Zak asked.

"I am going to take care of Kien; I will join you as soon as I can. Now, go on." Obi-Wan answered, "And Zak, may the Force be with you."

"Thank you, Master; and may the Force be with you." Zak replied, guiding Boba away and to the place where they had hidden the speeder.


	18. Hostages

Chapter 18 Hostages

Moran had left as soon as the transmission with Devan had ended. He took one of the swoop bikes they had parked next to the cabin and concealed it in a clump of bushes near the estate. Scouting the perimeter around the grounds, he determined the best place to penetrate the security. Moran found it interesting that none of the Clones patrolling the grounds were dressed in the familiar body armor; but then realized that this was, after all, a private residence not a war zone and the presence of armored Clones would not be conducive to that peaceful endeavor. A single Clone guarded an area near a small stand of bushes and Moran moved stealthily toward him. When he was within striking distance, he pulled a knife and a wad of cloth from his belt and sprang out next to the Clone. As the Clone reacted, Moran brought his blade up and rammed it into the Clone's chest. As the Clone's mouth opened to cry for help, Moran shoved the cloth in, preventing the Clone from crying out. The Clone's eyes, shocked at first, soon glazed over as the life left his body. Moran eased him silently to the ground and dragged him into the bushes; after pulling the knife from the Clone's chest, taking his binders and his weapon, he moved toward the manor, keeping in the shadows to prevent detection.

----------

Zak was limping again as he guided Boba the last meter to the speeder he and his master had hidden. He had removed the brace because it restricted his movement, and now he was feeling the burning fatigue in his still-weakened leg muscles. Fortunately, for him, the speeder was just ahead and Boba had begun to get enough feeling back in his legs and feet to be able, with a little support from Zak, to move fast enough to keep up with him. When they reached the speeder, Zak tried contacting the central com and then when that failed, Ged's personal com without success, had Boba's fear been realized? Was Moran there now, holding them all hostage? He shook his head and could not even look at Boba, "I can't reach anyone there." He said. "I'm sorry, Boba."

"Maybe there's just something wrong with your com." Boba replied as he awkwardly pulled himself into the speeder.

"No, there's something else wrong; I can sense it now." Zak told him.

"Well, if Moran's there, we'll just have to take care of him; this is not your fault, Zak." Boba assured him.

Zak said nothing further as he hopped into the pilot seat and started the engine. As soon as Boba was situated, Zak gunned it and headed out. As Zak maneuvered the speeder, Boba flexed his fingers to get the circulation going so that he would be able to help Zak if they had to face Moran, probably Devan and possibly Micah if Moran had succeeded in freeing him.

"I'm sorry, Boba; I should have guessed that Devan would have her own com." Zak said suddenly.

Boba put a hand on his arm, "I told you, I don't think this was your fault and it will be alright, Zak." He replied.

"I hope so." Zak answered.

----------

Moran did a cursory check of the estate grounds; Devan had been right, the area here was extensive and would take far too long to search. He would just have to speed up the process; he pulled out his com, "Devan?"

There was a short pause before Devan answered, _"Moran? What are you doing? I thought you said I was supposed to contact you in the morning."_ She asked.

"Well, I need you now; there's no way I'm going to find Micah on my own." Moran answered.

"_What do you want me to do, Moran? I can't leave the house, it would look suspicious."_ Devan told him.

"I don't want you to come out of the house; I want you to let me in." Moran replied.

"_Are you crazy? Why would you want to come in? Micah is not in the house."_ Devan said.

"I know that, Devan; but I still don't know where he is. Now, Organa knows and I think I just might be able to…persuade him to tell me." Moran explained.

"_Oh, I see; alright, I believe there's a door in the back near the kitchen. Try going through the gardens; that should lead you right to it."_ Devan directed.

"You know a great deal about the layout of the house; what did you do, scout it out before you went in?" Moran asked.

"_Well, of course; you don't think I'm going to step into hostile territory before I see what my options are do you?"_ Devan answered.

"No, you are smarter than that. Where are the Jedi and his cub?" Moran asked.

"_I don't know; more than likely down with the Chancellor. Say, I thought you said he was banged up pretty good. He seemed to be getting along alright when I saw him."_ Devan informed him.

"All I know is what Micah told me this morning. He said the Jedi wasn't even up to coming down for breakfast. I guess he made a quicker recovery than we thought he would. It doesn't matter….uh oh; I just thought of something. If I come in to get Micah and the Jedi is there, it will spoil the hunt." Moran realized.

"_No it won't; we could just take him with us when we leave. I'm sure the Chancellor won't object if we give him a good reason not to." _Devan said.

"Oh, you are the clever one; yes, that just might work. I'll meet you at that kitchen door in about ten minutes." Moran replied.

----------

The sound of the speeder could be clearly heard from the cabin and Kien turned his attention toward that sound, "Orlan, you never told me you had a speeder stashed out here. Isn't that against the rules of the hunt?" Kien said to himself, "I guess when Moran finds out that will leave me to take the prize."

"Oh, I don't think so." Someone said behind him.

Kien whirled around and found himself facing his quarry, "Jedi! What are you…you're not supposed to be here until morning." He exclaimed in shock.

"Well, I decided to get the hunt started a little early." Obi-Wan asked.

"That's cheating; Moran will…." Kien began.

"Moran? Oh, yes, the keeper. Well, my cub and the boy you kidnapped will take care of him; that speeder you heard was them." Obi-Wan informed him.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. What boy?" Kien claimed.

"No, I didn't think you'd admit to it; nevertheless, your friend, Moran, will be dealt with." Obi-Wan answered.

"You're a bold one just walking in here. There are three of us here." Kien said.

Obi-Wan laughed, "Really? I only see one of you; where are the other two?" He asked.

"They're here; and circling around you right now." Kien lied.

"Well, you see, I know that is not true. Your friend, Devan, is being held at the Chancellor's manor and Orlan; well, let's just say he is indisposed." Obi-Wan replied.

"Alright, I'll admit Devan's not here; but Orlan is." Kien admitted, "Orlan!"

"I'm afraid he's tied up at the moment, so it's just the two of us." Obi-Wan said, smiling.

"No; no, you're wrong….Orlan!" Kien called a little desperately as he backed up and raised his weapon.

"Oh, now; you're not going to try and shoot me, are you, Kien? Because I have already been shot and I didn't like it very much." Obi-Wan told him, bringing his lightsaber up.

Kien backed up another step and cocked the slug thrower, "Looks like I've won." He said confidently.  
With a shake of his head, Obi-Wan swung at the weapon, slicing it in two at the butt end and taking the tips of Kien's fingers with it. Kien screamed in pain, dropping the remains of it and clutching his wounded hand as he fell to his knees.

"Get up." Obi-Wan ordered as he grabbed Kien's collar and pulled him to his feet.

"It hurts, Jedi; please…" Kien whimpered.

"I am sorry about that; and when the Chancellor's men come for you, I'm sure they will do something about it. Right now, just move." Obi-Wan told him as he pushed him into the trees and over to where he had left Orlan.

----------

Devan opened the door quietly and Moran slipped in, pulling a blaster from his belt, "Where's your weapon, Devan?" He asked in a whisper.

"I didn't bring one; how would it appear if I walked in here trying to play the damsel in distress carrying a slug thrower?" Devan whispered.

"It wouldn't be because you dropped it?" Moran asked.

"No; of course not." Devan answered.

"Well, here; the guy I took this from isn't going to need it anymore." Moran said holding out the blaster he had taken from the sentry he had killed.

"Whoa, wait just a minute; that's breaking the rules, I can't use a blaster, remember?" Devan whispered, taking a step back and holding her hands up.

"Don't be a fool, Devan; this isn't part of the hunt." Moran told her.

"Listen, you wanted me to let you in; I'm a hunter and this business with the Chancellor has nothing to do with me." Devan answered.

"Take the weapon and help me, Devan and I'll see to that you are well rewarded." Moran ordered.

Devan hesitated a moment longer considering Moran's offer before taking the weapon and saying, "All right, Moran; now that I think about it, this could be fun."

"Good girl, lead the way." Moran replied.

Devan lead him through the kitchen, down the hallway to the dining room and then out into the entrance hall. A light shone under the door in the sitting room, and they could hear voices. With Moran taking the lead, they entered the room.

"Well, well, Chancellor Organa; I am so pleased to meet you." Moran said as he held his blaster up.

Bail stood up from his seat next to Breha, "Who are you, and how did you get in here?" He demanded.

"Oh, I'm sorry; how rude of me not to introduce myself. Devan was commenting on my lack of manners just recently. I am Moran, keeper of the hunt; and of course, you have already met the charming Devan. She was kind enough to let me in." Moran replied amiably.

"Your room was guarded, Devan; how did you manage that?" Bail said.

"Well, he got tired and decided to have a little nap in my room." Devan answered, smiling sweetly.

"What do you want?" Bail asked, "Have you come to take Master Kenobi?"

"Well, that's not exactly what I've come for, but when we're ready to leave, I will expect him to come with us….where is he?" Moran asked.

"Not here; he and his apprentice went to find the boy you abducted." Bail told them.

"That's cheating; the hunt wasn't supposed to start until tomorrow; Devan, I thought you told me they were going to wait." Moran said.

"Well, I…I…I'm confused; I thought…the Jedi told me…but the cub said…I think they tricked me." Devan realized.

"Clever, this Kenobi; well it doesn't matter. If he went out tonight, the other two hunters will take care of him." Moran replied nonchalantly.

"You still haven't told us what you want." Bail said.

"No, I haven't, have I. Well, first things first; are there anymore Clones in the house?" Moran asked.

"Why should I tell you anything?" Bail responded.

"Because if you don't; Devan, is going to shoot your pretty little queen." Moran warned, "Now, sit right back down there, Chancellor, and tell me how many more men are in your house."

Bail sat down and put his arm around Breha, "Only two; the one guarding Devan and my commander, Ged." He told them.

"Only two? Come now, Chancellor; surely there are more than that." Moran replied skeptically.

"No, the rest are on the grounds; we never keep men in the house, it makes our daughter nervous." Bail explained. "What do you want?"

"I see; alright, I'll take your word on that. I want you to call your commander Ged in here." Moran instructed, "And no funny business or you'll be sorry."

Bail nodded and patted his wife's leg before he reached for the intercom button on the end table next to him, "Ged, could you come into the sitting room? I have something to discuss with you." He said and then looked up at Moran, "There, are you satisfied?"

"That was fine, just fine; you did real good." Moran told him with a smile, "Devan, you hit him the minute he comes in the door."

"No problem, Moran." Devan replied.

"Now, I suppose while we're waiting for the commander, I might just as well let you know why I'm here. I'v come for my brother." Moran said.

"You're brother? I have no idea…" Bail began.

"Micah; oh don't look so shocked, Chancellor. You already know he was working for me; Devan told me. Oh, I see; of course, you didn't know he was my brother. Well, surprise." Moran replied at the same moment Ged walked in and Devan clubbed him in the side of the head with her blaster.

"Very nice, Devan." Moran complimented as the com on Ged's belt activated.

"_Commander, this is Zak; are you there? Commander? Can you hear me?"_ Zak voice sounded.

"Well, it's the cub, he must be trying to warn you; how sweet. Now break that, Devan. We wouldn't want any accidental transmissions now would we?" Moran said.

Devan removed the com dropped it on the floor and smashed it underneath her heel and then took the blaster and tucked it into her belt.

"Good, now that there won't be anymore interruptions, let's talk about where my brother is." Moran requested pleasantly.

"Moran, I almost forgot; there is someone else in the house." Devan remembered.

"What's that all about, Chancellor; who else is here? You said there were only two guards." Moran demanded.

"There are….or were; the only person left in the house besides our daughter is…is a friend of mine; he is no threat." Bail answered.

"Yeah, he's probably right, Moran; he's just a doctor, I met him when I came here." Devan confirmed.

"Where is he?" Moran asked.

"I am right here; who are you people?" Haris asked as he kneeled down to check Ged.

"Ah, nice of you to join us, Doctor; we were just about to talk about where my brother is." Moran replied.

----------

"_Zak?"_ Obi-Wan's voice sounded over Zak's com.

Boba took the com, "Master Kenobi; this is Boba. Zak tried to raise someone at the house but no one was answering." He told him.

"_I just tried to contact Ged and his com is dead; but I want you to keep trying. I have taken care of Kien and am on my way."_ Obi-Wan replied.

"But you're on foot, Master Kenobi; it will be too late by the time you get here." Boba answered.

"_I will not be on foot; there is a swoop bike here. I want you both to go in only if you feel it's necessary…and Boba, only if you are up to it."_ Obi-Wan instructed.

"Yes sir; only if it's necessary and I will try to reach someone there again." Boba repeated.

"_Very good; I will join you as soon as I can."_ Obi-Wan ended.

"I'm going to try the house again, Zak." Boba said.

Zak nodded without answering as he pushed the speeder to go a little faster.

"Chancellor?" Boba said into the com.

Silence.

"Lady Breha?"

Silence.

"Dr. Averill?"

Silence.

"Anyone? Come on, someone talk to me." Boba said becoming desperate.

"_Boba?"_ A little voice asked tentatively.

"Gemma? Gemma! Baby, where is everyone?" Boba asked, relieved and worried at the same time.

"_Umm…downstairs."_ Gemma replied.

"Gemma, tell Boba why no one came to the com when Sackie called the first time." Boba instructed, trying to sound calm.

"_Busy; they're busy; and Geddie's taking a nap."_ Gemma told him.

"Busy? What are they doing, Gemma?" Boba asked.

"_Talkin' to a man and a funny lookin' lady."_ Gemma answered.

"Funny looking lady; why is she funny looking?" Boba asked.

"_She's got a big nose and….AHHH…NO….Boba!"_ Gemma was suddenly cut off and Boba could hear indistinct voices and a brief struggle before the com went dead.

"That's it; I promised Master Kenobi that we wouldn't go in unless we had to. Now we have to." Boba decided.

"Yes." Zak agreed.

----------

After pushing Kien down against a tree and tying his hands behind it, and trying unsuccessfully to contact Ged, he scouted hoping to find some means to get him to the mansion sooner; he had been lucky, a pair of swoop bikes sat up against the cabin. He contacted Zak and Boba and instructed them to wait for him and then went back to check on Kien and Orlan. Orlan was struggling to free himself; mumbling through the gag to Kien. Kien had little to say to the older man but said to Obi-Wan when he reappeared, "My hand hurts, Jedi; please, untie me. I promise I won't hurt you or anything."

"Right; I think I like you just where you are. I will bandage your hand before I leave; and when I have taken care of your friend, Moran, I will send someone to come and get you." Obi-Wan told him, as he crouched down behind him, ripped a piece of Kien's tunic, "Hey! Did you have to do that? Do you know how much that cost me?" Kien objected.

"It doesn't matter; you won't be able to wear it where you are going." Obi-Wan replied as he wrapped the scrap of cloth around Kien's hand and tied it. "There, that should keep until someone comes for you."

He stood up and then leaned against the tree until the wave of dizziness passed. He could hear Orlan's muffled laugh and Kien strained to see what he was laughing about.

"What's the matter, Jedi? A little dizzy? That might slow you down a little." Kien laughed.

"Someone will come for you when this is over." Obi-Wan repeated almost immediately and turned back out of the trees where he had left the swoop.

He started the engine, praying that Boba and Zak would wait and then took off.

----------

While Moran stood watch, Devan secured the unconscious Ged's hands behind his back using his own binders. Then did the same with Haris using the binders she had taken off her guard before shoving him down into a chair.

"Get up, Chancellor, you're next; and don't try anything or I'll shoot your wife." Moran ordered.

Bail complied, knowing he had little choice and Moran handed Devan the binders he had taken from the murdered guard.

"Even if you manage to escape from here, there is no place you can hide." Bail told them.

"Well, we'll just see about that." Devan whispered seductively in his ear as she finished and pushed him back down.

"Now, this is nice, isn't it? Are all of you comfortable? I'm sorry, your majesty; there wasn't enough binders to go around and we felt it was more important to secure the men here. You don't feel left out, do you?" Moran asked in that pleasant tone of voice. "Now, go check the rest of the house; I don't think I'm going to have any trouble from these nice folks."

"Have you no morals at all?" Breha asked.

Moran grinned at her, "No, Madam; not a one." He said.

"You make me sick." Breha replied with disgust.

"Oh, now that hurts my feelings; you should really control your wife, Chancellor. She has a sharp tongue." Moran retorted, "Go on, Devan."

Devan nodded, patted the top of Bail's head and left.

"Look what I found." Devan declared, dragging a fighting, screaming Gemma into the room.

"By the maker, let her go." Bail demanded as he struggled against the binders.

"Shut up, Chancellor; no one's going to hurt her. Devan let her go." Moran ordered.

Devan released her and she ran to Breha who wrapped her arms around the frightened little girl and drew her up to her lap; hugging her tightly, "Hush now; it's alright." She said comfortingly as she glared angrily at Devan.

"She was talking to the bounty hunter; he must have gotten away, Moran." Devan explained.

"Well, I guess that means we'll have more company, doesn't it." Moran replied. "Now, I suggest you tell me where my brother is; or I will be forced to shoot this pretty little girl."

Bail sighed and shook his head. "He's in the garden shed." He admitted.

"There; see how easy that was. Now, the good doctor here is going to come and show me where that shed is." Moran said, pulling Haris up by one arm. "And no tricks; Devan, if I'm not back in fifteen minutes, shoot them all."

"You got it, Moran." Devan replied with a smile.


	19. A Noble Sacrifice

Chapter 19 A Noble Sacrifice

Zak sped past the perimeter guards who signaled for him to stop. He sensed that time was running out and he did not have time to stop and explain the situation to these guards; he also hoped that the guards would alert the others patrolling the grounds. Before he even came in sight of the manor, Zak maneuvered the speeder off to one side. He could sense Boba's confusion, "Zak, what are you doing?" Boba asked.

"I don't think we should announce ourselves by just waltzing up to the front door; do you?" Zak replied.

"Oh, heh, heh, heh; I guess you're right. But the surveillance cameras are all over the place; if Moran has any brains at all, he's probably monitoring all of them." Boba said.

"Maybe; I guess that's a chance we're going to have to take." Zak answered.

"It doesn't matter; there are only two of them, we should be able to handle them." Boba decided.

"What about Micah? We may have to deal with him if Moran managed to find out where he was being held." Zak pointed out.

"Well then, I'll deal with him. I have a score to settle with that traitor." Boba told him.

"Be careful, Boba; don't let your need for vengeance cloud your judgment." Zak warned.

"Yeah, yeah." Boba answered.

----------

Moran followed Haris out the kitchen door and down the main garden path. With Moran's blaster prodding him in the small of the back and the knowledge that Devan would kill everyone if Moran did not return, Haris felt he could do nothing to prevent Moran from freeing his brother, "Did you hurt the boy?" He asked.

"What?" Moran asked, distracted.

"The boy, Boba Fett; did you hurt him?" Haris clarified and asked again.

"What's it to you? He's just a bounty hunter." Moran replied.

"He is much more than that; did you hurt him?" Haris asked for the third time.

"Well, he's a fighter, that one; we had to rough him up a bit." Moran admitted.

Haris shook his head, "All of you belong on Kessel." He said as he turned down a side path.

"How much further?" Moran asked, ignoring Haris' comment.

"Just up ahead; there will be a guard." Haris informed him.

"Then I will just have to persuade the guard to open the door." Moran answered.

One more turn and Moran could see the shed; a lone guard stood before the door. He prodded Haris in the back with his blaster, "No tricks or you'll die followed closely by your companions in the house." Moran threatened.

"Dr. Averill, sir; what's going on? Who is this?" The guard asked.

"Don't ask any questions, just drop your weapon and open the door." Moran ordered.

"I'm sorry, sir; I don't know you and I don't have the authority." The Clone replied.

"Well, maybe you should rethink that; I'm holding a blaster to your good doctor here and if you don't open that door, I will kill him." Moran warned.

"Do as he says; he also has the Chancellor in the house." Averill said.

Reluctantly, the Clone let his rifle drop to the ground, unlocked the door to the shed and stood aside to let Moran open the door. Moran pushed the doctor to the ground and rammed his fist into the Clone's chest. The Clone doubled over and Moran struck him hard in the back of the head.

"How many more people are you going to hurt?" Haris asked.

"As many as it takes to get away from here." Moran answered as he opened the door, "Micah?"

"Moran? How did you find out what happened?" Micah asked as he came to the door.

"Devan told me; I'll explain later. Come on out of there." Moran replied.

Micah stepped out into the moonlight, "Dr. Averill, what are you doing on the ground?" He asked, pulling the doctor to his feet.

"Neither of you will get away with this." Averill said.

"Well, we'll just have to see. Micah, put those binders on him and drag him in the shed; we don't want him to be a nuisance and call more guards…oh yes, take his com too." Moran instructed.

"Right." Micah said as he snapped the binders closed around the Clone's wrists and pulled him into the shed; when he came out, he had the guard's com in his hand.

"What should I do with this?" Micah asked.

"Smash it." Moran answered.

Micah dropped the transmitter and stepped on, then picked up the Clone's discarded blaster rifle.

Moran pushed Averill back toward the house with Micah taking the rear.

"How do you plan to get away, Moran?" Micah asked as Moran opened the kitchen door and shoved the doctor inside before entering.

"I'm sure the Chancellor will be kind enough to loan us a speeder and we'll just take that little girl along to keep them honest." Moran told him.

"I don't think taking Gemma would be a good idea; you don't know her, she can be a handful." Micah warned.

"Well, then we'll just take his lovely wife." Moran suggested.

"You must be crazy if you think Bail would stand still while you took any member of his family." Haris said.

"Oh? Then maybe we should take you, doctor." Moran replied as they reached the sitting room.

"I don't think you're going to take anyone. You won't get the chance." Haris answered as Moran shoved him into the room.

"Any trouble?" Devan asked as she prodded the doctor over to a chair and pushed him down.

"None. How have our friends here behaved?" Moran asked.

"They've been real good." Devan told him.

"Well, now that I have my brother, we can all leave." Moran said.

"I do not know where you think you will go, Moran; you will never leave the system." Bail informed him.

"Really? As it happens, I was just thinking the same thing, wasn't I, Micah?" Moran replied.

"Yes, that's right, you were; and I believe you suggested taking an insurance policy with you." Micah answered.

"Wait just a minute; if you think you are going to take a member of my family, you had better think again." Bail warned as he started to stand.

Devan walked over and shoved him back down, "I don't think you're in any position to tell us what to do, Chancellor." Moran said.

Gemma, who had been clinging to Breha, turned and looked at Moran, a fierce look on her face, "Don't you hurt my papa." She said.

"Or what, little one? I'm bigger than you." Moran told her.

"Boba will get you; he'll get all of you and when him and Sackie get here, you'll be sorry." Gemma replied.

"Boba? Boba Fett? I've already taken care of him." Micah said, laughing.

"Well, you did, but it appears the Jedi cub went and set him loose." Moran informed him, "Probably with the help of our Jedi quarry, Kenobi."

"It's alright, Micah; we can handle them and still get away." Devan added.

"Devan's right, Micah; Orlan and Kien might have already taken care of Kenobi and I think we can handle the likes of Boba Fett and his friend if we need to." Moran assured him. "Where's your surveillance system, Chancellor?"

"In my office." Bail answered.

"Micah, go check it out; see if our young friends are coming to join us." Moran instructed.

"Good thinking; I'll be right back." Micah said as he left the room.

----------

Boba, with Zak right behind him, moved swiftly toward the house; when they reached it, both boys moved into the shadows as Zak pulled his grappling line out and shot it up just above one of the windows on the second level. Boba put his arms around Zak's neck and Zak triggered the ascension mechanism. In moments, they were level with the window and Zak focused on it through the Force, unlocking it and lifting it open. He swung back and forth a few times until he knew his momentum would carry them through before he let go of the line allowing them both to land safely on the floor inside the room. The room, was dimly lit, but almost immediately, he noticed the body of the guard laying on the floor near the bed his blaster lay on the floor near him. A sharp intake of breath from Boba told him that Boba had noticed it too. They moved cautiously toward him; a pool of blood surrounded his head and Zak bent down to touch his neck. He turned to look at Boba, shook his head and straightened up. Boba looked at the guard and then back at Zak, if they were willing to kill a guard….

"I'm sorry, Boba." Zak whispered.

Boba did not answer, then picked up the Clone's blaster and moved to the door. With the dead Clone's blaster in one hand and Devan's slug thrower in the other, he waited for Zak to trigger the door. Zak unclipped his lightsaber, looked at Boba who nodded and opened the door. Boba peered out, looked in both directions and then entered the hall and headed quietly, cautiously toward the back stairs. Zak followed looking back every few steps to ensure no one was coming up behind them. When they reached the stairs, Zak took one last look behind him before following the bounty hunter down. At the foot of the stairs, Boba again looked both ways before continuing down the hallway to the dining room.

----------

Micah returned to the sitting room, "Well, I saw a speeder parked out on the west lawn, but there wasn't anyone near it. They may have already come into the house." He announced.

"I haven't heard anything; are you sure you didn't see anyone out there, Micah?" Moran asked.

"No, I told you, just the empty speeder." Micah replied.

Breha put her hand on Bail's leg and squeezed it lightly and Bail nodded to her.

"Alright; either they are already in the house or they are very close. Devan, you stay here and keep an eye on our friends; Micah and I will check the house." Moran decided.

"No problem, Moran." Devan replied.

Micah followed his brother out the door and then stopped him with a hand on his shoulder, "I know this house, brother; let me take the lead." He murmured quietly.

Moran nodded and let his brother move ahead of him, "If they came in, it must have been from the second level or we would have heard them." He pointed out.

Micah considered that, nodded and headed for the backstairs near the kitchen, "Then they would have come down the back way." He said as he entered the dining room and moved toward the hall leading to the kitchen.

----------

Hearing movement near the dining room, Boba quickly pushed Zak into an open door midway down the hall; not daring to close the door, he pushed the young Jedi into the darkened recesses of what Zak realized was a utility closet and then edged in next to him in the shadows. It was not long before they could here the hushed voices of two men coming down the hall and then saw their shadows as they passed the open doorway on their way to the kitchen. Zak recognized one of the voices as that of Micah, and apparently, Boba did too; Boba started to move out of his hiding place. Zak pulled him back quickly and when Boba turned to object, Zak put a finger to his lips and shook his head, then mouthed "Not yet." Realizing that Zak was right, Boba relaxed and waited until the murmured voices faded as the pair entered the kitchen. Slowly, carefully, Boba moved toward the doorway and peeked out toward the kitchen; there was no one in sight and he moved into the hallway. Zak followed him and they moved swiftly down toward the dining room knowing that they must reach the hostages before Micah and, presumably, Moran returned.

----------

Micah climbed the stairs leading to the second level with Moran right behind him. When they reached the top, he peered into the hallway; it was deserted and he realized they would have to check every room. Moran, guessing the same thing, triggered the door to the closest room and looked inside. Micah, taking his cue, moved to the opposite side of the hall and triggered the door there. Methodically, they made their way down the hall, checking each door in turn until they reached the room Devan had been given. Moran opened the door; the body of the dead Clone lay where he had fallen, his head lying in a pool of coagulating blood. The window was still open and Zak's grappling line hung down from the top of the window, "Micah, they came in here." He called softly.

Micah, checking room on the opposite side of the hallway, turned and entered Devan's room, stepping over the Clone and coming to stand beside Moran near the window, "Well, this is where they came in, alright; but are they still up here hiding, or did they go down?" He wondered.

"Well, I assume we are nearly finished checking up here, why don't we continue searching the rooms before we go back down?" Moran suggested.

"Good idea; then we can go down the front stairs." Micah replied.

----------

Boba halted at the dining room door, peeked in, weapons ready, then moved in slowly to make his way across the room and peeked out into the entrance hall. When he determined that it was clear, he signaled for Zak to join him and together they entered the hall. They heard a woman's laugh coming from the sitting room and simultaneously moved in that direction. Zak triggered the door and Boba leaped into the room; Zak entered right behind him, his lightsaber powered up.

----------

Obi-Wan pushed the swoop as hard as he dared, sensing that his Padawan and his bounty hunter friend had felt the need to move before he could join them. He had told them not to move unless they felt it was necessary; apparently, they must have felt the need to move in sooner than he would have wished. When he saw the guard waving him down at the edge of the manor grounds, he slowed the swoop.

"Master Kenobi! Go on ahead; I tried to flag down your apprentice, but he went flying past us as if we weren't there; what's happened?" The guard asked.

"No time to explain now; gather as many men as you can find and get to the house." Obi-Wan said.

"Yes sir." The guard replied, moving to one side to let Obi-Wan through.

Obi-Wan raced past him toward the manor house; and then realized that Zak would not have gone straight in. He banked the swoop toward the left, trusting his instinct to lead him in the right direction. Sure enough, a few minutes later, the empty speeder came in to view.

----------

Devan whirled around bringing the blaster up only to have it knocked out of her hand by Boba, who then pointed both of his weapons to her head, "Hello, Devan." He said, grinning.

"You stupid, meddling, pest of a…" Devan sputtered.

"Yeah, yeah; just sit down and shut up." Boba told her as he poked the barrel of the slug thrower in her chest and left the blaster leveled at her head.

She looked down in astonishment, "But that…" She began.

"Yeah, recognize it do you?" Boba asked. "Were you going to kill me right there in the shed or lead me out somewhere and hunt me like you did Master Kenobi?"

"I…I..." Devan, unable to finish, changed tact, "Moran is here, bounty hunter; you and your young friend here have sealed you fate."

"No, I don't think so; once they figure out where we are, we'll have already freed my…these people and then I can contact the Clones and bring them in." Boba told her confidently. "Now, sit down and shut up."

He pushed her to the floor as Gemma left Breha's lap and started to run toward him, "No, Gemma; it's not safe yet, stay with…mama." He warned.

"Alright, Boba; but I just knew you and Sackie would come, I just knew it." Gemma told him as she went back and stood in front of Breha.

Zak moved toward Ged, cutting the binders and freeing his hands; then went to Averill who was closer before moving to free Bail. Averill immediately turned his attention to the unconscious commander and determined that the commander was not seriously injured; he stood up to check on Boba, "Are you alright, son?" He asked, seeing the bruises and split lip before resting his eyes on the bloody sleeve of his tunic.

"Fine, fine; we don't have time for this." Boba told him impatiently.

"But you're bleeding, son." Averill protested.

"I really didn't need you to tell me that; you're still all in danger here." Boba replied urgently.

Devan started laughing, "Do you really think it's going to be so easy, bounty hunter? Moran's not alone, you know; Micah is with him." She said.

"Yeah, I know; I heard that traitor when he and this Moran were going toward the kitchen. It was all I could do not to kill him right there." Boba answered.

Bail was up and moving as soon as Zak freed him, taking his wife by the hand and leading her toward the door, "Then we should leave the house now; and alert my guard so they can search it." He suggested.

"Yes sir; that's just what I was thinking." Boba replied, "We have to take care of her first or she'll warn the other two."

Zak walked up to her, ripped the sleeve of her tunic and, "Hey, don't…" shoved it in her mouth muffling the 'do that'.

"There, that should take care of it; now we just have to tie her up." Zak said as he ripped her other sleeve, pulled her arms behind her and bound them as she continued her muffled protests.

Boba squatted down next to her, "Not so fun when the shoe's on the other foot, is it?" He asked, "Heh, heh, heh."

------------

Having searched all the rooms on the second level, the brothers returned to the ground floor and were just about to reenter the room when they heard Boba's distinctive laugh. Realizing that it was a fair bet that Devan had been captured, they debated for just a moment on what to do and deciding that it was too risky to leave her in the hands of the Chancellor. Micah triggered the door with Moran timing his move to the precise moment and they leaped into the room one after the other, with their blasters at the ready. Breha screamed a word of warning and Moran aimed his weapon at her only to have Boba knock it away at the last moment causing the shot to miss her and strike the wall far above her head. He dropped both weapons as they grappled for the gun for a moment until Boba managed to get control, as he tried to wrest the weapon from Moran, it fired and Moran, with a look of shock and surprise on his face, sank to the ground as the bolt hit him in the upper leg.

"NO!" Micah cried and turned his blaster toward Boba.

However, seeing his action, the doctor put his shoulder into him and that shot, too, went astray. Micah pushed Haris out of the way and aimed again, but Boba, forewarned by Micah's first errant shot, fired Moran's blaster before Micah could get off a second shot. Micah blinked, looked down at the spreading red stain on his chest and dropped the blaster; his mouth moved as if he were trying to speak and then he collapsed. Moran managed to retrieve the blaster that Boba had dropped and before anyone could move to stop him, fired in Breha's direction. She screamed, shielding Gemma with her own body as Moran fired.

"NOOOOO!" Boba screamed and threw himself toward Breha forcing her and Gemma to the ground and landing on top of them.

Zak moved quickly, but not quite fast enough taking off Moran's hand just as he fired; Bail had turned just in time to see Boba fall on top of his wife. Moran, wounded in the leg and now without his hand, curled into a whimpering ball with Zak standing over him with his blazing blue lightsaber, "Don't move; don't you dare move." He commanded.

Boba felt strangely disconnected, he tried to roll off the queen; he wanted to, but he did not seem to have control of his body anymore. Then he felt himself being lifted up and he was suddenly staring at Lady Breha; the bodice of her pale blue dress was covered in blood, "I..I'm sorry, Milady." He whispered, not understanding why he suddenly felt so weak.

"Why?" She asked.

Why, maybe she did not realize she was hit. He reached up and touched her dress, "I…I tried." He murmured.

"Oh, no; I am not hurt, Boba. This is yours." Breha told him as she stroked his forehead, "Now, just lie still."

"What?" Boba raised his head and now could see the blood on his tunic; he turned his head slightly to see Bail kneeling beside him and Zak standing over him.

He managed a weak smile, "Hey, Zak, I…I…didn't pass…out." He said.

"Alright, save your strength; it will be alright." Bail told him as he put a hand on his shoulder.

"Sackie, is Boba gonna die?" Gemma asked.

"No, it's alright, Gemma." Zak assured her.

"Bail?" Boba mumbled, "I don't…think…I'm so…tired."

"No, stay with us, now, Boba; come on." Bail said.

"I…I can't." Boba replied, barely audible.

"Boba, look at me; you know who I am, don't you?" Haris said from his place next to Bail.

"Hey…Doc…I don't…heh, heh…" Boba replied and closed his eyes, "I'm tired."

"No, listen to me, Boba; you have to keep fighting, come on. I know you can do this." Bail urged.

But Boba felt the darkness closing in and Bail's voice faded into the background as it took him over completely.


	20. A Reason to Live

Chapter 20 A Reason to Live

Obi-Wan skirted around to the back of the house cautiously and entered through the door near the kitchen. Almost immediately, he heard a woman, the queen, scream and rushed through the kitchen, down the hallway, through the dining room and into the front entrance hall. There were sounds of a scuffle coming from the sitting room; without hesitation, Obi-Wan drew his weapon, ignited it and triggered the door as another scream echoed inside. The door opened in time for him to see Zak take Moran's hand off and then stand over him, warning him not to move. At the far end of the room, Boba Fett was sprawled, unmoving, on top of the queen with Gemma, squirming to get out from underneath both of them. Bail moved quickly, knelt down and carefully lifted the bounty hunter off his wife. Obi-Wan went to stand beside Zak, "I have him, Padawan." He said.

Zak nodded, powered down his weapon, "Yes, Master." He replied and looked over toward the other end of the room.

"Go on." Obi-Wan told him.

"Thank you, Master." Zak answered, giving Moran one last threatening look before turning toward his injured friend.

Moran curled into a quivering, moaning ball on the floor, clutching the stump of his arm, "Don't kill me, Jedi; please, don't kill me." He pleaded.

"I am not like you, Moran; I have no desire to see you dead." Obi-Wan replied, "I do not take pleasure in killing as you and your friends do."

----------

Breha cradled Boba, stroking his forehead, "You must not give up so easily; please, do not leave us." She told him.

"Stay." Boba murmured.

"That's right, stay." Breha said and then looked at Haris.

Haris shook his head, "There's a great deal of damage here and he is losing much blood. Bail, put your hand here and see if we can't at least slow it down." He instructed.

Bail nodded and placed his hand over the wound to Boba's midsection; Boba groaned, opened his eyes and grimaced, "It hurts." He whispered.

"I know; I will give you something as soon as I can and then we are going to get you out of here, alright?" Haris replied.

Boba nodded and shifted his gaze to Breha, "I...ruined…your dress…I…I'm…so sorry." He murmured.

"I can get a new dress, dear; it is alright." Breha assured him, smiling gently through her tears.

Gemma clung to Zak and buried her head against him, sobbing softly. He rubbed her back, "It's alright, Gemma." He said.

"He's gonna leave; he promised he wouldn't, but now he's gonna." Gemma cried.

"Gemma." Boba whispered.

Gemma continued to cry, refusing to look at him.

"Gemma…please." Boba repeated

Gemma peeked out, "I…won't leave…I…promise." Boba told her haltingly.

"Really?" She replied, looking first to him and then to Zak and getting nods from both of them.

Several Clones entered the room and took charge of Moran; Obi-Wan powered down his weapon and joined the others gathered around the injured Boba.

"One of you, call for a transport." Bail ordered.

"Yes sir; right away, sir." One of them responded as he pulled a transmitter from his belt and did what Bail requested, "They are on their way now, Chancellor; they should be landing on the front lawn momentarily. I assumed that you also needed a medical capsule, they will bring one."

"Thank you; yes." Bail replied, "Boba? How are you doing? It will not be long now."

"F..f..fine; I…I'm al..right." Boba stammered and grimaced, "Oh…i…it h...hurts."

Then he began to shiver and he looked at Haris with bewilderment and a touch of fear, I..I'm….c..c..cold." He told him.

"Haris?" Bail inquired in concern.

"It's shock; Boba, listen to me, you have to just hang on for just a little while longer, alright?" Haris said.

"C…c..cold." Boba repeated.

"I know; but it will be alright if you just stay with us a little while longer; can you do that?" Haris asked.

"T…t..try." Boba promised and he looked up at Breha, "T...try." He repeated to her.

"I may be able to help a little." Obi-Wan said as he knelt down opposite Bail and touched Boba's cheek, "Boba, clear your mind; you can do that, can't you?"

"I…n..n..nev…er t…tri..ed" He answered.

"Well, close your eyes now and try for me." Obi-Wan replied.

"T…t..try." Boba said as he closed his eyes.

Obi-Wan took a cleansing breath, reached out through the Force and then directed it toward the severely injured bounty hunter. Almost immediately, he was joined by Anakin, _"Obi-Wan, what is it? What's wrong?" "Boba Fett has been injured." "What happened?" "He was shot; can you help me?" "Of course." _Obi-Wan felt a surge as Anakin's Force strength joined his before he sent it on to Boba.

Boba blinked, "Oh." He whispered as he felt the energy course through him and he stopped shivering.

He looked at Obi-Wan in sudden understanding, "The…Force?" He wondered.

Obi-Wan broke his connection with Anakin, opened his eyes and looked down at Boba, "Yes." He answered as he patted the boy's shoulder, "Now, just hold on; I think I hear the transport landing."

Boba managed a weak smile, then grimaced in pain.

Moments later, a pair of Clones entered with the medical capsule between them and a case of additional medical supplies.

"Alright, we are going to lift you into the capsule now, son; it's going to hurt a little, but I cannot give you anything until we get you stabilized." Haris told him.

Boba nodded and closed his eyes.

"Good, boy; alright, Bail, you keep on doing what you're doing. Master Kenobi, if you can lift him from that side, we should be able to do this quickly." Haris instructed.

"We can take his feet and support his head, Doctor." One of the Medic Clones offered.

"Yes, that would help; thank you." Haris replied, "Ready, Boba?"

"Yeah." Boba answered.

"Alright; everyone at once, then." Haris said.

Boba stifled a moan, and grimaced as he was lifted up and then lowered into the capsule.

Immediately one of the Clones began to hook him into the support functions and the other placed a pressure bandage over Boba's midsection as Haris prepared an injection to ease his pain.

"Sir? Chancellor? You might want this." Commander Ged interjected, offering Bail a damp towel.

"What? Oh, yes, thank you, Ged. How are you feeling?" Bail replied as he took the towel and began to wipe the blood from his hands.

"Well, I do have a bit of a headache, sir; but I'm fine." Ged answered, "Uh, sir, I just want to tell you how sorry I am; I should have…"

"Nonsense; there was nothing you could have done, Ged." Bail assured him.

With Breha on one side and Bail on the other, Haris injected the pain inhibitor into Boba's arm as Boba looked up at Breha, "Lady…Breha…I…I…just…I just…wanted…to…tell you…I…I was….wrong." He said and then closed his eyes as the injection took effect.

"Wrong about what?" Haris asked as he looked over at Breha.

Breha smiled and blinked back a tear, "Something he said this morning." She answered as she brushed the hair back from his forehead.

One of the Clones placed an oxygen mask over Boba's nose and mouth, "Well, we should get him out of here." He said.

"Bail, did you want to come with us?" Haris asked as the Clones began to maneuver the capsule out.

"I…no, I should stay with Breha." He answered.

"I would like to go, Bail; however…" Breha told them and then looked at Gemma, holding Zak's hand.

"We can take care of her and join you later." Obi-Wan suggested, realizing Breha's concern.

"Well, what is it going to be? We must leave now." Haris said.

"We will come; go on ahead we will be with you in just a moment." Bail answered when Breha nodded.

"Very well." Haris as he turned to follow the medics out.

Breha knelt in front of Gemma, "Now, you be a good girl and Master Kenobi will bring you to the medical center; we will meet you there, alright?" She said.

"Are they gonna make Boba feel better?" Gemma asked.

"Yes, darling; that is exactly what they are going to do." Breha told her, giving her a hug and kissing her before standing up, "We will see you in a little while."

"Yes, Mama." Gemma said as she gripped Zak's hand tighter.

"We will take a speeder and meet you there, Your Highness." Obi-Wan told her.

"Thank you, Master Kenobi." Breha replied and then turned, took Bail's arm and started to walk out.

"Er…Your highness? If I may point out, well, your dress, Madam." The commander said.

"Oh…well, I do not have time to worry about that now." Breha answered.

"Well, he does have a point, my dear…appearances." Bail put in and then suggested, "A jacket could cover it."

"Yes, that would do; there is one in the entrance hall." Breha replied, moving swiftly past him.

The transport was ready to lift off as Bail helped his wife into it. The medical capsule holding Boba Fett had already been secured; the doctor and the two medics already harnessed in. When the Chancellor and his queen were seated and ready, the pilot lifted off and headed for the medical center.

Obi-Wan and Zak watched it go before putting little Gemma in her coat and taking a speeder to meet them; leaving the keeper, Micah's body and Devan in the hands of Bail's Clone Guard. Unfortunately for Kien and Orlan, Obi-Wan had forgotten to let the Guard know where they were and it would be morning before they were located and officially taken into custody.

When they arrived, the Organas were standing near the observation window to one of the treatment rooms. Bail had one arm around Breha while the other stroked the hair on his chin. One of Breha's hands was crossed over her chest, grasping Bail's hand and the other held a kerchief as she repeatedly dabbed her eyes. At that late hour, there was no one else about and Bail turned at the sound of footsteps. Obi-Wan and his apprentice immediately stopped and bowed, "Chancellor." Obi-Wan said.

Gemma did not stand on such ceremony and she broke away from them at a run as Zak and Obi-Wan continued, at a slower pace, toward them.

"Any word yet?" Obi-Wan asked as he came to stand next to Bail.

Bail disengaged himself from Breha and bent over to scoop up Gemma who had wrapped her arms around his legs, "No, Haris is still in there with the med droids." He answered.

"He is a fighter, Chancellor." Obi-Wan said.

Gemma wrapped her arms around Bail's neck, "I know; but this…" Bail shook his head and sighed.

"He promised, Papa." Gemma reminded him as she snuggled against his chest.

"That is right; he did; didn't he, Baby." Bail replied as he rubbed her back.

"Uh huh." She murmured as she began to fall asleep in his arms.

Bail sighed again, "Here comes Haris." He said, steeling himself.

Haris opened the door and stepped out, closing it behind him.

"Well?" Bail inquired.

"Well, I can't lie to you, Bail; it does not look good, the damage is extensive. However, the boy is young and strong and he is a fighter; I have stabilized him for the time being and I am going to have him moved to surgery in a few moments. They are prepping him now." Haris informed them.

"May we see him, Haris?" Breha asked.

"Just for a moment when we move him; but he's pretty doped up right now, I doubt that he will know you're there." Haris told her.

The door slid open again, "He is ready to be moved, Dr. Averill; shall we proceed?" One of the med droids asked.

"Yes;" Haris said and then looked meaningfully at Bail and Breha, "and his family will be walking with us."

"Understood, doctor." The med droid replied.

Guided by the pair of med droids, the float moved out into the hallway. Boba's face was pale and the bruises dealt out to him my Moran and the hunters stood out in sharp detail. His cracked lips were nearly as pale as his face.

As the float maneuvered down the hallway, Breha reached out and grasped his hand; it was cold to the touch, "Boba? You listen to me; you have a family now, do you understand? You must stay with us." She said squeezing the hand tightly.

Bail handed the sleeping child in his arms over to Obi-Wan and reached out to take the other hand, "Our home is yours as well; so you must hold on." He added.

Boba opened his eyes for only moment, they were vague and unfocused, "Fam…ily?...Home?" He whispered before closing them again. "Stay."

They reached the doors to the operating theatre and paused as one of the droids triggered the door.

"I'm sorry, Bail; this is as far as you can go." Haris said, "I will monitor his surgery and report to you every few minutes until they are finished."

"Yes, alright; thank you, Haris." Bail replied, giving Boba's hand a tight squeeze, "Hold on, son." He encouraged.

Breha bent down and kissed his forehead, "Stay with us." She told him.

Boba's eyes fluttered, "Hold…on…stay." He mumbled.

"Alright, that's it; we must go in now." Haris told them.

Reluctantly, they released their hold on him and the droids guided the float through the doors, "There is a private waiting area through the next door; and, if you wish, there is also an observation deck so you can see what's going on." Haris said as he followed the float; the doors closed behind him.

Bail looked back down the hallway where Zak and Obi-Wan stood standing, apparently waiting for them to return. He gestured for them to join him.

Obi-Wan lowered Gemma down onto one of the cushioned seats and covered her with his cloak. She sighed, stirred for a moment and then settled contentedly into sleep. Bail paced the room while Breha sat down next to Gemma and stroked the child's hair. Zak sat quietly in one of the seats alone, resting his chin in the palms of his hands. Obi-Wan sat down next to him, stretching his feet out and closing his eyes focusing to rid himself of the headache that had started to return.

"This is my fault." Zak said, "If I had just made him wait; but no, I agreed with him. Even knowing how rash he can be, I just agreed with him and went right along with it."

"You made a judgment call, Zak; you must have thought he was right." Obi-Wan told him.

"At the time, I did; but look what happened." Zak replied.

"But what might have happened if you had not gone in and just waited for me to join you?" Obi-Wan asked.

Zak shook his head and sighed, "I don't know." He answered.

"That's right, you don't; and it could have been something far worse. What made you decide to go in?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Gemma; she happened to answer Boba's transmission and then they must have caught her. She screamed and we were worried that they might have…" Zak explained.

"Might have hurt her; well then I do not understand why you feel you were wrong." Obi-Wan finished.

"But they didn't hurt her, Master." Zak replied.

"Yes, but you did not know that at the time." Obi-Wan told him as he sat up and put a hand on Zak's back, "It is very easy to second guess yourself after the fact, Padawan; but you are being unfair to yourself when you do. You acted correctly based on the information you had at the time; I cannot say I would not have done exactly what you did."

Zak considered that for a moment, looked up at his master and then nodded as said, "Yes, Master." He answered.

Obi-Wan smiled, patted him on the back and leaned back again. Zak sighed and relaxed, grateful once again to have such a wise master.

Bail had just taken a seat when Haris entered the room from the observation deck.


	21. Boba's Fight

Chapter 21 Boba's Fight

Bail stood up quickly, "Haris?" He questioned.

"Well, he's a mess, quite frankly; but it's going very well under the circumstances and the boy is holding his own." Haris informed them.

"How much longer will it take?" Breha asked.

"That's hard to say; they are going very carefully to be sure nothing is missed." Haris answered.

"What do you think, Haris; does he have a chance?" Bail asked.

Haris sighed, "A chance? Yes, he is tough, our Boba; and he's a fighter. Hopefully, he realizes that he has something to fight for now. I should return; I just wanted to let you know how it was going so far. I'll be back in a little while to give you another report." He said.

"Thank you, Haris." Bail replied as he sat down next to Breha.

"Master Kenobi, it would be to your benefit if you would lie down for a while; I can have a cot brought in for you." Haris suggested.

"No, thank you, Doctor; I can rest here just as easily." Obi-Wan assured him.

"Very well, that is your choice. Bail, I will let you know when I have anymore news." Haris answered as he left the room.

Zak stood up, "Where are you going, Padawan?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I want to see what's happening in there." Zak answered as he walked toward the door to the observation deck.

"Yes, of course." Obi-Wan replied and closed his eyes.

Zak walked into the darkened room housing the observation deck. The wall overlooking the surgical theatre was completely transparent; Zak looked down to see the two droids, working on opposite sides of the table. Tubes extended from Boba's upturned arms and a shield separated his head from his lower body. A breathing mask covered his face. As Zak watched, he noticed Dr. Averill reenter the theatre standing close enough to observe the progress of the droids and far enough back not to interfere with their work. The angle of the table made it difficult for Zak to see exactly what they were doing, but the sound system in the room allowed him to hear the conversation between the droids. After a few minutes, he returned to the waiting room and took his seat next to his master.

"Back so soon?" Obi-Wan asked.

"There wasn't much to see." Zak told him.

"Ah." Obi-Wan said and went back to his meditation and a few moments later, Zak joined him.

------------

Dr. Averill returned several times over the course of the next two hours; reporting that everything was going as well as could be expected. Zak returned to the observation deck after Haris' latest report and for a few minutes, things look as if they are proceeding well. Then an alarm sounded on one of the machines, followed quickly by a second. The droids made several adjustments as Boba convulsed several times. Zak backed up wondering if he was observing the death of his friend. Haris entered the theatre and moved to help them. After a few tense minutes, the alarms went silent and the droids continued their work. Haris looked up, gave Zak a sign that the immediate danger had passed and Zak nodded back to him before rejoining the others in the waiting room.

"You seem agitated, Padawan; what happened?" Obi-Wan asked as Zak took his seat.

"I…something happened; and I was worried for a moment. It's alright now." Zak answered.

"Oh, I see." Obi-Wan replied, but did not ask for further explanation.

------------

"Well, he managed to make it through the surgery; there were a couple of close calls, but he is still with us." Averill announced when he returned half an hour later.

"When can we see him?" Bail asked eagerly.

"When he has been moved to recovery it should be just a few minutes; he will stay there until the anesthesia has worn off somewhat before he is placed in a bacta tank for a few hours." Haris answered. "You may sit with him until then if you wish."

"Thank you, Haris; for everything." Bail said.

"Don't thank me yet, Bail, Boba is not out of the woods; anything could happen." Haris told him. "The best thing we can all do is take it one step at a time. The first step was the surgery; he pulled through that. Now we have to get him through recovery, if he makes it through that, then he must go into the bacta tank. The longer he holds on, the greater his chances will be."

"I understand, Haris." Bail replied with a nod.

A few minutes later, the med droid entered the waiting area, "Dr. Averill, he is now settled in recovery. If his family wishes, they may see him now." It said.

"We do." Bail replied and bent down to pick up his sleeping daughter.

"Let her sleep, Chancellor; I will keep an eye on her." Obi-Wan offered.

"Oh, yes; thank you, Master Kenobi." Bail answered taking Breha's arm, "Zak, would you like to see him?"

"Uh, yes; but, well, that is…" Zak stammered.

"This should be your time, Chancellor." Obi-Wan interceded.

"You are his friend, Zak; why do you not just come and see him for a few minutes?" Bail suggested.

Zak looked to Obi-Wan for guidance, "This is your decision, Zak; but the Chancellor is right, you are his friend. If you wish to go down to see him, then that is what you should do." Obi-Wan instructed.

"Yes, Master; thank you." Zak replied as he stood up and followed them out.

------------

The recovery ward was empty with one exception as Haris led them to the last bed. But for the tubes extending from both arms and the lines attached to the monitoring equipment, Boba looked as if he were simply sleeping. No sign of pain was visible on his face and he was completely relaxed. A droid appeared carrying two chairs that it set down next to the bed. Bail and Breha settled themselves in the chairs while Zak stood next to his friend and put a hand on his arm. Closing his eyes for a moment, he reached out to touch Boba's life force; weakened, but far from impassive, Boba Fett was still fighting. He pulled a blue stone from the inside pocket of his tunic, placed it in Boba's hand and closed his fingers around it, "That's right, my friend; just keep fighting." He said.

He stayed for a few more minutes before returning to the waiting room. The Organas resigned themselves to wait and half an hour later, Boba began to stir; at first, just quietly moaning, then mumbling before becoming restless, tossing his head from side to side until his eyes flew wide open and he sat up straight up, "DON'T YOU TOUCH HER." He screamed.

Bail leaped out of his chair and pushed Boba back down, "Easy, son; no one is going to touch anyone." He assured him.

Boba fought to sit back up, looking at Bail in anguish, "Stop them; you have to stop…" He pleaded.

"Shh, easy now; you stopped them, Boba." Bail told him, "It is all over."

"Over?" Boba blinked and looked at him, "No."

"Yes, it is." Bail replied.

Boba features changed, "No, you're lying; who are you? Where is she?" He demanded.

"Where is who?" Bail asked, "And you know who I am."

"You're one of them; what have you done with her? TELL ME; IF YOU HURT HER, I'LL KILL YOU." He screamed, fighting to free himself and pulling one of the tubes from his arm.

"Breha, bring Master Kenobi." Bail said as he attempted to push Boba back down.

Breha was gone in an instant, "Listen to me; it is over, Boba. There is no one to fight." Bail said calmly.

"LET ME GO." Boba ordered.

"I was hoping this would not happen." Haris said as he rushed into the ward with a med droid.

"What is it?" Bail asked as he struggled to keep Boba from getting out of bed.

"He's hallucinating; it's the anesthesia." Haris informed him, "It looks as if I'll have sedate him; I did not want to do that, his system is stressed enough as it is."

"BREHA!" Boba screamed.

"Be still, Boba; she is safe." Bail told him.

"NO!" He screamed and continued to fight.

"This can't go on, his injury is still fragile and he could reopen it; I don't have a choice, Bail." Haris said.

"Do what you have to do, Haris." Bail said.

Averill nodded, "I will be right back; try to keep him as still as you can." He instructed as he left.

"MURDERERS. LET ME GO." Boba demanded, "BAIL!"

"I'm here, Boba; lie still now." Bail replied.

"NO; LIAR!" Boba cried out and struggled harder, pulling another tube from his arm.

Obi-Wan burst into the room followed closely by Breha; in an instant, he was on the other side of the bed, grabbing hold of one of Boba's flailing arms, "BE STILL." He commanded Forcefully.

Boba stopped struggling, "Bail?" He said.

"I am right here, son." Bail replied, brushing the hair from his forehead.

"I'm sorry." Boba told him, "Bre…ha."

Obi-Wan touched Boba's cheek, "Sleep, now." He said quietly.

"Sleep? But…Breha." Boba protested.

"Breha is safe, sleep." Obi-Wan assured him as he stroked his cheek.

"Safe? Sleep? Breha?" Boba murmured.

"I am here, Boba." Breha said.

"Sleep." Obi-Wan said.

"Sleep." Boba repeated.

"Alright, this should calm him down." Haris said from the doorway and moved swiftly toward them.

"No need, Haris." Bail told him, "Master Kenobi has already done that."

"Well, that's a relief; I'm not even going to ask how you did it." Haris replied as he reinserted the tubes that Boba had pulled loose.

The med droid scanned him, "He is fortunate; damage done is minimal." It informed them.

"Will this happen again, Haris?" Bail asked.

"I don't think so; it was the residual effects of the anesthetic as he was coming up that caused it and in my experience, once the episode is over, it does not reoccur." Haris answered. "I think it's time to place him in the bacta tank."

"I concur; the bacta will accelerate the healing process and greatly increase his chances of recovery." The med droid added.

"Bail, you and Breha might just as well take Gemma and go home for a few hours. You cannot be with him anyway when he is in the tank and I will contact you if there are any complications. By morning, his treatment will have been completed and you can see him then." Haris told them.

Bail only reluctantly agreed; he squeezed Boba's hand tightly, "Stay with us, Boba." He said.

Breha pushed the hair from his forehead again, "You have a family now and a home; just remember that." She added.

They stayed until a float arrived to take him to the bacta treatment area before leaving together and returning to the manor. It was only after they arrived home that Obi-Wan remembered that he had left the two bound hunters in the woods near the cabin. Deciding that it would be almost impossible for a search party to find them without Obi-Wan's help, and knowing that the Jedi desperately needed to rest, Bail ordered the Clones to wait until morning.

**

* * *

****_I know it seems that I was toying with you all concerning Boba's fate in these last few chapters, but the truth of the matter is that I had originally planned on having him die heroically saving Breha's life. But the readers on the site where this story was originally posted protested and pleaded that I spare his life, and so I relented and let him live._** _**Anyway, hope you're enjoying this so far; and stick with it, because Padme's baby will be born very soon!**_


	22. Part of the Family

Chapter 22 Part of the Family

Boba floated blissfully in the soothing fluid of the bacta tank; he felt nothing except the distant pain in his abdomen and heard nothing save the mechanical sound of the breather that prevented him from drowning in the liquid bacta into which he was submerged. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he remembered what had happened; but he was much too content to just drift and think about more pleasant things, his friendship with Zak, little Gemma, the Heights of Alderaan, his life, his new life there with Bail and….Lady Breha. Unbidden, some distasteful memories crept in, of Moran and the hunters, the attack on Master Kenobi, Micah's betrayal, his captivity…he pushed them away to allow the more agreeable ones to come forth once again. The exposure of corruption on Belarid, climbing the Heights with Bail, Coruscant and Alderaan, Lady Breha's warm heart; Moran's threats, a desperate attempt to help his…and there they were again, those unwelcome memories. Maybe he should clear his mind of all thoughts…who told him to do that? He could not remember and shook his head, a difficult feat in the viscous environment of the tank. Earlier childhood memories surfaced, his dad and Kamino, the spectacle of Geonosis, his father's…no, he did not want to think about that. He was not even sure if he liked his father anymore…his father was cold and ruthless, not like…not like Bail; he entertained the notion of Bail as his father…and he drifted to sleep.

----------

The janitorial droid, making a sweep of the recovery ward, detected an object near the last bed. Using its retrieval claw, it picked the object up and examined it.

"Hmm…interesting." It said as it turned the blue stone in its claw, "I am sure the patient will want this back."

It then deposited the stone in a holding compartment to present to the human doctor in charge of the patient last occupying the bed.

----------

Bail carried Gemma up to her room on the second level; Breha followed close behind and turned down the coverlet and sheet as Bail placed her in bed. Gemma gave a tiny sigh, rolled over on her side and drew her legs up to her chest as Breha drew the covers over her. Bail kissed the side of her head and Breha brushed the hair away from her face and kissed her cheek. The little one sighed again, "G'night." She murmured.

"Good night, sweetheart." Breha whispered in her ear.

Bail put his arm around his wife's shoulder and they watched Gemma sleep for a few minutes before they quietly left the room, closing the door behind them.

They returned to the entrance hall where Obi-Wan and Zak were engaged in quiet conversation.

"Zak and I are going back out to the cabin to retrieve those two hunters I left out there." Obi-Wan informed them.

"Master Kenobi, I believe we have already discussed this; I see no reason for you to go back out there tonight. We are all tired, it is very late and they can wait until morning." Bail argued.

"They are helpless prisoners, Chancellor; it is not right to leave them out there all night." Obi-Wan insisted.

"Well, if you wish to drag your apprentice out there in the middle of the night, that is your business, however, none of my vehicles are available at this time, so you will have to hike." Bail replied.

"It appears that you do not wish for us to go tonight." Obi-Wan said.

"Yes, it does appear that way." Bail answered.

"Forgive me, Chancellor, but isn't that a bit cruel?" Obi-Wan asked.

Bail gave a short laugh, "Cruel? Perhaps, but after what they have done to you and to my family; well, let us just say I am not feeling particularly sympathetic. The morning will be soon enough." He told him.

Obi-Wan sighed and shook his head, "I am unwilling to put my Padawan through anything more than he has already been through; and I, admittedly, am not up to a hike tonight." He conceded, "We will wait until morning."

"With all due respect, Master Kenobi; despite my ill feelings toward those men, even if I lent you one of my speeders, you are not up to doing anything further tonight." Bail replied.

Obi-Wan considered this for a moment, "You may be right, Chancellor." He forced himself to admit, "In the morning, then."

"Begging your pardon, Chancellor, I just wanted to let you know that we have taken Moran, that woman, Devan, and Micah's remains to the spaceport. There will be a transport arriving in the morning to take them to Coruscant." Commander Ged informed him as he entered the hall.

"Thank you, Commander; there will also be two others. Master Kenobi will lead an escort to retrieve them in the morning, so be sure the transport is held until they are brought there." Bail ordered.

"Yes sir, I have already arranged for a squad to leave as soon as Master Kenobi is ready." Ged replied.

"Very good, Commander; you should get some rest as well." Bail told him.

"Yes sir; good night." Ged answered and bowed out of the hall.

When he had gone, the four of them climbed the stairs; Bail and Breha parted company after saying their goodnights and headed for their own room.

Obi-Wan put a hand on Zak's shoulder, "I am very proud of you, Padawan. You did very well today." He said.

Zak shook his head, "I should have waited for you." He replied.

Obi-Wan sighed, "I thought we settled this earlier, Zak." He answered.

"I know; it's just that if I had waited then maybe…." Zak trailed off.

"Maybe not; but someone else might have gotten hurt or worse." Obi-Wan told him, "What did I tell you at the medical center?"

"That I shouldn't second guess myself after the fact." Zak answered.

"Exactly; now, I want you to stop dwelling on it. You did the right thing; how am I going to convince you of that?" Obi-Wan asked.

Zak looked down at the floor, "I don't know." He said quietly.

"Well, maybe Boba will when he wakes up. I don't think he regretted going in when you did." Obi-Wan replied.

Zak looked up at him, pondered for a moment and said, "I hadn't thought of that. Thank you, Master."

"Your welcome, Padawan. Now, get some rest, so that we can bring those other two back in the morning." Obi-Wan answered.

"Yes, Master." Zak replied, "Good night."

Obi-Wan smiled, "Good night, Zak." He said and watched Zak head down the hall toward his room before entering his own.

He stripped out of his clothing and practically fell into bed; then attempted to clear his mind of all thought so that he could sleep more readily.

----------

Zak stood before the window gazing out at the moonlit Heights wondering how Boba was doing. He knew that his master had been right to say that Boba would not regret what they had done. Still, what if he died? Then Zak would only have himself to blame for acting so… _"Go to bed, Padawan."_ _"I'm trying." "No, you're thinking; clear your mind and go to sleep." "Yes, Master."_

Zak, sighed, changed into his sleep tunic and climbed into bed.

----------

Breha snuggled into the arms of her husband, "Will he be alright, do you think?" She asked.

Bail sighed and rubbed her arm, "He is very strong, Breha." He answered.

"Strong enough?" Breha asked.

"I hope so." Bail replied, "We will just have to wait until morning to see."

"He nearly died for me, Bail." She said.

"I know; he was very worried about you while he was hallucinating." Bail agreed.

"He was?" Breha wondered, turning in Bail's arms to look at him.

"Yes, I believe he thought the hunters had taken you." Bail told her and then smiled, "He thought that I was one of them and he said he would kill me if I hurt you."

"Do you think…will this soften him a little more?" Breha asked.

"I believe it already has." Bail answered.

"Then he must not die." Breha concluded.

Bail hugged his wife tightly, "No, he must not." He replied.

----------

The morning air was crisp and cold as Obi-Wan set off with his squad of Clones alone, leaving Zak to sleep in a little longer. He felt a tinge of regret for having left the hunters for the entire night; however, it was done and little could have been done about it at that point. When they reached the cabin, Obi-Wan led the way to where he had left the hunters.

"It's about time you got back here, Jedi; where have you been?" Kien complained.

"I told you I would come back when everything was over; well, now it's over." Obi-Wan replied.

"You're lucky we came back at all; I was for leaving you out here to rot after what your friend Moran did." Commander Ged added, "So if I were you, I'd best shut my mouth."

"But look what he did to me; I could have bled to death." Kien protested.

One of Ged's men, bent down and removed the gag from Orlan's mouth, "Shut up, Kien; I'm tired of hearing you whine about that." Orlan said when it was out.

Orlan's hands were untied and the cloth strips replaced with binders before his ankles were untied.

Another Clone squatted down behind Kien and began to unknot the cloth binding his hands, "Ouch! Geez, be careful, that hurts." Kien complained.

"You're lucky you still have your hand." The Clone told him, "There, put your hands in front of you; just remember how many of us there are and don't be stupid."

Kien brought his hands around and another Clone knelt down next to him, "Let's just have a look, shall we." He said as he began to unwrap the strip of cloth tied around Kien's hand.

"There, just look at what that bloodthirsty Jedi did to me." Kien announced when the bandage was removed to reveal the damaged fingers.

"Bloodthirsty? You have got to be kidding; you and your friend here were hunting people and you call him bloodthirsty?" Ged replied.

"Look here; these aren't even bleeding anymore. In fact, they don't look as if they bled much at all." The Clone said as he placed a bacta pad over the finger stumps and bandaged it.

"I told you, he's a whiner; he whined about that all night." Orlan said, "As if he had anything to complain about."

"You weren't the one who had fingers taken off; what did you have to complain about?" Kien asked.

"Oh I don't know; maybe the fact that I had lie on my belly all night with a gag in my mouth listening to you." Orlan answered.

"Alright, alright; the two of you will shut up now or I'll have both of you gagged." Ged warned, "Now, get up, Kien, and put your hands behind you back."

Kien stood up slowly and then started to make a run for it; Ged grabbed him by the arm, whirled him around and pointed a blaster in his face, "Go ahead, run; I would just love to end this right here." He threatened and then shoved him face first into the tree as another Clone pulled his hands behind his back and clamped the binders on.

Commander Ged stopped only long enough to drop Obi-Wan at the house before continuing with his prisoners to the spaceport.

"Well, I see Moran's friends managed to survive the night." Bail observed.

"Yes, they were not too pleased that I left them all night." Obi-Wan replied, half-smiling.

"You do not look very unhappy about that." Bail noticed.

"Well, it's not very Jedi-like of me, but I am having a great deal of difficulty feeling sorry for them…although I do rather pity Orlan; he had to listen to Kien complain all night." Obi-Wan answered.

"Since the ship coming from Coruscant is a prison transport; they will all be isolated so Orlan will not have to worry about that any longer." Bail replied with a laugh.

"Have you contacted the medical center this morning?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I did not have to; Haris contacted me before I had the chance. He is progressing well, Haris tells me, and has been removed from the bacta tank; he was sleeping when he checked on him." Bail answered.

"Well now; that is very good news. I suspect that Zak will probably want to visit him." Obi-Wan said.

"Yes, Breha is getting Gemma ready and then we are leaving for the center; you and Zak are more than welcome to come with us." Bail offered.

"Thank you, Chancellor; but I…" Obi-Wan began.

"You feel that Breha and I should spend time alone with him." Bail finished, "We will have plenty of time to do that when you and Zak return to Coruscant; Zak's time here is limited. Would it not be in his best interest to be able to see Boba before you take him home?"

Obi-Wan nodded, "Point taken." He conceded.

"You have not eaten yet, Master Kenobi; there is still food set out on the sideboard. You could have some breakfast while we are waiting for Breha and Gemma." Bail suggested.

"Where has my apprentice got to this morning?" Obi-Wan asked as they entered the house together.

"He was with our Bactrin, our gardener, the last time I saw him." Bail answered.

"Gardener? I had no idea he was interested in gardening." Obi-Wan replied.

"I do not know that he is; he mentioned something about Master Nu and having to learn about the native flora. Is he one of Zak's teachers?" Bail asked.

"Ah, that explains it; Master Nu is indeed one of his most diligent teachers. She is very insistent that Zak, or I should say, all of her students, keep up with their studies." Obi-Wan explained.

"Well, Breha would probably agree with her; one of her pet projects is making sure all younglings get a proper and extensive education." Bail replied.

----------

By the time Obi-Wan had finished his breakfast, Breha and Gemma were ready to leave and Zak had finished his interview with Bactrin.

"Did you get what you needed from him, Padawan?" Obi-Wan asked as they boarded Bail's private shuttle.

Zak sighed, "I hope so; part of Master Nu's assignment was that I list all the native edible plants on Alderaan. I'd hate to think what she would do if I missed any." He answered.

"Probably make you list all the poisonous ones." Obi-Wan speculated.

"Oh, she's already done that; it's the other part of my assignment." Zak informed him.

Obi-Wan covered his smile with his hand, "Oh." He replied trying to stifle a laugh.

"It's not funny, Master; you have no idea how she can get if you mess something up." Zak protested.

"Yes, I do; who do you think taught me?" Obi-Wan answered.

Clearly indignant, Zak said, "Then you should know that it's not funny."

----------

Dr. Averill was waiting for them as they disembarked from the shuttle, "Good morning, Chancellor." He said cordially using his proper title because they were in a public area.

"Good morning, Doctor; how is our patient doing?" Bail inquired.

"Well, under the circumstances, as well as can be expected." Haris told him, guardedly.

"Under the circumstances; you told me earlier that he was doing very well." Bail replied, "What has happened?"

"You must understand how badly injured he was, Chancellor; setbacks like this are to be expected." Haris answered.

"Setbacks? What has happened, Haris; where is he?" Bail questioned in sudden concern.

"He is resting in his room right now; it's nothing to be too concerned about." Haris informed him.

"What does that mean? Just tell me what has happened." Bail demanded.

"There has been some internal bleeding." Haris finally informed them.

"Breha put a hand to her mouth, "Oh, no!" She exclaimed.

"What? How, could that be? I thought that's why they spent so long working on him." Bail replied.

"We think this may have happened when he was struggling last night; we are not too concerned about it at this time, it is minor. If it becomes necessary, we will just put him back into the bacta tank." Averill explained.

"What happens now?" Bail asked.

"Right now, we are monitoring him closely, draining the blood that is seeping into his abdomen and giving him artificial plasma to make up for what he has lost." Averill answered.

"But that is not going to solve the problem, is it." Bail asked.

"It is too soon to tell. We are going to wait and see if the bleeding stops by just administering a coagulating agent; if it does not, then we could go back in to find and clamp off the bleeder or we can put him back in the tank, while continuing to drain his abdomen and supplementing for the blood loss." Averill replied.

"And which would you recommend?" Breha asked.

"Well, personally, I do not want to put him back into surgery; the odds are too great that when he came up from the anesthesia, we would have a repeat of last night. My recommendation is to put him back into the bacta tank after administering a small dose of coagulator to give the bacta a bit of a jump start." Haris answered. "But you must understand it may not be necessary."

"Well, if it becomes necessary, then your recommendation seems to be the safest course of action." Bail replied.

"Yes, I thought that's what you would say; and we may not have to do anything, I just wanted to let you know what might have to happen." Haris told them.

"How alert is he? Does he understand what has happened?" Breha asked.

"He is in and out; he seems to know who I am, but I doubt that he understands where he is and I do not believe he remembers what happened." Haris said as he led them down the hallway and stopped when he reached Boba's room. "Oh, I nearly forgot; the housekeeper droid found this under the bed in recovery last night after he was placed in the tank. Does this belong to any of you?" He held out the blue stone.

"Yes, it's mine; I gave it to him to hold last night when I saw him. He must have dropped it when he was fighting you last night." Zak answered as he took the stone.

----------

"Boba?" Bail called softly as he entered the room

Boba blinked and looked at Bail, trying to focus, "Bail?" He asked.

"Yes." Bail replied.

"What happened? Where am I?" Boba asked, trying to sit up so he could look around.

"You are in the medical center. Do you remember how you got here?" Bail asked.  
Boba furrowed his brow in concentration, "I…I remember, going back to the house with Zak because we thought…we thought, NO; NO, NO, NO." He tried to sit up again.

"You thought we were in danger; is that it?" Bail asked.

"Yes, because Moran….I tried to stop him…" He looked stricken, "I tried….I'm sorry; I tried."

"Tried?" Bail asked.

"He aimed right at her; I…I was just too slow….I'm sorry." Boba said.

"Boba, you were only too slow to save yourself." Bail assured him.

"No, I saw the blood; it was all over her dress." Boba argued.

"Your blood, Boba; you were the one that was hit; not Breha." Bail replied.

"I was…." Boba began and then looked around at where he is, noticing for the first time the equipment he is hooked up to and the pain in his midsection. "What about Lady Breha? Is she alright?" He asked.

"I am right here, Boba." She said as she approached the bed and touched his arm, "And I'm just fine."

He tried to sit up yet again; however, this time, the growing ache from his injury forced him to lie back down, "Lady Breha?"

"Yes, now just be still." Breha told him.

"Gemma? What about Gemma?" He asked, struggling to sit up again.

"Gemma is alright as well; she is out in the hallway with Dr. Averill." Breha answered.

He looked around again and spotted Zak, standing next to Obi-Wan near the doorway, "This is not your fault, Zak." He assured him when he noticed the look on his face.

"I should have stopped you." Zak replied.

"Heh, heh…AH." He winced in pain, "Since when…have you ever…been able to stop…me when I wanted to…do something?" He asked, "It's pretty bad, isn't it."

"Bad enough; and you are still bleeding a little internally so you may have to go back into the bacta tank." Bail said.

"Is that where I was last night? I kind of felt like I was floating." Boba replied.

"Yes, that is where you were." Bail answered.

"How soon do I have to go back in?" Boba asked.

"You may not have to." Bail told him.

There was a short but awkward silence, "Listen, you don't have to stay, you know." Boba said, breaking the silence.

"Do you not want us to stay?" Bail said.

"Not if the only reason you're here is because you feel sorry for me." Boba answered.

"That is not it at all, Boba; we just wanted to let you know that our home is your home and that we would like you to…" Breha began.

"Become a part of your family; yeah, I've been thinking about that." Boba finished.

"And what is it that you think?" Bail asked.

"If you're so dead set on it, then who am I do deny you?" Boba replied after thinking about it for a few minutes.

"Is that a yes the, Boba?" Zak asked.

"Yeah, I guess it is." Boba answered.

Overcome with emotion, Breha could not speak so she took Boba's hand and squeezed it; without looking at her, Boba squeezed back.

There was a knock on the door and Averill entered the room, "I hate to break this up, but we need to do a quick check; it will only take a few minutes, so you can wait outside." He said.

"Yes, of course; we will be just out in the hallway, Son." Bail assured Boba as he patted him on the arm.

Boba grinned at him, "Son; I think I like that." He told him.

"Before I forget, I gave this to you last night, but you dropped it." Zak said, moving toward the bed and holding out the blue stone.

Boba's grin disappeared, "You don't want it anymore?" He asked.

"It's not like that; you gave this to me after I was hurt on Belarid. It's a sign of our friendship and when I leave to go back to Coruscant with Master Obi-Wan, I want you to think about that while you're getting better." Zak explained.

Boba smiled at him, "Oh; thanks, Zak." He answered.

Zak nodded and then turned to follow everyone out; he turned back when he reached the door, "By the way, Boba, no offense, but you're a mess." He said smiling mischievously.

"Heh, heh; funny." Boba replied.


	23. Back to the Heights

Chapter 23 Back to the Heights

Averill appeared in the hallway a few minutes later, "Well, the good news is the bleeding is not getting any worse." He announced.

"However…" Bail said.

"Yes, there is a however; he does not seem to be responding the coagulant we administered." Averill replied.

"So he's not getting any better either." Bail concluded.

"No, but we are not giving up yet; I would like to give it a little more time to work, and if he still has not responded by this afternoon, we can always place him in the bacta tank then." Haris answered.

"Doctor, would you be opposed to me trying something?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Well, if you think it might help; are you thinking of your friend, Master Skywalker?" Haris wondered.

"Yes, we have only tried this once when Zak, here, was injured but it did seem to help." Obi-Wan replied.

"I have no objections; Bail?" Haris inquired.

"Absolutely none; Master Kenobi, if you think there is the slightest chance to help him, please, do it." Bail urged.

"Alright, we may just as well try it now and see what happens." Obi-Wan said.

----------

"I want you to just relax and clear your mind." Obi-Wan instructed as he sat next to Boba.

"Relax and clear my mind, yeah, I can do that…you've told me to do that before, haven't you." Boba suddenly realized.

"Yes, last night; remember that do you?" Obi-Wan answered.

"I do now, vaguely; I'm having trouble remembering much about that." Boba admitted.

"Well, you were in pretty bad shape; that's understandable." Obi-Wan told him.

"Yeah, I guess. So what are you going to do?" Boba asked.

"I'm going to connect with Master Skywalker and see if we can't stop your internal bleeding." Obi-Wan replied.

"Oh; yeah, that would be great." Boba decided.

"Clear your mind and relax." Obi-Wan told him again.

"Right." Boba answered.

Obi-Wan put a hand on Boba's abdomen, closed his eyes, took a centering breath and reached out through the Force to his brother, light years away. _"Anakin?" "I am always here, my brother; what is it?" "I need your healing touch." "You have it; what do you want me to do?" "Our friend, Boba Fett is having some internal bleeding." "From the attack last night." "Yes, I was hoping…." "Yes, I know what you were hoping; show me." _Obi-Wan opened up to Anakin, allowing himself to be a bridge between his brother and Boba Fett. _"Ah, here it is; this should not be too difficult." _Obi-Wan felt the now-familiar surge of energy pass through him. _"That should do it." "Thank you, Anakin." "No need; just come soon, Padme's time is very near." "I will."_

"….amazing." Obi-Wan heard Boba Fett finishing as he broke his connection and pulled back from the Force.

He sighed and opened his eyes, "Amazing was it?" He asked.

"Yeah, is that what it feels like all the time?" Boba asked.

Obi-Wan smiled, "No, what you felt was a concentrated surge; but I agree, it still amazes me sometimes." He answered.

"Well, now I can kind of see how you can do some of the things you do." Boba said.

"I just hope Master Skywalker was able to help you." Obi-Wan replied.

"Me too; I'd rather not have to spend another night in a bacta tank." Boba answered.

Obi-Wan stood up and opened the door, "Alright, it's finished." He told them, "Anakin, or should I say, Master Skywalker believes he has found the bleeder and repaired it."

Half an hour later, Obi-Wan's assessment was proven true when Dr. Averill examined the boy.

"I have to agree with Boba on this, Master Kenobi; the healing ability of your friend is truly amazing. For the time being, at least, the bleeding has stopped. I have had the drain removed and when the last of the artificial plasma has drained, I can remove that as well." Averill said when he emerged from the room into the hallway where they were all gathered.

"Yes, he is gifted." Obi-Wan replied and then turned to Bail, "Chancellor, I have a request."

"I am at your disposal, Master Kenobi." Bail told him as Breha slipped into Boba's room.

"I am sure that you wish to remain here for the rest of the day; Zak and I must leave within the next day or two for Naboo and I would like to take him up into the Heights before we leave." Obi-Wan said.

"I see; so you wish to take advantage of my shuttle to return to the manor. Yes, I see no reason for you to remain here. Boba will be disappointed, of course; however, I am sure there will other opportunities for them when he has recovered." Bail replied. "Breha and I will be home this evening to join you for dinner." He smiled and then added, "At least we did not lose our cook."

"Could I visit with Boba for a bit before we leave, Master? I'd like to tell him what we're going to do." Zak asked.

"Oh, yes, of course, Padawan; take as long as you need." Obi-Wan consented.

"Thank you, Master." Zak answered and then looked to Bail.

"Go ahead, Zak." Bail said.

"But Lady Breha…" Zak started.

"I am quite sure Lady Breha would be happy to allow you some time with him." Bail assured him with a smile.

"Yes, sir; thank you, sir." Zak replied and then slipped into the room.

"Master Kenobi, if you intend to climb the Heights again, you will need another parka since yours was damaged when you were injured. Please feel free to borrow one of mine as well as anything else that you lost when you were up there the last time." Bail offered.

"That is very generous, Chancellor; thank you." Obi-Wan answered.

"It is the least; the very least I can do. Once again you and your apprentice have done me and my family a great service." Bail told him, "And do not tell me that you were just doing your duty as a Jedi; even if I agreed with you, it would make little difference."

"Then I will say only thank you again." Obi-Wan replied.

----------

"Hey, Zak." Boba said when Zak appeared in the doorway.

"I will leave you two boys to talk for a bit." Breha announced as she rose from the chair, gave Boba arm a squeeze and walked toward the door.

"It's alright, Lady Breha; you don't have to leave." Zak said amiably.

"Oh, yes, I do; the last thing you need is to have an old mother hen listening in to your conversation." Breha insisted.

"You're not old, Lady Breha." Boba corrected.

She smiled at him, "Well then, just a mother hen." She conceded and closed the door behind her as she left.

Zak sat down in the chair, propped his feet up on the bed and knitted his fingers together, "Did I mention that you were a mess?" He asked, grinning.

"Yeah, yeah; you try being shot and see how you feel." Boba answered.

"Master Obi-Wan and I are going to have to leave in a couple of days." Zak informed him.

"I know; I figured you couldn't stay here forever." Boba replied.

"Well, we might have been able to stay a little longer, but Master Anakin wants Master Obi-Wan to be there when Lady Padme's baby is born and that could be real soon." Zak explained.

"Oh sure, I can understand that; and it's not like we can do anything right now anyways." Boba said. "But there's something else, isn't there."

Zak hesitated for a moment, trying to find the best way to tell him, "Boba, Master Obi-Wan would like to…" He started.

"I know; he wants to take you up to the Heights doesn't he." Boba finished.

"I can say no." Zak said quickly.

"Why? Listen, it's alright, Zak; I mean, it's not like you're never coming back here, right?" Boba told him.

"But you wanted to show me the Heights." Zak pointed out.

"Well, you and Master Kenobi explore around up there for a couple days; maybe you'll even find something I missed and when I'm up and about again, you can show me. And I'll bet there are going to be lots of places up there that I know about that he won't be able to find." Boba said.

"You're not disappointed then?" Zak asked.

"Yeah, a little; but I was the one who got myself shot. Besides, I told you, there will be other times for us and you might as well see some of the Heights while you're here without being shot at." Boba answered.

"So you've decided to stay for good then." Zak said.

"Yeah, I kind of realized something; it's funny how that happens when….anyway, I've decided I like the idea of having a family, a real family I mean." Boba admitted.

"Even a mother?" Zak asked, smiling.

"Especially a mother." Boba answered, "It came to me last night that my father was…well, I think he loved me alright, but he…was cold blooded when it came to everyone else; and he was making me that way. I don't want to be like that, Zak; I only began to see that after I met you, and the more time I've spent here, the less I want to be like Jango Fett."

Zak merely smiled at him without answering, and they moved on to talk of other things until Boba began to tire, "I think you need a nap, my friend; I will come tomorrow and the day after that before we leave." Zak said as he stood up.

Boba yawned, "Alright; I'll see you tomorrow," he yawned again, "Have a good time…" and again, "up on the Heights." He finished with a final yawn as he drifted off.

Zak slipped out quietly, and when Bail and Breha entered the room after speaking with Obi-Wan before he and Zak left for the manor, Boba was sleeping soundly.

----------

Zak stood next to his master at the tip of the summit; the snow sparkled in the bright sunlight like a field of precious gems. He breathed in the cold sharp air and marveled at the beauty surrounding him. His mind drifted to the events of the past days, "Master, what will happen to Moran and the rest of the hunters?" He asked.

"They will be tried and if they are found guilty, they will be sent to separate prison colony systems." Obi-Wan answered.

"If? After what they did; how could they not be?" Zak asked.

Obi-Wan sighed and looked at him, "Moran will most certainly be convicted; but the hunters come from rich backgrounds and they will have enough credits to buy very good defenders." He explained.

"Oh, you mean like Mas Amedda had." Zak replied.

"Yes; and they will certainly try very hard to have them acquitted." Obi-Wan said.

"But, Master; they were hunting a protected animal." Zak protested.

"Yes, and if they are convicted of that, they will probably get off with a stiff fine; something they will not have trouble with." Obi-Wan replied.

"But they shot you." Zak pointed out.

"No, Barclay shot me, and he is dead." Obi-Wan corrected.

"What about Boba? They shot him too." Zak mentioned.

"Yes, but the one who shot him in the arm is dead; it was Moran who put him in the medical center, and I am sure he will be sentenced to life for that." Obi-Wan told him.

"But they kidnapped him." Zak argued.

"Micah kidnapped him; and unfortunately, it will be Boba's word against our rich hunters' when it comes to his captivity." Obi-Wan answered.

"What about taking the Chancellor and his family hostage? Devan had a big part in that." Zak suggested.

"Well, that is certainly true; however, knowing Devan, she will probably be able to convince everyone that she was coerced by Moran." Obi-Wan said.

Zak shook his head, "That just isn't right." He decided.

"No, it certainly is not; but there will always be evil people like Devan and her kind, and there will always be defenders who will try to get them off." Obi-Wan replied.

"I always thought after the Sith was destroyed, there wouldn't be." Zak confessed, "But they keep right on coming."

Obi-Wan put a hand on Zak's shoulder, "That, my young apprentice, is why there must always be a Jedi Order." He said.

They stayed up on the Heights until the sun dipped down low in the sky, basking the Heights in colorful light before they made their way back down just before dark.

* * *

**_Alright, I know what you're waiting for, and it won't be that much longer...if you can hang on for another couple chapters; the birth of Padme's baby is close at hand!_**


	24. An Alderaan Sunrise

Chapter 24 An Alderaan Sunrise

The following morning was cool and rainy; and the prospect of climbing the Heights that day seemed unlikely. News had come from Coruscant that the prison transport had arrived and the prisoners had been removed to the prison facility without incident to wait for trial. Obi-Wan and Zak traveled again with the Organas to the medical center to visit with Boba.

"Well, how is he this morning, Haris?" Bail asked when Dr. Averill met them as they headed for Boba's room.

"Under the circumstances…" Haris started to answer.

"…as well as can be expected; I do not like that answer, Haris; what is it now?" Bail asked.

"Now, Bail, it's nothing to…" Haris began again.

"…be concerned with; you said that yesterday. What is it that I am not to be concerned with today?" Bail asked impatiently.

Haris sighed, "Did you notice that he started to drift yesterday afternoon before you left?" He asked.

"Yes, Haris; we thought he was tired." Breha answered, "What are you trying to tell us?"

"He wasn't just tired; he had a low-grade fever that spiked later in the evening." Haris replied.

"And you decided we did not need to know this?" Bail inquired, a little angrily.

"Well, we tried to contact the estate but apparently the com was down for a short time. By the time it came back up, Boba was in a bacta tank and responding to treatment. It was very late and I saw no need to worry you over something that he would be through by morning." Haris explained.

"So you put my son into a bacta tank…why are all of you looking at me like that?" Bail asked when he noticed the curious expressions on everyone's faces.

"Did you just refer to Boba Fett as your son?" Haris asked.

"Well, I…did I?" He asked confused.

"Yes." They all said in unison.

"Oh, I did? I did; well, that did not take long. But, Haris, why did you put him into a bacta tank and not let us know?" Bail asked.

"I'm sorry; maybe I should have. But he was doing so well, I just did not see the point in alarming you. We brought him out this morning and he is much better." Haris answered.

"May we see him then?" Breha asked.

"Oh, yes; of course, yes." Haris replied, "He's in the same room he was in yesterday."

------------

Boba was propped up on several pillows when they entered the room, his hair still damp after his night in the bacta tank and there were tubes stuck in each arm; one hooked to a bag with whitish fluid and the other, clear. He plainly did not look happy.

"Remind me never to get myself shot again." He said as they walked in, "I feel like a drowned womp rat; and I'm sure I look like one too."

"It can't be all that bad, Boba." Zak told him.

"No? Have you spent two nights in a bacta tank?" Boba demanded.

"No, but I spent a few weeks bound up like a prized swamp turkey." Zak replied.

Boba looked at him sheepishly, "Oh…yeah…I'm sorry; I forgot. It's just that I feel soggy, I've got all these tubes stuck in me and I'm so hungry but they won't let me have anything to eat." He answered apologetically.

"You aren't ready for solid food yet, Boba." Averill informed him as he peeked in. "That is what that white liquid is for."

"Oh, yeah, it's delicious; can I have seconds?" Boba asked sarcastically, causing everyone to laugh.

"In a day or two, we will start you on liquids and then gradually…" Haris began.

"A day or two? I'll starve to death by then; don't you have any sympathy for me at all?" Boba complained.

"You will not starve to death, Boba; that's what…" Averill began.

"Yeah, I know, I know; that's what that white stuff is for." Boba cut him off.

"When you get home, Boba; I will have cook prepare anything you like." Breha promised.

"Oh, thanks; I hope I live long enough to enjoy it." Boba replied in his sarcastic tone.

Breha blanched.

"Don't talk like that; don't ever talk like that." Zak told him.

"I'm sorry; I was only kidding, geez." Boba answered.

"Never joke about dying." Zak replied solemnly.

"Yeah, alright; I'm sorry, Lady Breha." Boba said.

"Accepted; you must understand how close we came to losing you the other night." Breha answered.

Boba looked down at his lap, "I know; I'm really sorry. Sometimes I say things without thinking about them first." He told her.

Bail patted his shoulder, "It is alright, Boba; no harm done." He assured him.

"Actually, by the time I get out of here, I'll be ready to eat ANYTHING cook fixes." Boba said.

------------

The Organas stayed the rest of the morning while Obi-Wan took the opportunity to show Zak around the capital city; with the weather so uncooperative, there seemed little point in returning to the manor to climb into the mountains that day. Later that afternoon, another message came through for the Chancellor concerning Moran and the hunters. Not surprisingly, soon after their arrival, several defenders arrived to prepare their cases in defense of their wealthy clients. What was surprising was the arrival of a well-paid defender for Moran; the origin for this defender was not known.

"I don't understand, Master; I thought you said Moran wouldn't be able to get an expensive defender." Zak stated.

"He should not have been able to; is it possible that someone else was behind the hunts?" Obi-Wan wondered.

"I would hate to think so; but I found it hard to believe that Moran had the kind of funds he would need to pay a defender of that quality." Bail replied, "So I ordered an investigation into his financing, and that amount of credits just was not there."

"Then he'll get off too; that just isn't right." Zak said, shaking his head, "Not after what he's done."

"Well, maybe a high-priced defender won't be enough." Obi-Wan suggested hopefully.

"Perhaps you are right; the evidence against him is very convincing." Bail added.

----------

"I have learned that my keeper has been arrested." It was the first time Viral had actually seen the alien behind the hunts, a large slug-like creature with bulging eyes and a huge mouth.

"Oh, I'm extremely sorry to hear that; does that mean there will be no more hunts?" Viral asked.

"No, it just means I will have to replace that fool." The alien answered.

"Isn't that a little risky, Cardle? I mean, what if he shoots his mouth off? He could expose all of us; wouldn't it just be better to disappear for a while?" Viral asked.

"Do you know how much I would lose if I had to do that? It is bad enough that idiot eliminated some of my clients. What was he thinking?" Cardl wanted to know.

"Well, I think he was just trying to protect you; if any of us had been caught, we…well, not me, of course…but one of them might have said something that could link the authorities to you." Viral explained, "And we all thought that he had cleared this rule with you."

"Then you were just as foolish; why would I want to eliminate my client base? Where is the profit in that? Hunting intelligent life forms, especially ones as advanced as the Jedi, was lunacy." Cardl told him angrily, "But Moran will pay; I have engaged a very good defender, and when that idiot gets off, we shall see how he likes having the tables turned against him…_I_ will eliminate _him_. I am curious to see how Moran will like being the subject of the next hunt." He laughed then, a deep, malevolent laugh.

"That sounds interesting; but I'm curious, how did you find out about the elimination rule to begin with?" Viral asked.

"Oh, that was a lucky coincidence; I happened upon Egan. I asked him how the hunt had gone, and of course, he explained to me all about it. I did not believe him at first until he told me to contact you and Tyrien; I nearly went to Alderaan myself to ring Moran's scrawny neck. So, Viral; are you interested in participating in the new hunt?" Cardl asked.

"No elimination rule?" Viral asked.

Cardle laughed again, "Of course not, my friend." He assured him and laughed.

"Then why don't we make this interesting; instead of waiting for your high-priced defender to get him off, why can't I just get him during his hearing?" Viral asked with a cagy smile.

The alien laughed even harder, "You like a challenge, don't you, my friend; very well, and if you succeed, I will make you my next keeper." He promised. "I like you, Viral."

Viral's smile broadened, "Imagine that, me working for Cardl the Hutt!" He said, "You have yourself a deal."

----------

"Zak, wake up." Obi-Wan whispered gently.

"Master?" Zak answered sleepily, "It's still dark, what's wrong?"

"Nothing; I have something I want to show you. Hurry up and get dressed; it will not last and I do not want you to miss it." Obi-Wan replied.

"What is it?" Zak asked, sitting up and stretching.

"You'll see; it's a surprise. Come on now, I will meet you in the hallway in a few minutes; and bring your parka." Obi-Wan told him as he went to the door and slipped out into the hallway.

Curious, Zak got up and dressed quickly; Obi-Wan was leaning against the wall when he stepped out into the hallway, "Alright, I'm ready….I guess." He said.

"Good, come on; we don't have much time." Obi-Wan replied.

When they reached the entrance hall, Obi-Wan picked up a small satchel and opened the front door. A speeder was parked just outside.

"Where are we going, Master?" Zak asked.

"Patience, Padawan; you'll see." Obi-Wan answered as he hopped into the speeder.

With a shake of his head, Zak climbed in next to him.

------------

It was still dark when they reached Obi-Wan's destination at the foot of the Height summit.

"We're not going to climb up there now, are we? It's dark; there won't be anything to see." Zak pointed out.

"Yes, there will be; trust me." Obi-Wan assured him.

"Alright, if you say so." Zak replied and followed him as they began to climb up the trail.

Twenty minutes later they had reached the top; Obi-Wan headed for a cluster of rocks and then sat down.

Zak followed suit, still wondering what his master was up to; and then it happened. A sliver of light appeared on the horizon, striking the edge of the snow-covered expanse, and then gradually growing wider. The rosy glow grew to include the rocky crags of the summit, bathing them in various shades of pink and violet.

"Oh." Zak could only manage to utter as the wonder of the sunrise overwhelmed him.

"Beautiful, isn't it." Obi-Wan whispered reverently.

"Oh, yes." Zak answered, "Oh, Master, look." He pointed toward a rocky ledge above them.

Obi-Wan turned his attention to the ledge; there stood a shaggy-maned chyrax, with a huge rack, next to him was another chyrax, this one without a rack, obviously its mate.

"Well now, there's a sight." Obi-Wan observed.

"Yes, Master." Zak agreed.

The pair looked back down at them for a few moments before the male bowed its head regally, hopped up over the ledge and disappeared; his mate stood for another moment before she too disappeared over the ledge.

When full light had come to the summit, they descended and returned to the manor where breakfast had already been laid out.

"So, how did you like sunrise up on the Heights?" Bail asked.

"It was fantastic. We even saw a pair of chyrax up there." Zak answered.

"Did you? Beautiful, aren't they." Breha replied.

"Yes, Ma'am; I can see why you want to protect them." Zak said.

"Well, there is something you can take with you, then. Sunrise and a pair of chyrax." Bail told him.

------------

Later that morning, Obi-Wan and Zak made one final trip to the medical center before departing for Naboo.

Boba was in higher spirits, having spent a more comfortable night in bed rather than in a bacta tank. He also was looking forward to his first meal since he had been injured; a bowl of meat broth that he expected to have for lunch.

"So, did you get up to the Heights one last time?" He asked.

"Yes, we went up this morning; Master Obi-Wan took me up to see the sunrise." Zak answered.

"Yeah, it's real pretty up there when the sun comes up." Boba replied, "Did you see them?"

"See what? You mean the chyrax? Yes." Zak said.

"You did? Both of them, you saw both of them?" Boba asked, excitedly.

"Yes, have you seen them before?" Zak wondered,

"Yeah, but not since the poaching started; I was afraid they'd been killed. The male, it had a really huge rack, right?" Boba asked.

"Yes, and he seemed to just watch us for a few minutes before he hopped over…" Zak started.

"…and disappeared; did he bow his head first?" Boba finished.

"Yes, and then the female followed him." Zak answered.

"Oh, yeah; that's them alright. I thought for sure they'd go after him because of his rack; boy am I glad he managed to avoid them." Boba replied happily.

Obi-Wan peeked into the room, "Zak, we had best be going." He said.

"Yes, Master." Zak replied and stood up.

"Hey, thanks for coming, Zak." Boba said, holding his hand out.

"Wouldn't have missed it." Zak answered, grasping the hand and squeezing tightly, "Heal up and I'll see you back on Coruscant soon."

"Yeah, I'll be there; and when you have some free time again, you can come back here and climb the Heights with me again." Boba suggested.

"That would be great. Take care of yourself." Zak said.

"I will; you too." Boba answered, "Master Kenobi, when you see Master Skywalker, thank him for me, will you."

"My pleasure, Boba; try not to get into any more trouble after we've gone." Obi-Wan told him.

"Well, I'll try anyway. Will you be back on Coruscant for the hearings?" Boba asked.

"Oh yes; I am quite sure they will need us all to testify." Obi-Wan replied, "Come on now, Zak."

"Yes, Master." Zak answered as he walked to the door, "Good bye, Boba."

"Bye, Zak." Boba answered.

The Chancellor was standing out in the hallway talking to Obi-Wan when Zak came out of the room.

"Ready to go, Zak?" The Chancellor asked.

"Yes, sir." Zak answered.

"Well, I know you are anxious to be going, so I will not keep you." Bail said.

"Thank you for your hospitality, Chancellor." Obi-Wan said as he bowed.

"I only wish it had been a more enjoyable experience." Bail replied, offering his hand to Obi-Wan.

With a slight hesitation, Obi-Wan shook his hand and then putting a hand on Zak's shoulders turned him toward the exit.

"Have a safe trip, Master Kenobi; my shuttle will drop you at the space port." Bail said.

"Thank you, Chancellor." Obi-Wan answered.

"No thanks necessary, Master Kenobi." Bail insisted as he opened the door and entered Boba's room.

Half an hour later, master and apprentice had entered hyperspace and were on their way to Naboo.

* * *

**_Alright, they are finally on their way to Naboo; hang in there for just one more chapter, the baby's gender will be revealed and its name chosen..._**


	25. Padme's Time

Chapter 25 Padme's Time

"Oh no; I don't believe this. I barely finished all that stuff she wanted about Alderaan, and now this." Zak complained.

"Now what, Padawan?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I have to do a study of all the native plant AND animal species on Naboo;" Zak answered, "does she KNOW how many there are?"

Obi-Wan suppressed a smile, "I'm sure if you manage to do some of them, she will be satisfied." He assured him.

"Master Nu is never satisfied, Master." Zak replied.

"Well, perhaps not; but she will not fault you for missing some." Obi-Wan told him.

Zak shook his head, "I hope not, because I know I won't be able to get to all of them." He said.

"Just do your best, Zak; and it will be alright." Obi-Wan replied.

"Yes, Master." Zak answered, "I just thought she'd give me a little break."

"Why would she do that?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Because of tomorrow." Zak told him.

"Is there something special about tomorrow?" Obi-Wan asked.

Zak looked at him, sighed and looked out the viewport, "No, I guess not." He answered.

------------

During the long trip to Naboo, Obi-Wan alternated between meditation and sleep. Zak, meditated, studied his data pads and slept. When they entered the Naboo system, both of them were well rested. Obi-Wan allowed Zak to put the ship down and Zak maneuvered it carefully, landing with ease on the tarmac. They gathered the things they would need, stowing the cold weather gear, and Obi-Wan lowered the boarding ramp….Anakin was standing at the bottom of it, arms folded across his chest and a slight scowl on his face.

"Uh oh; I think you're in trouble, Master." Zak said.

"Hmm…it appears so; oh well, best get this over with." Obi-Wan replied and started down the ramp.

Zak followed at a respectable distance, not wanting to get between them; he knew it would not last, but he would rather not be close for the time being.

"Hello, Anakin." Obi-Wan said cheerfully.

"You should not have blocked me, Obi-Wan." Anakin replied, disregarding his greeting.

"And if I had not blocked you initially, what would you have done, Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I…I…well, alright, I probably would have…but that's not the point." Anakin stumbled for an answer.

"That's exactly the point; you would have come to Alderaan, leaving your pregnant wife alone." Obi-Wan said.

"But you needed my help." Anakin protested.

Obi-Wan smiled, "Look at me? I'm here, my apprentice is here; we managed just fine without you." He answered.

Anakin sighed, "But only because we connected and I sent you healing strength." He pointed out.

"Yes, but you still wanted to come, even then; if I had let you help me before that, I would not have been able to stop you." Obi-Wan replied.

"Well, you don't know that; and you never gave me the chance to decide one way or the other." Anakin argued.

Obi-Wan sighed and then paused before conceding, "You are right, Anakin; I don't know. But I was thinking of you and of Padme when I made the choice to block you; maybe it was not the right choice, if that is the case, then I am sorry."

"Alright, that's good enough for me." Anakin replied, and then put his hand up and turned Obi-Wan's face sideways, "Oh, that's going to leave a scar." He declared after examining the healing graze on Obi-Wan cheek.

"More than likely." Obi-Wan answered as he pushed Anakin's hand away.

"How are you otherwise?" Anakin asked.

"Fine; just a little sore that's all." Obi-Wan assured him, putting a hand to his side for a moment.

"Can I see it?" Anakin asked.

"Anakin..." Obi-Wan began.

"What? I just want to have a look at it." Anakin insisted.

Obi-Wan sighed, gave up and lifted one side of his tunic, "Ouch, remind me never to get shot with a slug thrower." Anakin replied upon seeing it.

"Well, it is not an experience I would care to repeat." Obi-Wan told him, "Are you through?"

"Oh…uh, yes, I'm sorry; come on, you've come just in time; dinner should be about ready." Anakin said.

"Dinner? You're not making Padme cook, are you?" Obi-Wan asked.

"No, no, of course not; Dorme has been coming in to help her. She's as big as a house right now, so she doesn't get around all that well anymore." Anakin explained.

"How is she, Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin laughed, "Grumpy and short-tempered; thank the Force they baby is coming soon." He replied.

"How soon; I'm sure you can tell." Obi-Wan asked.

"Probably tonight or tomorrow morning." Anakin answered.

"Tomorrow would be a very good day for the baby to come." Zak said suddenly.

"Really? Why would that be, Padawan?" Obi-Wan asked.

Zak looked down at the ground, "I don't know; I just thought it would be." He answered quietly.

Anakin looked at Obi-Wan curiously, _"You're not going to let on that you know?" "Not yet." "How long are you going to hold out?" "Just until tomorrow." "That's not nice, Obi-Wan." _Obi-Wan smiled back at him, _"I have my reasons."_

Zak looked from one to the other, "What are you talking about?" He asked, more curious than anything else.

"Just about what's going to happen tomorrow." Obi-Wan answered.

"Oh." Zak replied as he eyed both of them with suspicion.

Anakin shook his head and laughed, "Alright, why don't we just go home and see what Dorme has cooked up for dinner." He said.

----------

As the baby in Padme's belly kicked and back-flipped, she put a hand on her stomach and groaned, "Settle down, I want you out of there too." She said.

"Are you alright, Mistress?" Threepio asked solicitously.

"You mean aside from the fact that he's trying to kick his way out?" Padme replied sarcastically.

"Pardon me, Mistress; but I was under the impression that you did not want to know the baby's gender." Threepio pointed out.

Padme gave a small laugh, "I don't, but he kicks like a boy; and no girl would be this impatient." She answered, and then groaned when the baby kicked again.

"Oh, I see; can I get you anything?" Threepio asked.

"Not unless you can get this baby out of here." Padme replied, groaning yet again.

"I am afraid that is not in my programming." Threepio told her apologetically.

"Just let me know when Master Anakin gets home." Padme requested.

"Yes, Mistress." Threepio answered and started to leave.

The baby kicked once more, "There are times, Anakin Skywalker, when I would just love to kill you." She said aloud.

"Oh my." Threepio replied as he walked out.

----------

When they walked into the house, the smell of cooking meat permeated the air. Threepio appeared briefly and then disappeared down the hallway. Moments later, Padme waddled into the front room to greet them.

"Hello, you're just in time for dinner." She said, "Dorme has made a shaak roast."

"Yes, it smells delicious; how are you feeling, Padme?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Tired; my feet hurt, my back aches and this little one keeps telling me she wants out." Padme said, patting her stomach.

"She? Are you still convinced it's a girl?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Of course she is!" Padme answered.

"But, Mistress, I thought you said…" Threepio said from the doorway.

"You must have misunderstood, Threepio." She interrupted.

"But you said…" Threepio insisted.

"Well, that's not what I meant." Padme cut him off again.

"What did she say, Threepio?" Anakin asked, smiling.

"Apparently, she said it kicked like a boy and no girl would be so impatient to come out." Threepio informed him.

"Oh, she did, did she?" Anakin replied, clearly amused.

"Yes, she also said…." Threepio began again.

"That will be enough, Threepio." Padme interrupted again.

"Oh….oh dear, oh dear, oh dear." Threepio replied and left the room.

"What exactly did you say, Padme dear?" Anakin asked, "Wait, let me guess; you'd like to kill me again."

"She wants to kill you, Anakin? What have you been doing to her?" Obi-Wan asked in mock seriousness.

"Nothing! Whatever it is, it's not my fault." Anakin answered defensively.

"Umm…I think I'll go find the babies." Zak announced and slipped out of the room.

Suddenly, Padme sat down and burst into uncontrolled laughter causing both men to look at her, "What's so funny?" Anakin asked.

"You, my love; Obi-Wan was…." She finished with more laughter.

"Obi-Wan was what?" Anakin asked.

Obi-Wan shook his head, "And I thought you could always read my mind." He said, grinning.

Anakin reacted by grinning back at him, "I did." He replied.

"Very clever, Anakin." Obi-Wan told him.

"I hate to interrupt your little game here, but my roast is waiting." Dorme said from the doorway.

"Oh, of course, Dorme; I'm sorry. And I meant to help too." Padme replied as she pushed herself awkwardly to her feet.

"No need; Zak happened by at the right time." Dorme answered, "Such a nice young man."

They all followed Dorme into the dining room. The twins were seated in highchairs near one end of the table. Zak was attempting to cut a piece of meat up for them; it was a constant fight trying to keep the meat from gravitating off the plate. Each time he moved the fork, he lost control of the slice; the twins laughed and clapped their hands each time Zak had to regain control of the meat. Patiently, he would grab it out of the air and pin it down to the plate with the fork.

"Alright, you two; what have a told you about playing with your food." Anakin said sternly.

"We was just havin' fun with Sackie; he don' mind, do ya', Sackie?" Luke explained.

"It _would_ be a lot easier if the meat didn't fly around while I was trying to cut it." Zak replied.

"Oh, alright." Luke conceded with great reluctance and let the slice drop back down onto the plate.

Before Zak could put the fork into it, however, it floated up again, "Leia, that means you too." Anakin ordered.

"Yes, Daddy." Leia replied contritely and dropped the meat.

"You shouldn't let them get away with that, Zak." Anakin said.

"Well, it was a little hard to control both of them; and anyway, they don't listen to me." Zak replied.

"You could have just told them no." Anakin told him.

"Oh; I guess I never thought of that." Zak answered.

"Uh oh." Padme said.

"Uh oh? Padme, honey." Anakin replied

"Time; it's time. Oh dear." Padme answered as she put a hand to her belly.

"Time? You mean, right now? We haven't had supper yet." Anakin said, panicking.

"I don't think she cares; we have to go." Padme told him.

"No, of course she…he doesn't." Anakin agreed, "Bag; Padme dear, where's your bag?"

"I'll get it, Anakin; I know where it is." Dorme interjected and started to the hall.

"Dorme, I am…ooh, sorry about the….Ahh…about the meal." Padme said, grunting through an early contraction.

"Not to worry, Padme; I can clear all this up and put it away. Needless to say we have three men in the house and they are going to need something eat for the next few days." Dorme assured her just before she disappeared down the hall.

"How far apart are they?" Anakin asked.

"Far enough; but I don't think we should wait." Padme answered.

"I'll bring up the speeder, Anakin." Obi-Wan offered and was gone.

"Thank you…brother; oh well." Anakin said after he had left, "How are you doing, Padme?"

"How am I doing? I'm having a baby, Anakin!" Padme replied, "Ahhh."

"Alright, alright; just calm down." Anakin told her.

"Calm down? You calm down." Padme retorted.

"Obi-Wan is bringing up the speeder…" Anakin started to assure her.

"I know; I heard. I'm having a baby not going deaf." Padme cut him off.

"Sorry, don't get so upset." Anakin said.

"I'm not upset." Padme replied.

"Master Anakin, Master Obi-Wan has the speeder ready to go." Zak informed them.

"Good, alright; are you ready? Slowly now." Anakin said as he took hold of Padme's arm.

"Here's her bag, Anakin." Dorme said, holding the bag out to Anakin, "Don't worry about anything; I'll stay here with the twins and clean everything up."

"I'll take it." Zak replied, "And I'll come back and help you when I put it in the speeder."

"Don't you want to come, Zak?" Anakin asked.

"It's not really my place to go." Zak told him.

"Why? Master Obi-Wan is going." Anakin said.

"Please, Zak; I'd like you to be there." Padme added.

Zak looked at Dorme, "Go on, I can handle this." Dorme assured him.

Zak grinned, "Alright; if that's what you want." He answered and went ahead of them.

"Is the baby gonna come out now, Mommy?" Leia asked as she slid out of her highchair.

"Yes, then you're both going to have a new sister." Padme answered.

"Don't listen to Mommy; it's going to a boy, so you'll have a new brother." Anakin countered.

"Right, well, Mommy's going to have her baby right here if we don't get going." Padme announced.

Luke joined his sister, "I wan' a brother." He decided.

"Alright, we'll see what we can do." Anakin promised as he picked them both up, kissed them; then held them so that Padme could too before setting them back down. "Be good for Dorme."

"Yes, Daddy." They answered together.

"Anakin, we have to call my doctor." Padme suddenly realized.

"I'll do it, Padme; and let her know you're on your way." Dorme offered.

"Thank you, Dorme; I don't know what I would do without you." Padme replied.

"Just let me know….you know, when it happens." Dorme answered.

"Of course…OH, Annie; we forgot about my parents, and Sola and…." Padme suddenly remembered, "And Declan, we wanted him to be here."

"Don't worry; I'll call everyone when we get to the birthing center." Anakin assured her, suddenly feeling very calm as he took Padme's arm and guided her out the door, "And I guess we'll have to do this without Declan."

"Bye!" The twins called out as they left.

Obi-Wan was sitting in the driver's seat with Zak next to him, "I thought it would be best if I drove and you sat with Padme in the back." Obi-Wan explained

"Good thinking; I'll just tell you how to get there." Anakin replied, easing Padme into the back seat and then hopping in after her.

"How are you doing, Padme?" Obi-Wan asked.

"If either one of you asks me that again, I'll shoot…ahhh…both of you." Padme answered.

"Alright, forget I asked. I've already been shot once this week; I'd prefer not to get shot again." Obi-Wan said as he maneuvered the speeder away from the house.

------------

Padme's doctor was waiting for them when they arrived, "How are we doing, Padme?" She asked as Anakin lifted her out of the speeder and helped her settle into the waiting hover chair.

"Don't ask her that, she's liable to shoot you." Anakin warned.

"Fine, I guess." Padme answered.

"Good, good; and the contractions are how far apart now?" The doctor asked.

"Wait a minute; why is that when Obi-Wan and I…." Anakin began.

"Because she's my doctor, Anakin; now stop interrupting." Padme admonished before answering, "Twenty minutes, Valeria."

"Oh, that's just fine; has your water broken yet?" Valeria asked.

"No, not yet." Padme answered.

"Perfect, that means we have plenty of time; shall we get you settled then?" Valeria asked.

Anakin guided the chair into the building, following Valeria down the corridor, "I've already pre-registered her, and her room is all ready." Valeria informed them and then turned to Obi-Wan and Zak, "We haven't been introduced, but I'm assuming you are family. Why don't you have a seat in the waiting room here and Commander Skywalker will join you after he takes Padme to her room."

"Very well, Zak, give Anakin Lady Padme's bag." Obi-Wan said with a bow.

Anakin took the bag from him and said, "I'll be right back." He then continued to follow Valeria down the corridor until she stopped in from a one of the doors.

Anakin guided the hover chair through the door and then helped Padme onto the table.

"That's fine, Commander; I can take it from here. Go out and join your…brother, is it? Out in the waiting area and I will come and let you know what I find." Valeria instructed.

"Yes, alright." Anakin answered and then kissed Padme and squeezed her hand, "I love you."

"I love you too." Padme replied.

------------

"Well, we have a bit of wait ahead of us." Valeria announced when she joined them in the waiting area.

"How long?" Anakin asked.

"Several hours. She hasn't dilated nearly enough, and her contractions are still pretty far apart; and her water has not broken yet. She's getting into her birthing gown now; after she's dressed, I've told her to just walk. It will stimulate her system and move things along." Valeria explained.

"Thank you, doctor." Anakin answered.

"I've got things to attend to so we can be ready when she is; I'll be back in an hour or so to see how she's doing, but if there are any problems or questions be sure to call me back sooner." Valeria told him.

Anakin nodded, "Several hours; it's going to be a long night." He declared after she had gone, "Too bad we didn't think to bring some of Dorme's roast shaak with us."

"Maybe we can find something around here." Obi-Wan suggested.

"Maybe; oh, I almost forgot; I'd better contact Padme's parents." Anakin replied, "I'll be right back."

"Well, it looks like Padme's baby will come tomorrow after all." Obi-Wan told Zak.

"Yes, it sounds like that." Zak answered.

"Isn't that what you wanted?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Oh, sure; that would be alight." Zak replied.

"That's it; just alright? You were so enthused about it when we first arrived." Obi-Wan said.

"I still am; I guess I'm just kind of hungry." Zak decided.

"Then let's go find something; I think we're going to be here for a while." Obi-Wan answered and then stood up.

"Where are you two going?" Anakin asked.

"To find something to eat; would you like to join us?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Not just yet; I think I'll stay with Padme for a bit." Anakin replied.

"Alright; when we find something, we'll bring some back for you." Obi-Wan offered.

"Sure that would be great…if you'll excuse me." Anakin said as he looked past them down the hall.

Obi-Wan looked in that direction; Padme had just come out of the room, "Go on and join her, Anakin; Zak and I will see you later." He told him.

"Yeah, alright." Anakin answered, though clearly distracted by the sight of his very pregnant wife walking toward him.

Obi-Wan smiled, shook his head and turned toward the entrance to the center, "Come, Padawan; let's leave them alone for a while." He said.

"Yes, Master." Zak answered with understanding.


	26. The New Arrival

**_Okay, the chapter you've been waiting for has arrived. Sit back and enjoy yourselves, the newest Skywalker child is about to enter the world... _**

* * *

Chapter 26 The New Arrival

They left the birthing center and walked down a few blocks before finding an open eating establishment.

Zak, wanting to taste more of the local food, ordered grilled peko-peko, the house specialty. Obi-Wan requested steamed mott.

"What do you think they're going to name the baby, Master?" Zak asked while they were waiting for their food.

"I don't know, Padawan; that's something Master Anakin never discussed with me." Obi-Wan answered.

"I wish I knew whether it's a boy or a girl." Zak said.

"Why?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Well, I was just thinking; if it was a boy, when I'm a Knight, he would be just about the right age to be my apprentice." Zak revealed.

"Oh, I see; getting a little ahead of yourself, aren't you? What if Master Anakin's baby doesn't want to be a Jedi?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Why wouldn't he?" Zak wondered.

Obi-Wan smiled and shook his head, "I don't know, Zak." He said as their meals were served.

They ate in silence for a short while, talked about what their next mission might entail and speculated about the name and gender of the baby. When they were finished, the waitress-droid brought them dessert menus. Without even looking at them, and with out skipping a beat, both of them ordered pallie pie; Obi-Wan also ordered a tarsh burger and a piece of pallie pie to go.

"Master Anakin loves tarsh and their nothing he loves better for dessert than pallie pie…except, of course, a couple of fresh pallies." Obi-Wan explained to Zak.

------------

Two hours later, they were on their way back to the birthing center with Anakin's meal. Anakin was pacing the waiting room when they arrived, "Hey, you're back! Did you bring me something to eat? I'm starving." He declared.

Obi-Wan handed him the sack containing the tarsh burger and pie, "Oh perfect, tarsh! Padme doesn't like it so I don't get it very often anymore. Oh, what's this? Pallie pie? Great!" Anakin exclaimed and sat down to eat.

"How is Padme?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Oh, she's fine so far; a little impatient, you know. Her doctor says she's progressing normally." Anakin answered after swallowing a bite of his sandwich, "You know, I could really use some Jawa juice….you didn't happen to bring any of that back with you, did you?"

"Sorry, Anakin; I hadn't even thought of it. Let me see if I can find something around here." Obi-Wan replied apologetically.

"That's alright; I'll just get something when I'm finished. Anyway, I guess we still have a bit of a wait." Anakin said.

"How long, did she say?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Not until after mid night." Anakin told him.

"Oh, then it _will_ be tomorrow." Zak said.

"It appears that way; is that important?" Anakin asked.

"No, not really." Zak answered, "I think I'll just take a little walk."

Anakin waited until Zak was out of earshot before asking, "Obi-Wan, why don't you just let him know?"

"I will." Obi-Wan answered.

"When? Did you see the look on his face?" Anakin asked.

"Tomorrow." Obi-Wan replied.

"Why wait until then? You didn't do that with me." Anakin challenged.

"No, because you were constantly reminding me a full month beforehand." Obi-Wan explained, "I would have seemed like a complete idiot if I pretended not to remember when it was when you reminded me so often."

"Well, alright; but it still doesn't seem right." Anakin maintained.

Obi-Wan only smiled at him.

------------

Padme periodically walked and rested for the next few hours, as the contractions grew more and more frequent. Finally, sometime after mid night, as she was taking another walk down the hallway, her water broke in a great gush, spilling out all over the hallway floor, "Oh no, not here!" She cried and then began to sob.

Anakin was there immediately, draping his arms around her and guiding her back to her room, "It's alright; we'll just walk down to your room and I'll call Valeria." He said soothingly.

"But I've made such a mess! Right out there in the hallway." She sobbed.

"I'm sure you're not the first pregnant mother to do that, my love; look, they're already cleaning it up." Anakin assured her.

Padme looked as two janitor droids, one armed with a sucking attachment and the other a disinfecting mop went to work in record time.

"Oh; no one else saw it, did they?" Padme asked.

"No, Obi-Wan and Zak are back in the waiting area and there's no one about at this time of the night." Anakin told her.

"Well, that's good, anyway." Padme said and then put her hand to her belly, "Ooh."

"Another one? But you just had one…." Anakin replied.

"Yes, and that means the little wants out. Better get her up on the table; let's just see how close she is." Valeria stated from the doorway, "I was just coming to check on you; I saw the droids cleaning up, you're water's broken, hasn't it."

"Yes, it was so embarrassing, right out there in the hallway; that didn't happen with the Luke and Leia." Padme answered.

"No, with the twins I had to break the sack." Valeria told her as she put on a pair of gloves, "Put your feet in the stirrups and let's see what's happening here."

Anakin held her hand, "Oh yes, here we go; it should not be long now at all; you're fully dilated, Padme." Valeria informed them.

"AAHHH." Padme cried out when a strong contraction hit her.

Anakin squeezed her hand, "It's alright; I'm here." He said gently.

"Well, before we go any further, Commander, you're going to have to get sanitized and put a surgical gown on." Valeria instructed.

"Oh, yes; alright…right…Padme, love….I'll be right back." Anakin replied and rushed out.

"AAHH." Padme cried out again, "I…forgot…Ahh, how much this hurt."

Valeria smiled at her, "At least this time there's only one Padme." She reminded her.

"Yes, thanks." Padme replied. "That makes me…feel…ooh, so much better."

------------

Anakin scrubbed himself up quickly, _"It is nearly time, my brother." "I am with you, Anakin." "Thank you." _He slipped into a surgical gown and rejoined Padme and the doctor.

"Alright, Padme, on the next contraction, I want you to push." Valeria instructed.

"Push…right." Padme panted.

"Relax, love; breathe like we practiced." Anakin told her calmly.

"Right…relax…(pant)….breathe…." Padme repeated.

Anakin stroked her head and squeezed her hand tightly, "That's it, nice slow, deep breaths." He said encouragingly.

"MMMMMMMM…..OOOOOOHHHHHH….Ana…kin!" Padme moaned as she felt another contraction.

"Push, Padme!" Valeria ordered.

"I…AM….AAHHHH." Padme gasped.

"Good! That was good; I can see the crown; push again." Valeria instructed.

"MMMMM…push…ing." Padme grunted.

"Yes, it's coming; a little more….yes, that's it." Valeria said.

Anakin continued to stroke her head and she was now squeezing his hand so hard it actually hurt, "You're doing great, darling." He told her.

"Alright, here comes the hard part….it's the shoulders, Padme." Valeria said.

"PUSH….ING….AAHHHH!" Padme groaned.

"That's it; here it comes…a little more." Valeria coached.

"MMMMMMMMM!"

"There, relax, my dear; it's over." Valeria announced triumphantly, followed almost immediately by the protesting screams of Anakin's baby son.

Anakin felt a strong surge in the Force at his son's first cries, _"My baby has arrived, Obi-Wan." "Yes, I felt it through the Force; a boy." "Yes, a son, my brother, I have a son." "Congratulations, Anakin."_

Valeria laid him on Padme's stomach as the last of the fluid drained from the umbilical cord still connecting him to his mother. Padme reached down, touched his full head of dark hair and smiled through tears, "He's beautiful; isn't he, Anakin?" She whispered.

Anakin smiled back at her, his eyes blurred with his own tears, "Yes." He whispered back.

Valeria cut the cord and handed him to a nurse; he protested at being taken from the warmth of his mother's body, screaming louder, his tiny feet kicking out angrily. However, within minutes, it was all over and the nurse presented him to Padme wrapped in a white blanket. Padme reached out and touched his face, so different than Luke had been, with his dark hair, but there was that dimple in his chin, just like Luke; just like Anakin. Anakin moved to peer once again at the dark-haired infant and the nurse handed the baby over to him, "What should we call you?" He asked as he cradled the child in his arms; then looked at Padme.

"I named the twins; you name him, Annie." Padme told him, smiling.

"Oh, Mommy's very trusting." He told the baby with a mischievous smile.

"Be nice, Anakin." Padme admonished.

Anakin closed his eyes; he could feel the Force emanating from his son as strongly as it had from Luke when he was born. Then the name came to him as if from the Force itself, "Hadrian." He whispered.

Padme thought for a moment, "Yes; Hadrian. I like it." She agreed with a smile.

"Did you hear that, Hadrian? Mommy approved. It's a good thing because my second choice was Ortho." He said, grinning. "Can I let Obi-Wan and Zak see him?"

"I will light the viewing window; the only other way they can come in here now is if they are sanitized as you were." Valeria replied, "In a few hours, when he is a little stronger and used to his new environment, then they can see him up close and touch him."

"Well, I guess that will just have to do for now." Anakin conceded, _"Obi-Wan come and see my son." "We are already waiting." "I am calling him…" "Hadrian; I know." "How? Were you thinking it? Is that where it came from?" "No, it came to me as well." "Oh."_

Valeria touched a key pad and the opaque window became transparent to reveal Obi-Wan and Zak standing in front of it, waiting expectantly. Anakin held the tiny form up for them to see; Zak gazed in wonder at him and Obi-Wan smiled warmly, _"He has your chin, my brother." "Yes, and Padme's hair." "Yes."_

Anakin stayed until Padme had nursed Hadrian and they were both sleeping soundly. It was near dawn when he joined Obi-Wan and Zak in the waiting room, "They are both asleep; and probably will be for a little while. I'd like to go home, check on the twins and get a little rest before I come back here. Valeria said they should stay until tomorrow." He explained.

"Wouldn't you rather stay with them, Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked.

"No, she told me before she fell asleep that she wanted me to see to Luke and Leia. Besides, Jobal and Ruwee are coming to be with her later this morning, and Sola is coming this afternoon." Anakin answered. "And I think a certain apprentice might be in need of some breakfast."

"I'm not all that hungry, Master Anakin." Zak replied, "I just…"

"Just what, Zak?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Nothing, I'm just tired." Zak answered, "Can we go now?"

"Well, there is one thing before we go." Obi-Wan said as opened up one of the pouches on his utility belt.

"I understand that today, aside from being Hadrian's birth day, it is also yours."

"You mean you remembered all along?" Zak wondered.

"Yes, of course." Obi-Wan answered.

"But yesterday, you…why, Master?" Zak asked.

"I wanted to see if you would have reminded me." Obi-Wan told him, "But instead, you have let it pass rather than say anything to me. Why is that, Zak?"

"Well, I…I guess I thought that if you didn't remember, or remembered but just didn't say anything, that it wasn't important, so I should just forget about it." Zak said.

"So you think that if I miss something that you feel is important, it automatically means that it isn't?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Oh…I hadn't thought of that." Zak admitted.

Obi-Wan smiled at him, "I'm sorry, Zak; perhaps after all you've been through, this was not exactly the right time to give you that lesson." He said apologetically.

"No, Master; I see what you were trying to teach me and I understand it; I just think it's great that I share the same day with Master Anakin's new baby." Zak replied.

"Well, in remembrance of this most special of all birthdays because it is your thirteenth, I want you to have this." Obi-Wan said as he handed him a glowing crystal.

Zak took the crystal and looked it over, turning it from end to end and side to side. The crystal pulsated a different color with each beat, "Wow! Where did you find this, Master?" He asked in wonder.

"I picked it up from a planet near the Outer Rim." Obi-Wan answered. "Interesting, isn't it."

"Yes, and it feels warm." Zak answered.

"It draws its warmth from you and then radiates it back." Obi-Wan explained.

Zak watched it pulse for a few minutes and then tucked into his inner tunic pocket. He could still feel the warmth of it against his side, "Thank you, Master." He said.

"You are welcome; now let's get home. Master Anakin is not the only one who needs sleep." Obi-Wan replied.

------------

The sun was just peeking up over the horizon when Anakin pulled up near the house. Luke and Leia sat side by side on the front veranda waiting for them. They leaped up and ran toward Anakin as soon as he was out of the vehicle, "Hullo, Daddy!" They exclaimed in unison, throwing themselves at him.

Anakin scooped them both up and hugged them, "Mommy had her baby." He said.

"Uh huh, we know, Daddy; we have a brother." Leia informed him with a little disappointment.

"Oh, I know you wanted a sister; but that's not what came out." Anakin told her.

"I know, Daddy; it's alright. I like brothers too; and anyway, Mommy can just have a girl next time." She replied.

Dorme stood in the doorway, "They've been very good, Anakin; until just a couple hours after mid night." She said.

"Were they frightened, Dorme?" Anakin asked.

"Oh no; not at all. They seemed to know that the baby was coming; it was almost as if they were talking to him." Dorme answered, "Isn't that strange?"

"Not for Force sensitive siblings. So you knew when he came out of Mommy?" Anakin asked.

"Oh yes, he was so mad." Leia replied.

"Yes, he was; first they took him out of his nice warm place and then they took him away from Mommy to clean him up. He was not happy, not at all." Anakin said.

------------

They rested for most of the morning; later, Obi-Wan and Anakin walked down to their pond to talk while Zak entertained the twins. Dorme went home to change and bring a change of clothes back, deciding that Padme would need someone to look after her for a few days when she came home. Later, Zak and Obi-Wan prepared to leave; they would stay one more night and then return to Coruscant. The news came just before they left for the birthing center; Moran had been killed as he and his fellow hunters were being transferred from one sector to another. In the confusion, Orlan, Kien and Devan had all attempted to escape; Orlan had been killed but Devan and Kien had escaped along with the sniper who had shot Moran. Although the area around the Senate complex had been thoroughly searched, no sign of them had been discovered.

"Will they come after you?" Anakin asked.

"I doubt it; I think they'll just go hide somewhere for a while." Obi-Wan answered.

"Well, I hope so; but you're going to go after them, aren't you." Anakin realized.

"Only if the Council wishes me to." Obi-wan assured him.

"I hope they don't." Anakin concluded.


	27. A Glimpse of the Future

Chapter 27 A Glimpse of the Future?

"That doesn't sound like you; I would think you'd even want to go after them yourself." Obi-Wan said.

"Well, that's me; I would if I could, if I didn't have a new born baby. But I don't think it would be a good idea for you…." Anakin started to explain.

"Why would that be, Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked, crossing his arms across his chest.

"I just think…well, after what they've already done…it just would be safe….especially…." Anakin stammered.

"Especially what?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Well, you know….because of…" Anakin stammered again before finally finding the right words, "Don't you think you're getting a little old to be running around the galaxy chasing wanted criminals?"

"What?"

"You heard me." Anakin replied.

"Yes, but I can't believe you said that; I'm not that old, Anakin. How old do you think Qui-Gon was?" Obi-Wan answered.

"He was old enough to get himself killed." Anakin said.

"Yes, by Darth Maul who I barely defeated. There are no more Sith, Anakin; and you cannot even compare him to those two hunters. I'm far from being so old I have to spend the rest of my days ruminating in the Temple." Obi-Wan replied.

"I know." Anakin answered, staring at the floor, "I just don't want to lose you."

"Well, you're going to eventually; but not for a while." Obi-Wan assured him with a smile.

------------

While Obi-Wan and Zak stayed in the waiting area, Anakin went in to see his wife and newborn son. Padme was sitting in a chair holding Hadrian, "Oh, just in time; I've just fed him." She announced when he walked in.

Anakin kissed her and then looked down at Hadrian; his eyes were open and for the first time, Anakin gazed into the blue eyes of his son. Hadrian looked back up at him, smiled and waved his arms; Padme lifted him slightly so that Anakin could take him. Anakin cradled Hadrian to him, rocking him gently.

"I think Obi-Wan would like to see him." Padme suggested, smiling.

"Could I do that? Is he ready for it?" Anakin asked.

"Yes, Valeria was in the morning and she said he's doing just fine; he's strong and healthy and ready for visitors." Padme assured him.

"You're sure?" Anakin asked.

"Yes, my love; very sure." Padme reassured him.

Anakin grinned, "Well, alright then. We'll be right back." He told her, "Hadrian, you're about to meet one of the greatest Jedi ever."

He triggered the door with a slight motion of one hand and exited the room. Padme smiled as she watched him go.

------------

Obi-Wan and Zak were talking quietly when Anakin appeared in the waiting area, "I thought you might like to see someone." He said.

"Ah, there he is." Obi-Wan replied, standing up and going toward his brother.

Anakin held the little bundle in his arms out to Obi-Wan and before he even touched him, Obi-Wan could feel his Force strength, "Every bit as strong as the twins, Anakin." He told them as he cradled the infant in his arms.

Hadrian looked up at him, almost as if he recognized the older Master's Force sense. Zak strained to see him and Obi-Wan sat down on the nearest seat so that he could. Zak held a finger out to Hadrian who reached for it immediately, "Here, Zak." Obi-Wan said and shifted the baby to Zak.

"Oh, I…oh." Zak stammered, "He's so strong; I can sense it."

"Yes." Obi-Wan replied.  
Anakin took a step back; he saw a dark-haired, doe-eyed young man sitting where Zak was sitting and next to him was a dark-haired, blue-eyed boy about Zak's age. The boy looked at him and smiled, "Hello, Dad." The boy said. Anakin blinked and it was gone.

"Anakin?"

Anakin smiled and huffed, "What? No, I'm alright; I just saw something amazing." He answered elusively.

Obi-Wan looked at him curiously, but did not question him further; when Anakin felt the time was right, he would share what he had seen. For now, it was enough to be with his brother and behold the wonder of his third child.

------------

They stayed for a while until Obi-Wan decided that they really must return to Coruscant. Anakin took them to the base where they had left their ship and saw them off.

"You will come to Coruscant soon?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes, the Council will want to see Hadrian, I'm sure; and Padme will have some government business to attend to. In fact, I haven't said anything before this, because I didn't know for sure, but we may have to set up another home on Coruscant." Anakin informed him.

"Really? It would be good to have you and your family closer." Obi-Wan replied.

"Yes, well, with all the back and forth I've been doing lately with the Council and now with Padme about to take on more duties for the governor, it just seems like a good idea for the children to have a familiar place there." Anakin explained, "But, in any case, as soon as Hadrian and Padme are ready to travel, we will be there."

A handshake turned into an embrace, "May the Force be with you, Obi-Wan." Anakin said.

"And may it be with you and your family, brother." Obi-Wan answered.

"Zak, take care of him." Anakin told Zak with a smile and a pat on the shoulder.

"I will, Master Anakin." Zak answered.

Obi-Wan put a hand on Zak shoulder and steered him up the ramp, "We'll see you soon then." Obi-Wan said just before he disappeared into the ship.

A few minutes later, the ship lifted off and Anakin watched it until he could no longer see it before returning to the birthing center to pick up his wife and newborn son and take them home.

------------

"What did Master Anakin see?" Zak asked as he took their ship into hyperspace.

"When?" Obi-Wan asked.

"At the birthing center, when I was holding Hadrian. He said he had seen something amazing." Zak explained.

"I don't know, Padawan; he didn't tell me." Obi-Wan answered.

"Hmmm…I'm going to be Hadrian's master some day." Zak announced.

"You are? What makes you think he's even going to want to be a Jedi?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I don't know; I just know." Zak answered.

"Oh; well, I know better than to question you when you say that. You've been right too often." Obi-Wan answered.

"Maybe that's what Master Anakin saw." Zak speculated.

"Now, that is entirely possible." Obi-Wan replied.

------------

When they came out of hyperspace, Zak put the ship down and Obi-Wan maneuvered back into the bay. Standing on the docking platform waiting to meet them were Ferri and his Master, Clive Maru.

"Master Maru, I am surprised to see you here; what can I do for you?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Ferri has expressed the wish to speak with your Padawan if it is alright." Maru answered.

"Well, that would be up to Zak." Obi-Wan replied, looking down at Zak.

Zak eyed Ferri suspiciously, "Sure, I guess so." He consented.

The two masters stepped away from them. Ferri looked down at the ground, "I was wrong, I'm sorry." He said quickly.

"Do you honestly believe that, or are you just saying it because Master Maru told you to." Zak asked.

Ferri looked him straight in the eye, "Master Maru explained some things to me; and then I meditated and now I know that I was meant to be with Master Maru and you are meant to be with Master Kenobi. I'm not happy about it, I admit; but you can't argue with the will of the Force. Don't get me wrong, I still don't really like you very much; but I guess there's a reason why you were paired with Master Kenobi." He explained.

"Alright, I can accept that. It's a big Temple; I think we can stay out of each others' way." Zak answered.

"Good. I just wanted to set things straight." Ferri replied.

Clive looked at Obi-Wan, shrugged and rolled his eyes, "I guess that's the best I can do, Master Kenobi." He told him, apologetically.

"Good enough; and perhaps one day, he will see Zak differently." Obi-Wan replied.  
Clive smiled, "Perhaps." He echoed as they rejoined their apprentices.

They heard the clink of a gimmer stick and turned to see Master Yoda coming toward them, "Home you are now, hmmm…report to the healers you must, Obi-Wan." He instructed.

"That will not be necessary, Master; I was seen by a doctor before I left Alderaan." Obi-Wan assured him.

"Decide what is necessary I will, Master Kenobi. Report to the healers you will. Then to the Council Chamber you must come along with Master Maru and his Padawan." Master Yoda insisted.

"Yes, Master." Obi-Wan conceded, "Until later, Master Maru."

------------

"Well, that looks nasty, but it seems to be healing alright. I hate these kinds of wounds; they always leave an ugly scar." Declan said when he had seen the slug thrower injury.

"I know." Obi-Wan replied.

"Well, what about your head? Any more dizziness?" Declan asked.

"No, nothing." Obi-Wan answered.

"Good, and that looks to be healing up as well. You know that graze on your cheek is going to scar." Declan said.

"Yes, I have already been told that." Obi-Wan answered.

"Alright; everything looks good to me. Give your side another day and you should be fit to go." Declan declared.

"Thank you, Declan." Obi-Wan replied.

------------

The Council was only partially in session when he arrived and took his usual seat; Clive Maru stood to one side, "Good, now that here you are, Master Kenobi, begin we can." Yoda said.

"We have called this session because of the incident that happened yesterday; I'm sure you heard about it, Master Kenobi." Mace informed him.

"Yes, two of the hunters escaped; I am well aware of that." Obi-Wan answered, "So you are sending a team of Jedi after them, I presume."

"Yes, that is why we are here." Ki-Adi-Mundi put in.

"I had assumed that, to decide who to send." Obi-Wan replied.

"Decided it has been; sending you and your Padawan, we are." Yoda told him.

Obi-Wan smiled as he nodded, "I had suspected that would be the case." He said.

"Yes, however, we are not sending you alone; it is clear that this pair is far too dangerous for one team." Adi Gallia added.

"You're sending Master Maru and Ferri with us; aren't you." Obi-Wan deduced.

"Yes, intuitive you are, Master Kenobi." Yoda replied.

"Well, I don't know if that is such a good idea. We are going to need to work together, and I'm not sure if Zak and Ferri can do that." Obi-Wan objected.

"Learn to do this they will, Obi-Wan; agreed to this we all are." Yoda said.

"Well, then I must bow to the wishes of the Council." Obi-Wan answered, "When are we to leave?"

"Tomorrow, soon enough it is." Yoda told him, "Finished this meeting is unless further issues to discuss anyone has."

When all members had declined, Yoda dismissed them. Clive met Obi-Wan near the turbo-lift, "I'm sorry, Master Kenobi; I know we will not have a problem working together, but I'm just as concerned about how our Padawans are going to get along as you are." He said.

"It will be alright, Clive; we will just have to keep an eye on them. Perhaps this will be the thing that will change Ferri's mind about Zak." Obi-Wan replied.

"Perhaps." Clive answered, "I will see you tomorrow then."

"Yes, tomorrow." Obi-Wan repeated.

* * *

**_Well, another story has come to an end; again, I'd like to thank my loyal reviewers, JediDaughter1, Jedi Master Arie Skywalker, i luv ewansmile and oh I'm flying. I appreciate all of your comments. I'd also again like to thank all those who are reading but have chosen not to post reviews, I appreciate you taking the time to read! Anyway, as you can tell by the ending here, this may have been the end to this story, but the next one will pick up where this one left off. Next up "The Hunters" where one young Jedi's inability to control his animosity leads to trouble... Again, thanks for reading!_**


End file.
